


Red hair runs deep

by Tobyisagoodboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Decisions, Black Family Madness, Crazy Dumbledore, Dark Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is going nuts because Harry Potter is insane, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gay For You, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Insane Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulation, Meddling Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other, Pyromania, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, it's 2am and I'm running on monster and Gummy bears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyisagoodboy/pseuds/Tobyisagoodboy
Summary: Harry Potter does not look exactly like his father. Which goes well against most popular belief. There is also the fact that living with his family has left some issues with him that he most certainly does not want, nor feels the need, to sort out. In fact, his cold slyness gives him comfort. Why would he be all sweet and kind and gullible when he can just take what he wants? There is no question about it, this boy was something truly terrifying. It would prove to be terrible if you were to somehow slip onto his bad side.





	1. When you really wanna burn down a whole city, but that's be highly criminal of you

  _ **Sadly I do not Own Harry Potter. JKR Owns Harry Potter. I own all my plot twists though. I guess that's as close as I'll get.**_

_**Please comment and bookmark. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, just please don't be unnecessarily rude. Otherwise, comment as you please. Leave Kudos if you like it because that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.** _

* * *

 

  **Chapter 1:**

    Harry Potter had his mother's hair. Red. A beautiful shade of red, at that. A deep red that could be seen from a mile away. His eyes, which had a doe like shape to them, were an intense hazel. Another beautiful trait that he had gotten, yet this time, it was from his father. Harry Potter, despite popular belief, did not look like a Potter. Normally, all Potter children looked like their fathers. Specifically, the sons took after their fathers. Yet, It seemed that young Harry did not.

     Not to mention another thing. He was sly. Extremely and terrifyingly so. In fact, you'd never know you had fallen into his trap until every particular part of his plan has been gone through, and your life suddenly turns to hell before your very eyes. Just that thought, well, it would send shivers down the spine of even the strongest of wizards. To be so utterly wrapped around someone's finger that you cannot tell that you are following their every whim and then suddenly you are discarded because every benefit they had from you is now either useless or found in a different, more suitable person.

    Harry Potter didn't take anything from anyone. The Dursleys, albeit not on purpose, saw to that. It was simple, really; they did not give him what he needed, and they did not care for him in any way, shape or form. THose were some stone cold facts. So he toughened up to be sure nothing could get to him, and when he didn't react like they wanted, they mistakenly spilled the secrets that they had been trying so hard to keep from him. Leaving Harry angry with not only them but a certain nutter that had dropped him on their porch, and oh dear, don't even get him started on the man who killed his parents.

     You see, he was disgusted with the man who dropped him off at his disgusting relative's home. But held nothing but loathing and disappointment for the man who killed his parents. How could someone who could blow up his parents, apparently, fail to kill a newborn? All that he really had to do was drop Harry out a window, or drown him, or bury him alive. In fact, it is almost disturbingly easy to kill a newborn if you could get past the guilt and horror of it. Clearly, that man had already done so. So how on earth did he fail? He clearly had to be some kind of idiot. Or all kinds of Insane. Maybe both. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________    It was days like this that Harry Potter wished he could openly be a Pyromaniac and burn down a whole city to appease his anger. He couldn't though because that was highly unacceptably criminal, and no doubt would everyone know it was him. By now his relatives knew of his Pyro-tendencies, and he doubted they would have any qualms about reporting him to the police. Why was he so utterly angry? Well, you see, he had gotten a letter. A letter from a specific place that he wanted to tear down brick by brick. It was from a school named Hogwarts, and did you know who was at Hogwarts? Who was the specific person in charge of Hogwarts? Albus 'why do you have so many names' Dumbledore. One of the very people that Harry wished to tear apart limb by limb. Now, the person who appointed Dumbledore as Headmaster must have been Mad. A raving Lunatic, to be perfectly clear. Harry Potter wished to tear them apart just by the association.

   Now, Harry and his relatives had an understanding. At first, they were completely against him even touching the letter. Then, he just happened to mention they wouldn't have to see him for most of the year. They quickly jumped on board with the whole Idea. So everyone had been awaiting the letter that would please them all. Until it actually arrived, that is. Because when this specific letter arrived, Harry's mood started to spiral quicker than it had ever spiraled before. His face remained blank, but the air around him was tenser than you'd have thought possible. It was a question how nobody had suffocated from the thickness of it.

    Why had this sudden mood change occurred? Well, you see, it was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. That meant that Dumbledore had to very well know where he was sleeping. Or whoever wrote the letter had to know, anyways. That thought alone made Harry very upset. That meant that these people were not oblivious to what was going on with Harry. In fact, to Harry Potter, he now had every justification to burn down their homes with them inside. That seemed only fair in his very screwed up head. Still, he sat silently at the dining room table. His hands were folded together as if to keep himself from doing anything that would potentially be murderous.

   "Well, if they knew, then they clearly had expectations for me to be some kind of way. Seeing as this school is my only rational way out of this terrible place, I may as well go. But under no circumstances will I be there for them. Nor will I conform to their expectations. I will not submit to their plans or beliefs. In fact, I will make them wish that they had never heard the name, Harry Potter. Let us see how they like it when everything they worked so hard for is taken away within a moments notice." Even the Dursleys shuddered at the boy's words. They had always been wary of the boy, but right now, they were truly terrified. Yet, they were thankful that such terrible scheming and such wicked fortune was not going to be bestowed upon them. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

   

_Dear Mrs. Minerva McGonagall,_

_I do believe I will be attending. I would like to go school shopping. Yet, I seem to find_ myself not

_knowing where, exactly, I am to buy such things. I highly doubt they sell in the Muggle market._

_If you do_ _not mind, I would like to request that somebody take me. After all, I am not even eleven. I_

_would deem it irresponsible to go wandering into a place unknown all by my lonesome. If you_

_do not mind, I would like to request it be someone who will not draw very much attention._

_I do believe my aunt would faint if it were someone who drew unwanted attention. And while_

_that sight would be quite humorous, I do not wish for that to happen as of now._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

      The mannerisms of the boy alone were enough to shock Minerva McGonagall. They were far beyond that of a ten-year-old boy. Not to mention that the boy was responsible to request an adult take him somewhere that could be potentially dangerous. There was also the fact that he specified that they would preferably not be very noticeable. That crossed off Dumbledore's eager wanting to send Hagrid to take the boy anywhere.

     Don't get her wrong. Minerva adored Hagrid. He was just a bit... Much when it came to escorting someone to go school shopping. He was very kind, just sometimes he wasn't as bright as he could be about things. This also arose the question of who  _would_ take the boy shopping. Perhaps... yes, it would make sense.

      Severus Snape would be a good choice. She had heard his ramblings about the boy's supposed pampering, but he had known Petunia Dursley nee Evans. That was something Minerva recalled quite well. It was quite clear that Severus had no idea Harry Potter was with her. Otherwise, he'd have raised hell about how completely idiotic it was to let her raise any child let alone a magical one.

    This was the thought process that had led to Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape sitting across from each other in a momentary silence.

     "Absolutely Not. I will not take a spoiled brat like Potter to go  _school shopping_." Snape hadn't yelled. He just saturated the words in enough hate that even if he hadn't screamed them, his point basically slapped Minerva across the face. 

     "Severus, I want you to think long and hard about what I am about to tell you. Firstly, he is by no means, James Potter. He was raised by Muggle relatives. Think about it. James was a pureblood. He had no Muggle relatives. Only Lily did. That means he is with Petunia Dursley and her husband. I can assure you, though I am sure you know, they are the worst kind of Muggles. They hate magic. So, Severus, he would not have been spoiled. In fact, he sounded so grown up that I am terribly worried that something catastrophic happened to the boy in his time at that house that has made him much more grown up than a ten-year-old needs to be." Severus seemed to think about for a few moments before everything finally clicked. 

    If the Potter boy had been raised by Petunia, then he was surely mistreated. Not to mention the terrible things he had heard of her husband. Lily's son, who he had promised to protect, had been with very terrible people who hated anything that was different. He hadn't thought about what muggles he had been staying with. He had only thought about the fact that Dumbledore had told him the boy was spoiled. That must mean that Dumbledore had lied. There was no way the boy would have been spoiled by Petunia. He had just hoped that those horrid muggles had done nothing terrible to the boy. Or anything beyond the extent of giving him stuff that an average child would have.

     "I'll go." He could have ignored the whole thing, but he had sworn to protect Lily's son, no matter what the cost was. Minerva gave him a small smile. As if she knew he would say yes. Actually, she did. She knew that as soon as he found out where the boy had really been staying, he'd agree very quickly. 

     With that, Severus Snape quickly left to get ready. Deciding that wearing a muggle outfit would be best, he got ready for his departure. He was in a hurry. He really did want to get there before he lost his mind. He refused to admit that he was worried. He wasn't. Or at least, he wouldn't say that he was. He was Severus Snape, He was  _not_ supposed to care about other people except for maybe his closest friends, and perhaps his Godson. 

    Where was the Headmaster in all of this? Well, luckily for him, he was oblivious in his office humming like the old coot that he was. If he had not been so oblivious, and he had gone to meet with Harry Potter, well, let's just say it would not end well for him. For one, the boy wanted to tear him limb from limb while he ran around on fire. The second thing was, he'd be terribly reminded of a former student of his and he'd immediately realize that what he had caused, was possibly the end of the wizarding world. 

    "For the greater good. I know best. Dumbles knows best I say!" The portraits wished they could unsee what they were seeing. They had really hoped that this 'Harry Potter' person was not gullible. They knew that the present Headmaster was bonkers, but he was also manipulative. Dumbledore often went on rants about how great his plans were, and how they would save the world. They just hoped that his insane plans would fail and he'd be fired. 

    If only they knew that Harry Potter might actually catch the an on fire. Not that any of the portraits would blame him. In fact, a few might cheer him on. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

     Severus Snape had made it to Number four Private drive without being seen. He was glad for that. He didn't want to draw too much attention. WHich was entirely reasonable.

    He slowly made his way to the door of the house. When he knocked, it took a moment, but the door cracked open. When Petunia Dursley had seen him, her eyes had widened and she slammed the door. He stood there frozen for a moment before the door opened again. This time, it revealed a boy that resembled Lily much more than he'd care to admit.

    "Were you sent to take me shopping?" His voice was blank in a way that no child should really be able to obtain. It sent shudders down Severus' spine. The boy before him was wearing oversized clothing and he looked too small for his age. There was no doubt about it, he was severely mistreated. 

     "Yes. I will be taking you shopping. I'd ask to speak to your aunt and uncle, but I wouldn't trust myself not to do something highly illegal." Severus kept his voice blank, but Harry Potter could hear his message loud and clear. His lip twitched slightly. 

     "I'd ask to speak to Dumbledore immediately, but I'm afraid that I have the same mistrust. I would inevitably do something that I would have to pretend to regret. Though, I highly doubt I'd be as punished as you would be." Severus then realized that while this boy may look like Lily, He was nothing like her. Nor was he like James Potter. It seemed that this boy was not a broken and gullible child, like Albus Dumbledore had probably wanted. No. He was most definitely nothing like he was going to be expected to be. For that, Severus was grateful. Maybe he wouldn't need to do something to Dumbledore for his misleading. The child would have that perfectly handled.  

    "Well, after shopping, we may just not tell Dumbledore that you decided to stay in a place that, perhaps, he won't be able to find you." Severus drawled with a smirk. Harry looked into his eyes as a wicked grin spread upon his lips. 

    "I think we'll get along great. As you probably know from Minerva, my name is Harry Potter." He held out his hand. 

     "Severus Snape." And just with a shake of their hands, Harry Potter had already made an ally for his side that would most definitely not include Albus Dumbledore or anyone of the likes. Maybe Dumbledore was oblivious for now, but as soon as Severus met the boy, he knew that he was definitely not right in the head. There was just something off about him. Like he had snapped and now he was just a raving lunatic that only reigned it in for long enough to captivate people into staying for too long and then unleashing his insanity when it was too late for them to escape. 

    This was going to be a hell of a year. That much Severus knew. From the look on Harry's face moments before they traveled to the Leaky Cauldron, he assumed the boy was going to be doing some very wicked things. He couldn't wait to see what the boy had in store for the old coot that tended to meddle too much in some people's lives and not enough in others. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

     Harry Potter was ready to change things at the school he was going to. Dumbledore was going to rue the day he ever decided to meddle in Harry's life. He was going to find out what happened when a person as powerful as himself was wronged, and just happened to be like Harry when it came to things like these. 

    He looked over at Severus Snape. The man seemed similar to him in many ways. He knew they'd get along swimmingly. 

    "Oh, Sir, do you mind telling me if there is going to be any fuss. I want to be able to reign in my... possible lawbreaking. I don't handle large amounts of attention especially well. I tend to get a little... fiery." Harry had to hold back his chuckle at the pun he made. Severus Snape would probably find out in some way shape or form what Harry ment by that. 

    "You are quite famous. I'd tell you to try and avoid eye contact, but everyone expects you to look like your father. You will most definitely go unnoticed." Severus reassured him. Harry grinned at that. 

     "Perfect. That way I can tell who wants to get close because of fame and fortune and who is genuine. Not that I'll actually have use for the genuine. It's just nice to know. In case I'm ever in need of a person who won't just be there because of my name and apparent accomplishments." Severus knew exactly where this boy would be placed. In fact, if the boy was not placed in Slytherin, he'll assume that the sorting hat has been possessed by a completely insane creature, and will be forced to destroy it. 

     If Harry had known what the man had been thinking, he'd have seen that they would get along even better than he had originally thought. Yes, he couldn't wait to finally start school and shock everybody by not being a perfect little savior and a perfect little copy of his father as Severus had suggested they thought oh him as. Harry Potter was determined to lead his own life and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone try to stop him. Not to mention the beautiful fire that will destroy everything that said person trying to control him loves. 

    Dumbledore was not getting off the hook. Harry was determined to make him pay. If anything, he was going to hit Dumbledore with tenfold what he had to face. Maybe it'll kill the old man and do everyone a favor. Harry just assumed that everyone secretly disliked Dumbledore. If anyone truly liked him, well, they'd have to go too. He sincerely hoped nobody actually liked the man. It would be hard enough hiding one body, let alone multiple. 

   That was enough murderous thoughts, though. Now, he'd just concentrate on his completely bizarre school supply list. Yes, this would be quite the shopping trip. This would be quite the year. This would be quite the revenge plan. Harry was going to have fun. Oh, so much fun. By the end of his schooling, the whole wizarding world would know that you do not mess with Harry Potter. Or you'll pay dearly with everything you have ever loved, and then finally with your life. Yes. Harry Potter knew that he was a little messed up, and he embraced that. Everyone had their demons, Harry Potter's just happened to easily controlled because he was far worse than they were. If you can not overcome or escape things, you learn to adapt. 

   Harry Potter was completely deranged, but that's the way he liked it; nobody would be able to change that in any way. And if they attempted, well, that's just more fun on Harry's part. Harry couldn't wait for the fun he was going to have.  

 


	2. Maybe if I do catch their homes on fire, my life will turn out great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have finally decided that there will be relationships in this story. Maybe not full blown ones just yet, but crushes and adorable eleven-year-old fluff. So, I've made a poll of who Harry Should be with. I figured that the readers ought to have some say in who they want Harry with. So here's the link.  
> https://PollEv.com/multiple_choice_polls/n2nkba6liAwJ3sL/web

    By the time Harry Potter and Severus Snape had made it in front of Gringotts, which Harry thought was an odd name for a bank, Harry had the basic knowledge of how to act towards the Goblins. He was told that he needed to be polite. It wouldn't do to get on their bad sides. Harry inwardly chuckled at this, because he thought of himself as the same way. Getting on his bad side would cost you more than you could afford. Harry had expensive taste when it came to destruction. 

   When Harry and Severus walked into the bank, they were completely and utterly ignored, much to the relief of Harry. He really did not want to have to burn down houses this early in the day. He saw that as more of a nightly activity. Of course, he could always say it was a spur of the moment thing. But now wasn't the time to think of that. Now was the time that he'd get access to his, apparently immense amount of money. Money of which he had no idea existed before now. Charming. 

   When they finally got attention, Harry bowed in respect. The Goblin seemed shocked, but he bowed back nonetheless. After Severus bowed and got a bow in return also, the real business began. 

   "We are here to withdraw money from Mr. Potter's vault. He will be going the blood test route." Snape drew lowly. As if he were trying to make sure that no other Wizard nor Witch had heard Harry's name. For that, Harry was thankful, not that'd he'd tell the man that. He wasn't too fond of being seen as being in debt to the man. Or anyone for that matter. The Goblin stared at Harry for a moment before looking at the older man.

    "Stay here, I will go retrieve the account manager for that... specific vault." The Goblin seemed to catch on quick to Harry hiding his Identity. With a swift nod, the Goblin shuffled off to go find another, specific Goblin that was needed for this particular activity. The young Potter had a gut feeling that he'd be seeing the Goblin he was about to meet more often than would be preferred. Not because he disliked Goblins. No. He had a feeling that something was wrong. Terribly wrong in a way that made him want to do some unquestionably criminal acts. 

    It didn't take long for the Goblin to come back with another one. Harry and Severus repeated their bows to this one too. 

    "My name is Ragnok, I am the Potter family vault manager. Follow me." and with that, they were on their way to get evidence that Harry Potter was indeed Harry Potter. Of course, Severus Snape didn't have the young Potter Boy's key. The question was who did. He'd wager everything he owned on it being an insane old man who rambles about what's for the greater good. There was no question about it. He most likely had Harry's key to his vault. Disgusting. 

   A few moments later, a drop of blood on a charmed piece of parchment proved the heritage of on Harry James Potter. Quite an extensive list was laid out before them. 

 

_**Name: Harry James Potter** _

_**Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)** _

_**Father: James Potter (Deceased)** _

_**GodFather: Sirius Black (Incarcerated)** _

_**GodMother: Alice Longbottom nee Fortescue (St. Mungos)** _

_**Vaults: (^) Unaccessible until of age, (~) unaccessible until formally accepted** _

_**Potter Vault^:** _

_**3,894,716,843 Galleons, 2,873,210 sickles, 339,154 knuts** _

_**Black Vault^:** _

_**5,849,653,162 Galleons, 2,542, 810 sickles, 681,562 knuts** _

_**Peverell vault~:** _

_**11,885,392,221 Galleons, 234,928 sickles, 21,924 knuts** _

_**Slytherin Vault (By conquest):** _

_**342,773,896,921 Galleons, 540,231,142 sickles, 152,065 knuts** _

_**Gryffindor vault ~:** _

_**254,228,651,118 Galleons, 321,782,652 sickles, 429,152 knuts** _

_**Potter Heir Vault:** _

_**325,634,102 Galleons, 476,381,004 sickles, 5,342 knuts** _

_**Black Heir Vault:** _

_**500,000,000 Galleons** _

_**Peverell Heir Vault~:** _

_**1,000,000,000** _

_**Withdraws in the last 10 years:** _

_**Potter Heir Vault:** _

_**10,000 Galleons- Albus Dumbledore** _

_**20,000 Galleons- Albus Dumbledore** _

_**100,000 Galleons- Albus Dumbledore** _

_**235,000 Galleons- Albus Dumbledore** _

_**898 Galleons- Molly Weasley nee Prewitt** _

_**100,000,000 Galleons- Albus Dumbledore** _

_**74,000,000 Galleons- Albus Dumbledore** _

_**Properties:** _

_**2/4 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_**Potter villa- Unplotted** _

_**Potter Manor- Unplotted** _

_**Godricks Hollow Home- Godricks Hollow** _

_**Slytherin Villa- Unplotted** _

_**Slytherin Castle- Unplotted** _

_**Slytherin manor- Unplotted** _

_**12 Grimmauld Place- Fidelus, Unplotted** _

_**Black Villa- Unplotted** _

_**Black Vacation home- France, Unplotted** _

_**Peverell Manor- Unplotted** _

_**Peverell Castle- Unplotted** _

_**Peverell Vacation home- Unplotted** _

   

     The list was very extensive, but now, Harry was seething. Dumbledore was making withdraws from his vault, and who the hell was Molly Weasley? He wanted to catch someone or thing on fire. He didn't care what it would do to his reputation. Not at the moment anyway. Understandably so. Anybody would be angry at the thought of somebody stealing their money. 

   "Why, exactly, does Dumbledore have access to my vault?" Harry kept his voice level as he spoke, but his voice was dangerously low. As if getting the wrong answer would inevitably cause a very bad and extremely destructive situation.

   "Mr. Albus Dumbledore is your magical Guardian. He has your key." The temperature in the room seemed to be drastically dropping. So when Harry Potter suddenly pulled out a device that held fire, well, Ragnok and Severus Snape were glad his anger was not directed towards them. 

    "I see. So why do I not recall ever meeting this man? Alright. This settles everything. Fire. His whole house. All of his beloved belongings. Then, finally, once his life is barely a sliver of existence, him. Fire. The kind that doesn't stop until I make it." Harry Potter stood suddenly. As if he were trying to go and do as he said at that very moment. 

   "Mr. Potter, If you have never met the man, then that is a very big problem. Where have you been staying this whole time? If not with him, then he surely was required to visit. It is his responsibility." Something was roaring in Harry Potter's head. A beast trying to escape. Screaming for the boy to let him out and to allow him to rip the man limb from limb. To drink his blood out of the finest of Goblets. To make him pay with everything he had ever cared for. Harry oh so wanted to go through with that part of him. He truly did. He wanted to go savage on the man he had heard so much about and never met. 

    "Mr. Ragnok. Albus Dumbledore dumped me on my muggle relatives doorstep. A place where I never met Albus Dumbledore and got punished for freakish things that you call accidental magic. I'm feeling more inclined to take everything the man has ever cared for and have a bonfire and at the last minute, after all hope is lost for him, tossing him in along with the ashes of everything he held dear. He has messed with me in so many ways, and I am not one to be messed with." Harry growled as he paced back and forth. 

    He knew he had to be rational about this. He knew he needed to make sure Dumbledore's life came undone slowly and painfully and then all at once. Not like ripping a band-aid off. Now. Like breaking a bone. He took a deep breath. He needed to stop voicing his plans. He didn't need anybody to anticipate them. He wanted them to remain a secret until they are complete. 

    When he finally calmed slightly, he saw the smirk on Ragnok's face. It was malicious. It was delicious. Harry needed to know what the Goblin was thinking. It had to be so beautifully wicked for the smirk to be that twisted. 

    "Mr. Potter, If Albus Dumbledore has neglected his duties and stolen from you. Not to mention put you in dangerous situations, well, we can take him to court. Many politicians would be more than happy to help put him away. Not to mention when it gets out that he stole from the orphaned boy savior, well, everyone will be very... upset with him." Ragnok was now grinning widely. Harry flicked off the lighter he was playing with. A wicked chuckle pushing it's way out of his lips. 

     "Ragnok, I think we will get along great. A Goblin after my own heart, really. A genius, a very pleasing Genius. Oh yes. Magnificent. By the time the trial is over, nobody will blame me for setting him on fire. No no no, they will all encourage me to do so. They will dance around the flames. It'll be like a cult except it won't be a cult." Harry's thoughts were running wild. He was pleasantly imagining the wizarding world dancing around a bonfire that Dumbledore had been pushed in. Harry liked that plan. He liked that plan more than he should have. 

     "I think, Mr. Potter, that your thoughts tend to go into an incurably criminal place when you've been wronged." Severus Snape was acting like he was cool, calm, and collected. On the inside, though, he was screaming about how insane the boy was. Completely mad. It was like he had the Black Family Madness but times a thousand. 

      "Yes, and lots of people have wronged me, Mr. Snape. That means that my thoughts never really leave the urge to set many people on fire, thankfully, I can push it to the back of my mind when the situation calls for it. Just don't allow me to be by myself with Dumbledore and nothing bad will happen... yet." The young Potter's voice seemed to almost be... joy-filled. Just when Severus Snape was starting to think that maybe he was exaggerating the boy's madness, this comes. No, it was not an exaggeration. The boy was madder than perhaps even Bellatrix Lestrange. One would be forced to shudder at that thought. 

      "Mr. Potter, please take no offense when I say that you are absolutely bloody insane and I have no idea how you have not been locked up." the older man watched as the young boy's lip twitched.

     "Am I? Well, I can surely tell you that if I am insane, then you must be too for associating with me and not running for the hills. Maybe that is exactly why I'll keep you around. I do believe I am most likely as mad as a hatter, and I can truthfully say that I love every minute of it. The sane are so boring." The Potter was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Yes, it was absolutely confirmed. He was unhinged. No, more than that. Not unhinged. No. There was nothing to be unhinged. The whole bloody wall had been blown up. No. Still not enough. The whole room was blown up. There is no place where hinges could even be attached. Nor was there anything to be hinged. Nope. 

    "Ragnok, we would like to make a withdraw. Mr. Potter here will need a pouch connected to his accessible vaults. We will continue to discuss this at a later time." Snape informed the Goblin as he nodded. He had come to the same realization as Snape had. Yet, the Goblin seemed happy about it. As if the Goblin would love humans if they were all like Harry Potter. 

    "Great. Let's get the pouch, then we will shop for things I need for school and other essentials and then we will get me a room at a nice hotel or motel or anywhere that is not the Dursley home." Harry Potter said as he practically danced towards the door of the private room they had been in. The red-haired boy was perfectly content with picking up this conversation at a more convenient time. The Goblin and the Elder man both followed the boy, maybe they shouldn't leave him unsupervised. 

* * *

   

    Harry Potter was very insistent to go down Knockturn Alley. Severus made the mistake of telling him that it was very dark in certain places down there. Now, he really wanted to go. Severus was cursing himself quite a bit. Because he could have avoided this situation some way, he's sure he could have, but now it's too late. He's already being drug down the alley. 

    'I guess I just have to go along with it.' was what he was thinking as he was suddenly drug into Borgin and Burkes. Much to his amusement, Harry Potter was nearly squealing about how cool the stuff was. Though, it was also to his worry. He was glad he had already decided that he'd side with the boy. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of anything the boy planned. He heard the beginning stages of said plans. He shivered at the thought of being on the opposite side of this terrifying ten-year-old. 

    "Severus Snape, what a surprise. Who is this young man with you?" The voice was cold enough to make Harry's head snap in his direction. He stared up at the man before grinning wickedly. 

    "I am nothing but a charity case that poor old Sevvy Wevvy has been forced to take. Now I have succeeded in capturing his cold dead heart and here I am forcing him to take me to deliciously dark stores where I could find new means of torture and revenge." The boy flashed the man a grin. Severus paled drastically. It was Lucius Malfoy that they just happened to bump into. A wicked smirk was gracing Lucius Malfoy's features. This was not good.

    "It isn't safe for your... kind to be places like this. Someone might want to hurt you very badly." Lucius was threatening the psychopath that Was Harry Potter. Severus hadn't been worried about the Potter boy. He was worried for Lucius Malfoy. 

     "I think you misunderstand. I am not what you consider to be filth. So honestly, you just insulted a child for no apparent reason. That's quite terrible of you. I don't think we'll get along very well." The look in the boy's eyes would cause anyone to shiver. Even maybe the dark lord. Lucius was just good at hiding it. Severus could tell that he had to hide it. 

      "My apologies. Well, I must be on my way." And with that, the man left. Yet, Harry's expression did not change. 

    "After Dumbledore gets what I have for him, that man will be next." He whispered coldly. Then, all of a sudden, he went back to his happy, bubbly dark artifact viewing. The mood swing would have caught Severus by surprise but he had grown accustomed to it in the short amount of time he had known the boy before him.

    "Well, we've done your school shopping in a record amount of time. Now, we have to find a place for you to sleep for the next month and week. Specifically where Dumbledore will not find you. So the Leaky Cauldron is out. Maybe that little pub down the alley from here. I'm sure you could defend yourself and you'd be happy to be down here since you were so excited to come down here in the first place." Snape drew as Harry lit up like it was his favorite day of the year. 

    "I knew I was keeping you around for a reason. Severus, you genius. Let us go to the pub/ hotel you have spoken of. I wanna take a nap before I set someone on fire." Harry ran out of the shop, dragging Severus behind him of course. From being so small, you wouldn't expect him to be so strong, but he was able to drag Severus around like a rag doll. Then again, nothing about this child was expected. So Severus couldn't be truly surprised at his strength.

* * *

 

     After finding a place for the boy to take his nap, and properly warding the room, Severus apparated back to Hogwarts. The wards were currently down so professors could do sudden traveling without having to use the floo network. He stormed to Minerva McGonagall's office. He was particularly angry, he just had to tell her about the boy before he came to Hogwarts and he might as well that day. 

   Minerva stared at Severus as he plopped down in a chair and groaned. Then he cleared his throat and looked at the woman. 

    "He wants to burn everything Albus loves in one giant pile and then push him into it. The boy is insane. He is off the deep end and he likes it. He threatened Lucius Malfoy. I wasn't even scared of what would happen to the boy, I was frightened for Malfoy because I knew that the boy was very capable of lighting him on fire with no qualms. Minerva, side with him. No matter what, don't go with Dumbledore. Go to Potter's side. If you don't, you won't survive." Severus rushed out. Then he froze. 

    "Dear Merlin, I didn't even respond when he called me Sevvy Wevvy. He is more powerful than I thought. I'm glad I am on his good side. He said he's going to keep me around. Thankfully." He kept on going on and on, successfully making Minerva fear for his sanity. 

   After he got it out of his system, he stood up. He stared at the woman. 

    "We shall not speak about this ever again." Minerva sighed in relief. He was back to normal. He was just having a momentary breakdown. Caused by the Potter boy. He clearly was a force to be reckoned with. Minerva would be sure to get on his good side. She didn't want to think of the consequences otherwise. Yes, she'd be sure that she sided with the boy. It was for the best. For now, she had to tell Albus that he had made a huge mistake and that as of now, she would be on Potter's side, no matter where that was. 

   She sighed as she stood. She had a feeling that things were about to get a lot more complicated than light or dark. She had a feeling that this was going to be a wild ride. She just hoped that the boy wasn't as insane as Severus made him out to be. If he was, well, it'd be too late to turn back. She was awfully fond of life.  

   She started making her way towards Albus Dumbledore's office. She had to mentally prepare for talking to him. She knew he was a complete nutter. 

* * *

 

     Meanwhile, Harry Potter was taking his nap. His lovely red hair splayed across the pillow like silk. His dreams were about lighting everyone's, who has wronged him, houses on fire. Ah yes, the beautiful dancing of the flames made him happier and happier. All the while, his thoughts were life scarring. 

     _'Maybe if I do catch all their houses on fire, my life would become so much better.'_ And with that, he continued his peaceful, for him anyways, dreams of the beautiful flames. He was quite content with all that had happened that day. He had made some very good Allies. Not to mention that he had started coming up with better plans of revenge on Albus Dumbledore. Yes, Dumbledore would pay. He was sure of that. Absolutely sure of that. The man wouldn't know what hit him. Revenge would taste so sweet. Harry Potter was sure of that. 

 

__


	3. What if he became an Obscurial?

      Harry Potter didn't stir up trouble for almost the whole time he had been staying in Knockturn Alley. It wasn't until the week before school started, that he'd been annoyed enough to start anything. In all honesty, he claimed it wasn't his fault, and really, it wasn't. You see, he had been provoked, not like when he says he was and he's lying, but actually provoked. He was called names. Names hurt people, not necessarily the one who gets called said name, and in this case, it was the one who had called the name.

    Harry was walking out of Diagon Alley, innocently, when he caught people glaring at him. He simply raised an eyebrow, as if to ask what he had done. It just happened to be someone who clearly disapproved of where he had just come from. So the man went over to him to speak his mind. Really, that was the first mistake. Harry did not like people, especially people he didn't know. 

   "You filthy little pickpocket. What do you think you're doing, scoping me out for what I might have in my pockets." Harry gave the man a disapproving scowl. He wasn't a pickpocket, and it wasn't nice to assume that people are something they aren't.

    "I'm no such thing." Harry spat out as if it were poison. He was not in the mood to deal with this. He wanted to set Dumbledore on fire. He had been conversing with the Goblins about all the money the old man had stolen from him. Not to mention who this Weasley woman was. 

    "You're either a pickpocket or you're the son of a filthy dark wizard who deserves to be in Azkaban." The man was grating on Harry's already very thin last nerve. If it snapped, well, it'd only be pleasurable for one of them. 

     "My parents  _were_ not criminally dark, and  _I_ am not a pickpocket. So maybe you should watch who you talk to in such a way." Harry snapped at the idiotic man. If only he could light him up. It'd be so much more fun than forcing himself to reign it in. 

     "Well,  _you_ exited a known  _dark_ alley, observing people you  _think_ will be easy targets. So, brat, I don't believe that you  _aren't_ a pickpocket." The man was being very offensive. Now, he didn't even realize that he had fallen off the tightrope. He didn't, which meant he had no time to defend himself against the very insane young boy before him. SO when Harry Suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his robes and yanked him down to his level, the lighter's flame flickering just centimeters from the man's face, well, he didn't expect it. 

    "No, I am not a pickpocket, but from what I've heard, I'm quite deranged, now would you really want to mess with someone who could potentially melt your face off? Because I'm insane, and I will melt your face off."  Harry hissed as the flame brushed against the man's face. He sudden;y realized the gravity of the situation. So, he began screaming rather loudly. After a nice red mark had formed thoroughly, Harry had released the man. With that, Harry swiftly left the vicinity. Going back to where he had been sleeping. Though, it wasn't before Reeta Skeeta got pictures of what happened.

   Now, Ms.Skeeter had no idea who the boy was, nor did she deem it important to follow and ask. The only thing she did know was that this would make one hell of a story. That's all she needed to know. However, if she did know who the young boy was, well, then she would think twice about writing such an obscene article, alas, she did not know.

* * *

 

**The boy who plays with fire:**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**It was yesterday, August 27, that a young boy had done something catastrophic.**

**He was walking out of Knockturn alley, a known dark area, when an older man,**

**his name kept out for personal reasons, dared to insult the young boy by calling**

**him a pickpocket. The boy, whose name remains unknown, did not immediately**

**respond badly, he just looked upset slightly and stated that he was not a Pickpocket.**

**The man refused to believe this, saying multiple rude things. The boy, a red haired**

**child that is not of the Weasely family, suddenly grew angrier and angrier, as if he**

**were going to explode. Within moments, the simple rudeness that could be walked**

**away from, escalated into the young boy holding a muggle source of fire against**

**the grown wizards face. The red haired boy continued to tell the man that he was**

**not a Pickpocket but that he'd been told he was deranged. In fact, he was insane**

**and he would hold no qualms against melting the man's face off. After a rather**

**bad burn had appeared on the man's face, the boy released him. Then, the boy fled**

**back down the alley from which he had came. Who was this violent boy? We do not**

**know. The only thing we do know is that his hair matches his personality. Fiery.**

**The pictures included are of the boy's incounter with the man. We may have a follow**

**up, if such events are to happen. We also know that the burn mark could not be**

**healed completely. If you have any information on the boy, be sure to owl the Daily**

**Profit.**

   Harry Potter chuckled as he read the article. It was not a happy, upbeat, amused chuckle. No, it was dark and dangerous. Severus Snape was sitting across from the boy with a palm on his head. He should have known something like this would happen. He just hoped, damn his kinda optimistic side, that he was worrying over nothing.

   "I believe we have a new person on my bad side. Thankfully, I'll be at Hogwarts soon. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to promise that she'd make it through the month." Harry paused for a moment, "Well, it would seem that when I get to Hogwarts, everyone will know my secret. I was hoping to keep it from them until the first day of classes, but I suppose it'll be alright." Harry sighed as he stood.

   "That reminds me, we'll be having to get your wand about this time. You'll want it for a few days before school so you can get used to it's feel. We should be going now." Snape stated stifly. He was trying hard not to burst into delirious laughter. It was insane. This boy had already stirred up the whole Wizarding community of Britain. It was only a matter of time before he gets banned from countries. No, it was either laugh or cry. Harry Potter was going to tear apart everything that stood in his way.

   "Yes, lets go. I've been wanting a wand. Though, I do hope it's fireproof. Otherwise bad stuff might happen." And with that, they were on their way. Harry seemed to pop back into a good mood after they left, probably because he was no longer looing at the article that the supposed 'horrid woman' wrote. Severus had found that that is what the Potter boy had taken to calling her. From his mumbling at least. Thirty seven wands had been tired. Thirty seven whole wands. None of them had chosen Harry Potter. All of them had rather violent reactions. Ones that Ollivander had never seen before. In fact, one even rolled away from the boy's hand. That had never happened in the whole time that he had been selling wands. It was slightly unnerving. Almost as unnerving as the fact that just an hour before the boy came into his shop, he had seen him in the paper. That was unnerving just a bit more than the fact that a wand had deliberately rolled away from the boy.

   Meanwhile, Harry was getting bored. He was ready to just leave and go to school without a wand. A bored Harry was a dangerous Harry. He'd end up leaving with no wand, and by the time Severus came out of the shop, well, he'd find Harry watching Diagon Alley burn. That wouldn't be good, unless you were Harry.

   Ollivander was searching extra hard for a wand for the boy before him. In all honesty, he did not want to be the next victim of Harry Potter. No. That just didn't sound appealing to him. Not in the slightest.

   Finally, he found the wand that had picked the boy. It was buzzing with the feeling of Harry's magic in the shop. Harry was given the wand and something miraculous happened, Harry felt his palm warm up in a comfortable way. The way when he warms his hands by the fire of a burning house. Harry grinned widely. It was a grin that sent shivers down Severus Snape's spine.

  "How peculiar. How peculiar indeed. Pheonix feather core and Acacia wood. Dumbledore told me to expect you to get a wand that would match another boy I met years ago, but the only thing in common is that you both have Pheonix. Not a feather from the same bird, just a feather. How peculiar. How very Peculiar. I myself did not make this wand. It was given to me by my father who had gotten it from his father. It was made quite a while back. Waiting for it's wizard to arrive. Here you are Mr. Potter. That would be seven Galleons." Through his ramblings, Harry had already observed the wand closely.

    "Of course, Mr. Ollivander. Thank you for the wand." Harry paid and then He and Severus left the shop. Severus was relieved that the boy was pleased with his wand. In fact, Severus was starting to feel oddly protective over the boy's feelings. He'd probably feel even more so if he hadn't know the boy could protect himself quite fine for an eleven year old. They slowly made their way backto Harry's room in Knockturn Alley.

    "Dumbldore has known of every mistreatment that has happened to you by relatives and other muggles. I'm afraid he has a spy that had been watching you and reporting back to him about everything that went on." Severus told Harry as soon as they got back to Harry's room. Harry looked at him with a smirk that made his blood run cold. 

    "Yes. And everything she has reported in the last two years has been absurdely false. You see, I found out what she had been doing easily enough, and she seemed to brighten up towards the idea of joining me after a rather... unfortunate, in her case, accident almost happened to her house and everything in it. She was scared of me for a while, but she's perfectly attached to me now. I've recently sent Aed to her with a letter speaking of how I am fine. Thank you again for Aed and Hedwig. They were lovely presents. In fact, they were the first presents that I have recieved that haven't been clothes hangers or old socks. One of which burned and the other got melted down." Harry gave him a bright, genuine, innocent smile. A smile that would fool anyone that didn't know him. 

   Ah yes, Severus had bought Harry two birthday presents. One was a snow white owl that Harry had named Hedwig. It had reminded Severus of Harry's innocent side, when he smiled genuinely. It was, otherwise, an evil bird that would only let Harry touch it. Hedwig wasn't too fond of Harry's fire, but she was okay with it as long as it stayed at least seven feet away from her. The other present was a Raven Harry had named Aed. Aed's name meant burning fire. Aed reminded Severus of Harry's darker side. The one that came out for those who upset him. The bird was dark, sleek, and beautiful. Beautiful and deadly. It was a rather large bird. Big enough to tear you to shreds. As soon as Severus tried to touch him, it nearly took his finger off, but as soon as Harry tried to touch him, he turned into a big ball of puty in Harry's hands. 

    "Yes, about that, I'll be bringing Aed to Hogwarts for you. Dumbledore won't know about him at all. If you need to use him for your... recruited allies that Dumbledore need not know about, then you may come to my quarters. Otherwise, you'll need to use Hedwig, though, I'm sure you won't mind that." Severus said with a small chuckle. Harry was very attached to both birds. 

    "I may just come to visit Aed too. Otherwise, I was basically thinking the same thing. We cannot have Dumbledore finding out that My side and his side are not the same thing. No matter where I am sorted, he will have to be convinced that we are on the same side until I bring in the big guns." Harry gave a small giggle that made him seem even more deranged than Severus could even imagine. 

* * *

    Meanwhile, Dumbledore was hiding under his desk as hexes were flying at him from the other side of the room. Minerva McGonnagol was not a happy camper. She was feeling something akin to murderous without actually wanting to kill Albus. Just maim or majorly injure him. That was the least that Dumbledore desereved. In her opinion, at least. In Albus Dumbledore's opinion, he had done nothing to deserve what was happening to him. He was only trying to save the world as they knew it. 

    "Minerva, I kow you're upset, but why? I've done nothing wrong." He called from under his desk as he heard a rather loud growl. 

    "You don't know why I'm upset? You don't know? Albus, you complete nut bag. You endangered Harry Potter's life. You put him with his magic hating relatives and he's had to grow up faster than any child should. You could've made a new dark lord. Hell, acording to what I have heard in the letter from the boy himself, he'd have gone down that path if we didn't send that letter while we did. He could have been an Obsucrial. All. Because. Of. You." Minerva was surprisingly clear with what she was saying. It seemed she had somehow cleared up her heavy accent to make sure he understood every single word. 

    "No he wouldn't have, Minerva. He's Harry Potter. The savior that looks like James Potter. Snape will hate him and still protect him and Harry will save the world. I have it all written down somewhere." Minerva flung a powerful cutting curse at the desk, leaving a rather large gash on it. One that made Albus flinch harshly. 

    "I hope you get a very rude awakening, Albus Dumbledore. I have done this three times in the last month. I will not do it again. I fear for you, Albus. I hope you survive the rath that will surely grace your presence." With that, she swept from the room, nearly bumping into Severus. Severus was barely witholding his smirk. 

     "Don't worry, Minerva. From the mumblings I have heard, the boy will make sure Albus gets what is coming. I almost feel bad for him, but then I remember all the things he has done to the boy. This year is going to be interesting. I can't wait for you to meat the boy. He will shock you with his manners as he burns down the school. Suprisingly, he is very polite. Even when it comes to setting stuff on fire. That is, until you make him really angry. Then it'll be more than fire you have to look out for." Severus told the woman as she raised an eyebrow. Indeed, she couldn't wait to meet the boy that had gained Severus Snape's fatherly instincts.

* * *

September 1st, 10:45 Am.

     Severus directed Harry Potter through Kings Cross Station. It was a tradition for first years to run through the barrier and Severus planned on Harry doing the same. RIght before they got to the barrier, Severus stopped. 

    "Now remember, the wall between nine and ten. You run right through it. You won't hit the wall. I promise. Also remember that I will very much appreciate if you didn't call me Seevy at Hogwarts. It would cause some rather unfortunate attention towards the fact that we would have clearly met before. Alright. I must go." And with that, he quicly hugged Harry and then left. Harry stood there frozen for a moment about the hug. He never took Severus to be the affectionate type. 

    Then Harry started to head towards the brick wall he was supposed to run through. Only to find a big group of redhaired people. One of which was screaming about the platform. Weren't they supposed to keep the platform a secret? Because this family was not doing a very good job at it. In fact, he was almost ashamed to be a red head because of them. Then again, he could just slip through without them noticing. 

    He slowly slid through their crowed as they clearly searched for someone. He caught the eye of one of the older children. He gave them the 'be quiet' figer to lip signal as he slowly carried Hedwig, his trunk shrunk down from a spell that Severus had helped him learn. He made it quietly through the barrier without anyone else noticing that he had gone through. Thankfully, he still had some time to find an empty compartment. about a quarter of the people were still saying bye to their loved ones. Harry had no such need, so he had time to find an empty compartment and relax. He hoped nobody would give him reason to set fire to something. Then again, people would recognize him from the Daily Prophet anyways. 

   About five minutes after the train started the door slid open. The boy who opened it seemed to be part of that redhaired group from earlier. Harry wondered what he wanted. There were plenty of compartments that probably weren't full. 

    "Have you seen Harry Potter?" He asked as Harry raised an eyebrow. This would be an interesting conversation, because he had never seen this boy in his life, and for some reason, he was asking for him.  

 


	4. Maybe I should give up my plan and just watch everything burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:
> 
> “Have you seen Harry Potter?” He asked as Harry raised an eyebrow. This would be an interesting conversation, because he had never seen this boy in his life, and for some reason, he was asking for him.

“It’s kinda hard to see Harry Potter, in my opinion.” The young Potter stated lowly as he stared at the boy before him. He wasn’t lying, It’s rather hard to see himself without a mirror, and he had yet to see a mirror on the train. So really, he hadn’t seen Harry Potter. Not within the last hour, anyways.

“And what’s so hard about it? Look for a dark haired, green eyed boy with a scar on his head. It isn’t that complicated.” Now what exactly did this boy mean? He was absolutely sure that he did not have dark hair. Nor did he have green eyes. In this moment, he was infinitely glad that his hair covered the scar. Otherwise the whole big secret would be let out before they even got to the fun part. So, for now, he would use fire to help him get his point across.

“You see, whatever your name is, I do not like unwanted attention. You are very unwanted and you are giving me attention that I do not feel pleased by. So If you do not leave and return to your failure of a search, well, I’ll have to get a little physical. You see, last time I did that, a wicked woman put it in the paper.” By the end of his threat, Harry had already crossed the compartment and had his lighter in his hand, flaming before the boys face.

The boy, whose name was still unknown, paled, which Harry didn’t think was possible giving how pale he already was. The boy had most definitely read about Harry in the paper. Good, then they didn’t have to go through formalities.

“When I find Harry I’m going to tell him what you have done. We’re best friends and one day he’s going to Marry my sister. I’ll have you know, he won’t like you threatening his best friend. Apologize now and I won’t be forced to tell him.” Oh dear, this other red head was more delusional than Harry had originally thought.

“If Harry Potter is your best friend, as you say he is, then why on earth do you seem to have no clue where he is? That’s rather silly of you to have lost your best friend. Honestly, maybe you imagined he was your friend, which, wouldn’t be as hard as you think. You should get checked for a concussion when we get to Hogwarts. Maybe you ran into the wrong platform at the station before finding the right one.” Harry was showing mock concern in a way that was truly terrifying. He was saying everything in a soft, gentle, absolutely babying voice.

“You bloody bastard, I haven’t imagined my best friend. That’s it. When I find him, because we got separated at the station, I’m going to bring him here to show you who your messing with.” The boy looked nearly close to tears. Nobody could blame him, really. Dealing With Harry would prove to be exhausting in every way. Especially mentally.

“But you see, I’m not messing with Harry Potter. I’m messing with you. So really, involving your best friend would make no sense. Now, if you don’t leave now, I’ll be forced to take you to the prefects. I’ll have to tell them about your name calling. I really don’t like name calling. Someone always gets hurt. The last person who called me a name got burned. You should be thankful that I am not showing you the same courtesy.” The boy made no move to leave. Harry was getting awfully annoyed. That was never good.

“You’ll regret this. I swear it on my name, Ron Weasley. I promise you will. You psycho. You complete and utter Psycho!” Apparently his name was Ron Weasley. That would prove to be good information to have. Very useful indeed.

Harry reached over and grabbed the boy’s collar. He drew the boy down to his slightly shorter height. He ran a cold, slim finger down the side of the boys face and before either could blink, he had his lighter out and ready to burn him. He gave the apparent Ron Weasley a blood chilling smirk.

“I prefer Pyromaniac, but whichever gets you more scared will be fine. Though, I’m sure I told you about how much I despise name calling. To the point where I burned a grown wizard right on the cheek. Maybe the same treatment will prove to show you that you shouldn’t get so cheeky. Oh and how rude of you, never even asked me my name. Well, I suppose you’ll find out with the rest of them.” He let the flame touch the boys jaw, “Sh sh, it’ll be all over here in a moment. Don’t worry, it’ll only leave a small scar. Scars give you more character. Now dry your tears, they’ll get on me, and while I enjoy watching people cry, I despise people crying on me.” With that, he pulled the flame away from the boy, leaving a satisfying mark where it once had been.

Ron Weasley ran from the compartment crying. He had no knowledge of who the boy was, the only thing he knew was that he had to get out of there. The tears that ran down the left side of his face had gotten to his burn. It didn’t hurt it more, nor did it make it feel better. It seemed to irritate the burn more than anything.

Harry was quite content with what he’d done. He didn’t reveal his identity nor did he cause a super big amount of trouble. His plan could still be followed through with. Though, now Harry had a few other things to think about. Like why Ron Weasley thought they were best friends. Or why Ron Weasley thought he would be marrying Ron’s sister.

Harry had found that the answer was probably the same as every other life problem he had. The cause was surely Albus Dumbledore. That made him think that maybe he should just give up the plan and watch everything burn. Then again, he wanted Dumbledore to lose the maximum amount of everything. He wanted to cut him open and pour salt in the wound. He wanted to do everything that would hurt the man and then even more.

 

* * *

 

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall felt a shiver go down their spines. They knew something happened on the train. Something to do with Harry. They just hoped that Dumbledore wasn’t involved. They almost felt bad for the old man. He was Harry Potter’s Proclaimed Arch Nemesis. In fact, Dumbledore was right below Voldemort on Harry’s list. Imagine how much Harry Hated Voldemort if Voldemort is even above Dumbledore. That is a hard feat to make.

Harry Potter was hateful, easily annoyed, and hardly pleased unless you got on his good side and spent time with him. Severus was just scared that maybe being on his good side wouldn’t be enough to get out of his horrid nickname. Seevy was just a horrendous thing to call somebody. Lucius Malfoy had heard Harry call him that too, and he’ll never hear the end of it from the blonde man. Or even his whole family, who he had inevitably told about the nickname and the mysterious child he was with.

Though, maybe Harry would give Minerva a nickname too. One that is super embarrassing like Severus’. That way he wouldn’t be alone in the torture. Maybe Harry should have been sent to Durmstang. Then Severus and Minerva wouldn’t be in immediate danger when Harry inevitably set the whole school on fire out of spite because Dumbledore did something trivial like calling him ‘my boy’ or something else of the sort.

“Minerva, I have an underlying fear that Harry has done something exceptionally terrible and now the whole world is endangered because there is nothing to hold him back.” Severus stated as they began to head towards the meeting that all teachers would be attending before the students arrived.

“I have an underlying fear that as soon as Harry Potter see’s Albus, he’s going to go completely off and blow up the whole school.” Minerva responded as they got to the door of Dumbledore’s office.

“Good, I guess we’re on the same page. Have you prepared for the worst? Because if I get even the slightest feeling that Harry will go off, then I’m running out of the school. My cloak is at the point where it is basically indestructible from how many charms, wards, potions, and anything else I could think of that have been put on it.” Severus said while looking down at his robe that was now fire retardant among many other things.   
  
“Yes. I have put many runes and wards around everything I hold important, including myself. I can only hope I have prepared enough. If I must, I’ll take a window as a short cut. I don’t want to be caught in his range of fire. If he loses it anymore than you say he already has, well, everyone will be an enemy.” Minerva shuddered at the idea of being Harry’s enemy. Even if she actually wasn’t. She was worried about the students that may somehow find their way onto Harry’s ‘Not Welcome’ list.

They entered Dumbledore’s office and sat with the rest of the professors. They could only hope that they stayed on Harry’s good side too. Harry might just be the reason that a few posts are open for professors next year, and nobody needed that.

“Alright, I’m sure you’ve all heard, but Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts this year.” Dumbledore announced as a few gasps rang out, but otherwise, their was clapping and smiles. If only they knew how terrifying the boy could be. They wouldn’t be so happy. Especially since their is high chances that at any moment he could get bored and light the school on fire.

“Calm, calm. I’m sure you all know that he’ll almost surely be in Gryffindor. After all, his whole family has been in Gryffindor. Not to mention that he is the vanquisher of the dark lord. It’d be almost obscene for him to not be in Gryffindor.” At this, Severus internally smirked. Obscene was basically the boy’s middle name. He knew for a fact that there was no way the boy would be in Gryffindor. Especially not if that’s what Albus wanted. Hell, If Dumbledore wanted Harry to live a nice quiet life, Harry would make sure to light fires on every street corner and scream about where he lives, just because he had to defy what Albus Dumbledore wants for him.

“Ah, yes. The Potter boy is very intelligent from what I’ve gathered. Well mannered in the letter he sent. He might land himself in Ravenclaw too. Maybe Hufflepuff. Possibly Slytherin from what his guide for Diagon Alley has told me.” Minerva spoke up as everyone froze. Dumbledore laughed at the idea of him being in any of those houses.

“Oh, please, do continue to joke at another time Minerva. We’re trying to be serious. Who knew you were so funny.” Dumbledore really wasn’t suspecting a thing. Quite a foolish old man. He should have known he created something that wasn’t what he was aiming for.

* * *

 

The train pulled up to the station, and by that time, Harry was ready to through himself out the window and run to the school. Ron Weasley had apparently spread around the whole train exactly what Harry did. Except it wasn’t what Harry did. Ron made up a whole elaborate story about how ‘the strange psycho red head’ clearly his makeup in his bag to hide all the bruises that Ron had left when they fought.

Harry ignored the stares when he left the compartment, he ignored the whispers about him, hell he even ignored the name calling. He was not in the mood to deal with any of this. So he swiftly made his way to the man that was yelling for the first years. The giant man, that was starting to lead them towards a lake. One they would cross.

“Water, my mortal enemy. I have conquered you time and time again. Now you will carry me across because I am your master now.” Harry muttered under his breath, “Now you will remember that you are truly below me.” He let out a loud laugh as everyone stared at him with wide eyes. He, once again, sounded completely deranged.

They climbed in the boats, most doing their best to ignore the clearly insane boy that had apparently burnt Ron Weasley and ended up with a black eye and a few missing teeth. Harry ended up being the only one in his boat because everyone else didn’t want to be near such an insane boy. Or they wouldn’t lower themselves to sit with him. Harry didn’t mind. In fact, he quite liked the peace of having his own boat to conquer his foolish enemy, water, yet again.

Harry stared at the castle. Not in amazement like all the other first years. No. In disgust because it held the horrid man known as Albus Dumbledore. The man that could be blamed for all his life problems. He probably made the man who killed his parents evil. He wanted to set fire to everything for a moment, but he stopped himself. He had to remember that he had to play innocent, abused, taken advantage of Harry Potter. If he played his part well, Dumbledore wouldn’t be coming back next year.

  
When they finally got to shore and into the castle, Harry finally met Minerva McGonagall. She kept glancing at him and giving his very quick, unnoticed by anyone else, warm smiles. He had a feeling that he would definitely get on well with her. Especially after hearing about her attacks on his arch nemesis, Albus Dumbledore. He gave her a quick smile before she left, saying she’d be right back.

Moments later, they were heading into the Great hall. Harry Potter stared up at Dumbledore with disgust. The man even looked like a nutter. A nutter that Harry badly wanted to set on fire. Then, the sorting hat was presented.

_**I am the one trusted by the founders,** _   
_**I promise I will not lie,** _   
_**Nobody else can influence my decision,** _   
_**Even if they fake a cry,** _

_**You might be a Gryffindor,** _   
_**Where chivalry and braveness please the heart,** _   
_**It isn’t about no fears at all,** _   
_**But facing things that you think could tear you apart,** _

_**Perhaps you’ll be a Ravenclaw,** _   
_**Where wisdom is honored above anything you see,** _   
_**It doesn’t mater what wisdom you hold,** _   
_**As long as it matters to thee,** _

_**You might fit in Hufflepuff,** _   
_**Where Loyalty will be assured and everything is just,** _   
_**You don’t have to care very much,** _   
_**But hard work is a must,** _

_**You could even be a Slytherin,** _   
_**Where your goal will be reached no matter what,** _   
_**Where you can find everything you need,** _   
_**They will protect their own from being caught,** _

_**So sit down on the stool,** _   
_**Let me look through your mind,** _   
_**You could be in any house,** _   
_**Depending on what I find.** _

Harry quite liked the song that the hat had sung. He had explained everything carefully. No bias what so ever. Most people who explained the houses held bias because they had been in one or the other. Now Harry had a perfectly unbiased explanation and he was almost absolutely sure of which house would be his.

After the clapping stopped, the sorting began. Name after name was called. When the M’s were gotten to, Harry recognized the boy on the stool. He had met the boy’s father. He was sure of it. When He and Severus were shopping. His father was quite rude. The boy got Slytherin.

“Potter, Harry.” With that, Harry made his way through the remaining first years. Gasps of shock made their way all around the hall. Ron Weasley blanched when he realized that the boy he insulted was Harry Potter. Dumbledore was staring in shock because Harry didn’t look like his father, and he had been in the daily prophet not too long ago.

Harry Gave Severus and Minerva smiles as he sat down. Severus returned it as a nod and Minerva gave him a small smile. The, the hat was placed on his head.

_**"Hmmm, very interesting. What a well guarded mind. Quite.….. WHAT IS THIS.… OH MERLIN SAVE ME FROM SUCH MADNESS! HOW COULD THIS BE HARRY POTTER. THIS IS NOT A BROKEN BOY LIKE ALBUS HAD PLANNED THIS IS A COMPLETELY INSANE, UNFIXABLE CHILD. FIRE, SO MUCH FIRE.”** _ The old hat was screaming but not out loud. He was screaming in the boys mind. It was quite annoying for Harry. In fact, the thought of burning him made the hat stop and immediately freeze.

_‘if you don’t mind, stop yelling in my head. It is very unpleasant. Just ignore everything that has nothing to do with sorting me.’_ Harry thought at the invader of his mind. Slowly, the hat complied.

_**“All the Making of a Hufflepuff in a twisted way. Ravenclaw could happen but only because you want to have the upper hand. Not Gryffindor. You’re brave but you only do things when you think about it, and needlessly putting yourself in danger does not appeal to you. Ah, I see, you have a goal set, and you will do anything to achieve such a thing.”** _

_“I have a bet with Seevy, you should put me in Hufflepuff. He’ll flip his lid. It’ll be great.”_ Harry whispered to the Hat out loud. Making it seem as if he were pleading to be put somewhere else. Dumbledore would be able to see his face and his lip moving. He didn’t know how, but he knew.

**_“Come on, you know what it’s going to be. What it has to be. I cannot be swayed. You’ll fit best in SLYTHERIN.”_** The hat had yelled the last part. With that, the whole hall was silent. Harry sighed and stood, taking the hat off.

“Well, see you in class, Mickey G.” He whispered as Minerva scowled at the nickname. Then he slowly began to stride to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore looked like he was choking on a piece of candy. Harry hoped so. That would be quite amusing. In quite a few people’s opinions that would be amusing. The clapping began with Severus. Severus knew since they had met that Harry Potter would be a Slytherin. Slowly, because their head of house accepted him, they Slytherin table began to clap as Harry sat down. Everyone else was silent.

“Harry, If you want to be resorted, we can allow it.” Dumbledore stated as he stood. Maybe Harry should abandon the plan. Or he could just change it a bit.

“Dumbledore, I do not wish such a thing. In fact, I’m disappointed in you for many things right now. You’ve caused a lot of problems for me. Ones that do not make me want to forgive you nay time soon. It’d be best if we don’t speak. Sometimes I get a bit ahead of myself and I tend to... Light things up a bit. So please, do keep away while I recover from your terrible deeds.” Harry stated formally, just a hint of childishness creeping in along with some dark humor towards the end. Severus let out a relieved sigh. Harry didn’t plan on blowing up the school just yet. They were safe... For now.


	5. But as I mentioned before, That is completely and unacceptably Criminal

    Harry Potter did not mind that most of Slytherin house was glaring at him. Not until an upper year had grabbed his arm and sneered down at him. That is when Harry started to have a problem with it. 

   "You think you're hot shit, Potter. Probably going to try to look down on us all. Well, I won't be looked down upon by the son of a filthy little whore of a Mudblood." And with that, something in Harry had decided that maybe he should let this elder boy feel just how unhappy he was. Oh so very unhappy. 

    "I don't know your name. I won't learn your name. Though, it is a shame that you had to bring my mother into this. If you hadn't heard from anyone that has made the same mistake as you just did, I do not like name calling. Not just against me, but against people that I would've esentially held dear if they were alive today. You must think it's just a mistake, me being here. I'll correct your opinion on that. You see, I'm here because I wish to do some of the most criminal things I can think of. I've had years to think of criminal things so I know many of them. I wish to do it in a manner that even the most calm, collected of wizards take one look at what I've done, and they lose their previous meal.

    "I want to tear Dumbledore limb by limb as he dances from the flames licking up his body. I want to feel his digusting, diesesed blood spilling all over my hands. I want to watch as I force him to watch me burn everything he's ever held dear, then I want to watch as he dies from bloodloss and burns. I want to make him pay for everything he's done to me. Stuff you wouldn't believe an old man capable of. Especially considering he's the leader of the light." The boy was the only one hearing Harry because that's what Harry wanted. Harry's magic bent to his will. 

   "And I want to rip the nails out of Voldemort's hands, I want to watch him squirm as I tear down everything he built. I'll make sure it's a slow, unstoppable flame. He'll watch until I get bored of his anger and sadness. Then I'll set him on fire. A fire that cannot be tamed by any amount of water. One that will roast him alive and produce no smoke so he won't be poisoned. I was to watch as he burns and turns to ashes. I want to sit there, sipping a drink of my choice while eating a snack of my choice as I watch the people who wronged me slowly burn until there is no trace of them left in the world. But as I mentioned earlier, that's all highly, completely, and unacceptably criminal. If I did such a thing right now, well, who would ever join my side if I did it now? Nobody. I want the world on my side, telling me I have every right to burn them both, and anyone who goes against me, alive." Harry said with a wicked smile forging his lips into a leathal poison. 

   The boy that had originally tried to break down Harry, was quaking. The other's where quite curious as to why. They had seen Potter's lips moving but they hadn't heard a thing. As if they had all gone deaf. But they could hear everything else. It also seemed that his lip movements where being twisted around so nobody could eavesdrop. All of a sudden they could hear the two again, which shocked them more than anything that night. 

    "I'm sure you agree that I am nothing like you've been told." Harry stated softly, as if talking to an upset four year old. The boy he was talking to, Adrian Pucey, was starting to think that maybe the wizarding world was about to be destroyed, and not by the supposed Dark Lord. No, by the supposed savior golden boy. Which meant that there would be no light side in the war that his family suspected was going to happen within the next few years. That meant that 'The Boy Who Lived' was going to fight in a way that ensured he would be capable of tearing the most powerful Dark Lord to shreds. 

    "I see." Adrian Pucey chocked out. Most of slytherin was curious by now. What exactly had the eleven year old said that made Pucey so... terrified. 

    "Oh, and Pucey, if you happen to say anything about this encounter, well, I can't promise that you won't make it in the list. I can nearly assure that you will. I don't think either of us need that." Pucey nodded in agreement. He had ultimately decided that he was the luckiest boy in the world to have just gotten a second chance. He had come to the conclusion that siding with Harry Potter might be worth anything his family will throw at him. No, It'd definitely be worth it. If he sided with anyone else, it was an almost absolute guarantee that he'd be taken out by the boy. 

    The attention turned away from the conversation the two clearly had. Instead, Slytherin turned attention to the fact that Harry Potter seemed to be familiar with their head of house. That was quite peculiar. They all highly doubted that the two had just bumped into each other somewhere. 

    "Potter, I heard you were raised by Muggles." Someone called out. It was good that they were in the common room. They had been given sometime to become slightly familiar with each other before bed. 

    "I don't see how that would be any of your business. If I was, then I was. Nobody'd be able to change it now." Harry Potter responded in a cold, dead voice. Even a deafman would be able to sense that tone and know they were treading in very dangerous waters. One wrong move and they would be wiped out. 

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting in his quarters, hoping that the Slytherin student body would not provoke Harry Potter. He didn't need the dungeons blown up. He also didn't need a Hogwarts house completely wiped out because the boy decided that maybe going through with his highly criminal plan is absurd without practice. After meeting the boy, actually hearing his plotting, and realizing that the child probably never had hinges in the first place, Snape could only hope that the Slytherin house would be smart enough to realize that Harry could destroy them, and would, without a moments hesitation if he thought he could get away with it. 

    Severus took a small sip of burbon as he thought about the boy. It seemed that, even only being related by one of the only sane members of the family, the Black family madness had reached Harry Potter. It probably only manifested if one were in multiple very abusive situations. Harry Potter had definitely been abused. Snape had seen a similar, yet somehow, defying all logic, saner look from Bellatrix LeStrange. Yes, you have processed that correctly. Harry Potter was most likely less sane that Bellatrix 'Deranged' LeStrange. That very thought sent a shudder down Severus' spine. 

    "I am glad I got on his side before I offended him in any way." Severus muttered under his breath. He was truly greatful that he had somehow landed himself on the boy's good side, no matter how unprobable.

    Just as the man was relaxing, someone had to ruin it. Of course he already knew who it was... Albus Dumbledore. He was just making things messy. Couldn't he give them all a break before he broke out the crazy. Angering. That's what Albus Dumbledore was.

    "Severus, I believe I need to have a chat with Mr. Potter. You'll have to come with me to collect him. I believe if he notices you with me, then he will believe that it is important enough." Severus groaned loudly as he walked out of his chambers. Sure, it would be amusing to see what the boy had in store for the man, but he just wanted to relax and get away from Albus. 

   They made their ways to the Slytherin Common room. It was still during the time for them to be socializing, and Severus counted on Harry still beng there. Otherwise he'd have to spend more time with the crazy old fool accompanying him. That would be a disaster. 

* * *

 

   Severus entered the Common room and found his prayers answered. The Red haired boy was still sitting in the room. Harry happened to notice him as soon as he entered to room, so there wasn't need for much wait or to try to get the boy's attention. Severus motioned for him to follow him out. The boy shrugged and did so. He was getting bored sitting there and watching everyone. Once he got out, he noticed Dumbledore and shot a glare at Severus. DUmbledore cleared his throat. 

    "Harry, My boy, please take into consideration that you are in danger in the house of Slytherin. Really, we can get you put into Gryffindor with Ronald Weasley. That way you can both get closer after the little accident on the train." Harry blinked as he saw the man's eyes twinkle. Was that normal? He sure didn't think so. 

    "All ofense, old man. Don't act so comfortable with me, I have only met you today, and you're the Headmaster of my school. Another thing, really, I suppose you wouldn't know this, but I've worked it out with Slytherin. We get along swimmingly. Now, finally, I don't want to go to the house of speaking before you think. Especially not with Ronald Weasley there. You reffered to it as an Accident? Well, it was anything but that. The boy threatened me with his apparent best friend who just so happened to be me. I have never met a bigger, in the words of Sevvy here, dunderhead. I meant to burn the boy. Just as I meant to burn that man before school. Now, how about you leave me alone before something bad happens to the older than dirt Dumbledore." Dumbledore looked as if somebody was trying to strangle him. The twinkle in his eyes quickly disappeared, much to Harry's dismay. He was hoping to study the twinkle. 

    "Now Harry, you don't mean that. I'm sure it was just a big misunderstanding. You belong in Gryffindor. Your parents would be dissapointed in the way you're acting." Harry tensed at this. The man really was an idiot.

    "Mr. Potter to you, Dumbledore. Oh, and trying to influence an Orphan's decision with his  _dead_ parents? What is wrong with you? Read my lips, I belong in the house I was placed in. If I belonged in Gryffindor, I'd be there. So why don't you mind your own business before you're reminded that I just so happen to feel inclined to light you on fire. Go ahead and tell anyone you want that I'm going dark, or that I'm just misguided. I don't care. I can already tell you that I'd much rather catch myself on fire than ever comply with your wishes. Believe me, I'm usually pretty fun to be around, but you will never see that side. The only time you'll hear me laugh will be either at other people's expense or when you're running around trying to stop the fire that's slowly burning you to death." The red haired man stepped forward with his lighter in his hand, swiping the flame at the ashen old man. 

    Severus was just barely containing himself. This was entertaining. More so than Minerva's questionable knowledge of jinxes and hexes. Dumbledore looked more terrified of the boy than he was of Minerva. That was saying something rather large. 

    "Oh, and sir, I can speak to snakes, is that normal for a wizard?" Harry didn't know what came over him. He just had this feeling that if he said something along those lines, the man would leave faster. He had done research. Books clearly written by Bigots stated that the ability to speak to snakes was a sign of a dark lord. He had no idea that it had a darker meaning to the man before him. Said man had frozen and paled even more, which was a nearly impossible feat. Harry stared at the man with dark happiness. He had just found something that somehow had reached the man. He gave a dark, mocking grin. He had even more leverage now. 

   "You.... You are not Harry Potter. What have you done with him? I know what you are. You are not Harry Potter. Harry Potter is going to be the savior of the wizarding world. He is going to follow through his parents foot steps by being a Gryffindor. You are an imposter. I don't know how, but you've done something. I'll expose you fir what you are." The man prattled on as he fled down the Hall of the dungeons. Harry stared after him with an amused glint in his eyes. 

   "You hear that Sevvy? I'm apparently an imposter and I've done something terrible to the real Harry Potter. How awful of me." Harry stated as he looked at Severus. Severus just shook his head. 

    "Alright. Time for bed. Go to your dorm." Harry complied with the man's orders. He decided to sleep on all this new information. He had gained a terribly wonderful amount of leverage that day. Dumbledore really wouldn't know what hit him. It would be... terrifyingly beautiful when Harry made Dumbledore fall. He was going to tear down the man's throne brick by brick. Then he'd throw everything about the wizarding world away and build one soely based on the fact that you have magic and you have control over it, it wont matter what kind of magic you do. It won't matter what is in your blood. You will be judged based on power and what you do with it. 

   Harry giggled softely. Sounding like he was so far gone that he should be nowhere near other people. He had plans and expectations. People like Dumbledore, powerful but extremely stupid with no control, well, they were going to be prematurely cremated. Harry may have been Insane, but he was going to make everyone adore him before they realize it. Then nobody would have objections when he took over the world. 

    Harry soon pushed off the happy thoughts to let his anger boil. Dumbledore was trying to manipulate him with his dead parents. Well, jokes on him. Harry couldn't remember them, so why would he care about how they'd feel about the way he was acting? He wouldn't. He never knew them, he held no love for them. No, every bit of love he may have felt for them had expired. He hadn't loved anything but fire, himself, and basic destruction and mayhem for many years. So why, in the name of all things Harry had burned, would he care now? Now that didn't seem very logical, not even to Harry. 

    "That's okay, he'll realize his mistakes. His downfall will be my rise. He's made me this way, so he gets to suffer the concequenses. Probably even more than anyone else. Besides, the Old dirt bag was probably the one who made the dark lord who killed his parents into a dark lord. Hell, he was making Harry want to become a dark lord just so he's be able to see the man have another break down. Not to mention then he'd have a resonable excuse to burn stuff down. He'd be evil, it'd be in his job description. 

* * *

     Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was baracading his office. He did not want the imposeter getting in. No, he couldn't have that. 

    "What on earth are you doing?" One of the portraits asked as he watched the crazy old man. He couldn't stop himself from asking.

    "Good question. The boy, Harry Potter, is not Harry Potter, but an imposter. He lights stuff on fire. He burns people. He speaks to snakes. He's evil. A dark imposter trying to take over the world. I must stop him. So in order to plan, I have blocked every enterance to my office. He musn't get in, He'll surely poison me and then steal my face and pretend to be me. Then, after he's ruined my reputation, He'll go back to the Potter boy and he'll easily over throw the whole world." Dumbledore rambled as the portrait stared at him blankly. Then he silently chuckled while the man was distracted. 

    It seemed that Albus Dumbledore had ruined the Potter boy. It was the only reasonable explaination. He had done something terrible and now the boy was so fucked in the head that he used fire to do as he pleased. The man had this coming, really. He acted like everyone was a pawn, but now he was in trouble because what he thought was a pawn turned out to be a piece that isn't part of the game. A piece that could break every piece and tear apart the board. 

   "I must defend the world. I cannot let the imposter do such terrible things. I'll have to find the real Harry Potter too. If I find him, then the imposter will have no choice to admit that he is a fake. Then I can take him out in any way possible and nobody will have in qualms. It'll all work out. It's for the greater good." Dumbledore was starting to place random knick-knacks on the floor. As if to booby-trap his whole office. It was truly amusing in a sad sort of way. Sad because the old man was clearly senile, but amusing because he had successfully trapped himself in his office by doing all of this. 

    Dumbledore proceeded to sit hugging his knees in his fire place, as if to have a quick and easy way out incase the imposter did find a way into his office. 

    "The imposter won't catch me. I am Albus Dumbledore. I will not be caught. I am the greatest, lightest wizard of the world." The man whispered with such a sureness that it was truely worrying. This man was not alright in the head. Definitely not. Anyone with any senses whatsoever would be able to tell. 

   Albus Dumbledore sat in his fire place all night, anticipating the imposter at any moment. He laughed loudly when the morning came. 

   "It seems that I have bested the imposter. This might be easier than I thougt. But I must not under-estimate my enemy. I don't know what he might be hiding up his sleeve." Dumbledore declared as he lept out of his fire place. Yes, the man was truly concerning for all parties. The portraits were wondering whether or not the should find a way to send an owl to St. Mungos. They were leaning towards doing so immediately.


	6. A wicked awakening

      The student body of Hagwarts had finally had enough of Harry Potter. It was a week into the school year, and he had made it so if anybody heared him screaming in the corridor, well, they'd continue on their merry way. Some would most likely even stop to see what they had to thank for Harry Potter finally being taught a lesson. Not that Harry cared about any of this. Not yet anyways. 

    The final straw had broken for the entirety of the Slytherin house. You see, they had to put up with the boy day in and day out. They had to deal with the fact that if you mutter about something he thinks you shouldn't even think about of, well, your robes get lit on fire. Did their beloved head of house do anything? Well, he would have, if it had been anybody except Harry Potter. You see, while Severus may have been warry of the boy, there were other, far more complicated reasons behind why he didn't do anything. He was to side with the boy on most things. That's all that anybody needed to know. 

    Nobody had seen the Headmaster since the first day of school. He was apparently locked in his office, going on a rather large rampage and trying to locate the real Harry Potter. Whatever that meant. So nobody could go to him for any help. They were going to have to take things into their own hands. Potter may not have known, but Slytherin's have been dealing with curses, prejudice, jinxes, and full on hatred that had been dealt towards them for a very long time. They knew the art of revenge. Not that they'd use any particular skills against the boy. He had pushed them too far for that. 

    "We need to elect a group of people to actually grab Potter. People who can detain the boy or die trying. Not that he'd have the capabitilties to actually kill any of us. People tend to try to kill us alot, we can handle it. We also need a group that will be required to search the boy. We have to get any flammable thinks away from him, including his wand. I wouldn't put it past him to set it on fire if he needed to." Marcus Flint whispered to the group. They had to be quiet, despite the silencing charms. They weren't going to take any risks. Not that Potter was cautious around them. He thought he was better. 

     "I think we should have four seventh years detain him. Then all of the first year boys search him. They'd be the most familiar with what he uses in fire situations." Adrian Pucey stated lowly as the group stared at him. There were nods and mutters of agreement. It was the best plan that they could come up with. It wasn't that bad, either. Considering that all of the other houses would ignore them if they were attacking Potter. They wouldn't face any concequenses unless Snape figured it out, and that would only happen if the boy caught something on fire. 

    With the plan agreed upon, the students started to head out. The only people that were participating in the activity were the first year slytherin boys, and then everyone else fifth year and up. The fourth years and under wanted to participate, but the Prefects had made it clear that they would 1) have to be around the boy longer than them, meaning by the time the Potter boy actually starts learining harmful spells, they upperclassmen would already be gone and 2) they didn't need to see, hear, or do snnything to the boy now because they were too young and they would also have more time to do anything to him. 

   

* * *

   Harry Potter was in the library, reading through a book about charms. Unsuspecting of anything that could potentially harm him. He was losing his edge and he hadn't even realized it. He thought that nobody could touch him. He had fire. They couldn't do anything to him. Besides, they were all scared of him. 

    He slowly closed his book as he layed his head down. He was bored, but he couldn't be kicked out of the Library. So that killed any thoughts of lighting a fire to keep him happy. It was then, that he was at his weakest moment. It was then that four seventh years snuck up behind him. 

    "If only I could light something on fire, but then Madam Pince won't let me back in and I wouldn't be able to learn stuff like how to levitate fire. Or what plants induce reactions simular to fire. That could be useful knowledege one day." He was sure of it. That's the last thing that happened before he was hit with a spell from behind. Then, everything went dark. Harry didn't know what was going on, but there was going to be hell to pay for this. He didn't care if he had to kill the whole school as revenge. 

 

    When Harry Potter came to, he was restrained, and from what he could tell, surrounded. His eyes flew open, his head flinging left, then right. He could see he was surrounded bu his house mates. He reached to grab his lighter, or, at least he attempted to. He couldn't move his arm more than a milimeter. He looked around, they had malicious smirks. This was not good. No. Not at all. He was restrained and he didn't have anything to protect himself. This, this was something that Harry Potter didn't think they'd be capable of. And for the first time in a very long time, Harry Potter was very, very afraid. 

                       ~ _ ***Violence, torture, and very terrible stuff happening ahead, if sensitive to such things, skip until you see another bold note saying it is over.*~**_

   One of the seventh years, Mulciber, stepped closer to the boy. He ran the tip of his wand down the side of the boy's face. 

   "I see that you seem to be aware of your situation, Potter. Good, then this next part won't come as much of a shock to you." That wicked look grew darker and darker. Harry nearly shivered as he laid there, frozen in horror. "Pessimi Memoria." They older boy stated darkly as he cast a curse that Harry didn't know. He would soon realize what it was though. A terrible thing. Something that would shift everything after this day. 

              ~Memory~

     _"Freak, you've burnt the eggs. You know what that means." Harry whimpered as his aunt glared at him. She grabbed his hand, his left one, knowing he was right handed. She drug him over to the stove that he had scurried away from, the burner still hot. She pressed the palm of his hand to the burner. His shrieks filling the air. The scent of burning flesh filled the air, and only then, did the horrid woman, Petunia Dursley, release the boy._

_"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I won't I promise. I'll be good." The young boy was rambling. Trying to ignore the searing pain in his hand as tears streamed down his face. That's when his Uncle, Vernon Dursley, burst into the room._

_"Freak, I'll give you something to cry about!" They man said angrily as he grabbed his belt. He pushed the young boy to the floor and hit with with the belt. Whiper after whimper fell from the boy's lips as each hit rained down on him. He couldn't take the pain. It hurt so much, why did this have to happen to him. Why did his parents leave him with these people? He couldn't help but hate them. They were dead, and they would never come and save him._

_"I'm sorry." He muttered it over and over again. As if it were a prayer to god that would save him if only he said it enough times. His back was bloody. His hand was blistered. His tongue was bleeding where he had bitten down to keep from screaming. Why couldn't it be over. Why couldn't it be over._

_Kicks were delivered, fists flying in his direction. He could barely breathe. He was gasping for air to fill his lungs. He thought he was going to die. Everything started to become fuzzy as his Hazel eyes began to droop. He accepted his fate. He was going to die. Not even at the age of nine and he was at the end of his life. And then everything went black._

_The next day, he woke up. That was the worst. The fact that he accepted it with his whole heart that he was going to die. Apparently death was too good for him._

_~END OF MEMORY~_

 Potter gasped as he was thrown back into his current situation. The Slytherin's didn't know what the memory was. Only that his screams were just what they wanted, and now that they had gotten some, they wanted more. 

    Potter's red hair, drenched in sweat, was sticking to his skin. He was shivering, trying to expell the memory. That was before he had his fire. His precious fire. He was going to burn them, just like he had been burned. 

    Another person stepped up to curse him. He was panting. He still felt like he could barely breathe. He needed air. He needed it. 

    "Diffindo." The girl stated sharply, flicking her wand. There was now a cut across Harry's face. Just barely missing his eyes. It ran from his right cheek, across his nose in an upwards slant, and ended on his forhead. He screamed when it his him. It stung. It hurt so badly. He just wished it would go away. He was angry at himself. He had allowed himself to get into this situation. He had no way out, and he was resorting back to old methods of wishing for everything to go away. 

     "Accio Dagger." And the torture got worse and worse. Some burnt him, they way he had done to so many before. They'd hold the flame to his skin until he was screaming and writhing and begging for them to stop. Then, they'd do it for a little longer. Until he promised he'd never do it again. They didn't know that they were making him copy his worst memory. 

     Finally, It had come to an almost finish. Harry Potter was half unconcious from the pain. He couldn't handle it. He had never been in so much pain before. That was really saying something. He had been in a lot of painful situations. 

    "Cruccio!" Andrian Pucey was particularly angry at the boy. He cased the unforgiveable. He knew that even if DUmbledore got the alert, he wasn't leaving his office.

     The potter boy screamed louder than he had during any other part of the torture. His body was twitching randomly, but he was still restrained. This had caused even more pain. The boy blacked out just before it was lifted.

   

                                        _ ***Alright, the violence is over. That's about it. It's still talking about torture. Not thouroughly.***_

     As they released him and started to move him, they froze. Adrian Pucey was staring at the boy in horror, Marcus Flint was doing the same. Everyone could see what the boy had hidden so well. They didn't know if his magic had hidden it, or if he had been more cautious than they thought. The Boy's tattered clothing showed a rather large, nasty set of scars on his back. Nobody had touched his back, so somebody else had tortured the boy quite a while ago. 

   There were multiple thin scars covering almost every inch of skin. The things that stood out the most, were the angry, pink, largely carved words. 'FREAK' and 'MAGIC CANT SAVE YOU' were written out. Sick to their stomachs, a few guys carried him back to his dorm. They had to get Snape immediately. They hadn't realized what they had done. They hadn't even realized that the aura around the boy had changed from slightly heavy and bouncy, to angry and dark. They were out of the room before they even realized the air had changed. 

* * *

    The next time Harry Potter awoke, he whimpered. He was in immense pain. He was in a room that he didn't recognize. Severus Snape was rushing around the room. He was trying his best to heal the boy. Nobody deserved this pain. No matter what theu had done. 

    "Severus. I knew you'd find me." It was raspy, and it nearly broke the man. This was not the boy he had met before. This was not the boy  he was siding with. This was a broken child. A truly broken child. Severus had known that they boy had been abused, but not like this. He also knew that something was going on with the Sytherins. He just never expected the boy to be attacked like they had done to him. Nor did he expect that the Slytherins who did it would be the ones to bring him to the boy. 

     "Drink this, you don't want to be awake for any of this." the Potter boy gladly took the potion and drank it. He knew he didn't want to be awake for it. He was hurting. Very very badly. Severus ran a hand over the boy's red hair. It reminded him of Lily. Every time he looked at the boy, he had to remind himself that she wasn't alive, and that Harry was a boy. Her son. Severus had failed. He didn't protect the boy like he said he would. 

     "This is my fault. If I had found you sooner, this would have never happened. If I had helped you work through your problems, you'd have never been hurt like this." Severus whispered lowly. He admitted to being wary of the boy, but, said boy was only a child. A child that wasn't saved before maximum damage had happened. It was too late, the boy was never going to be alright. 

     Severus tried everything he could to heal the boy. The burn marks had been healed, the cut across his face just barely a scar. Not noticiable unless you were looking for it. The majority of the wounds healed with no complications. It was the scars on the boys back that he wished he could change. It had been too long. They wouldn't go away. They'd always be there. He couldn't do anything. 

    He watched over the boy. Sometimes leaving a very regretful Slytherin to watch the boy when he needed to absolutely leave to do something. He ate in the room that they were in. The spare room in the quarters. It was well lit and very clean. It was the best place he had that he could use to heal the boy without Madam Pomfrey. If Harry had been taken to her, well, nobidy would be safe from the woman except for Harry himself. 

    Harry's eyes fluttered open. When his eyes got used to the lighting, Hazel eyes met nearly black eyes. 

     "How long have I been out?" Harry rasped as Severus shot up. He handed Harry a glass of water. 

    "Four days." Harry drew in a sharp breath. That wasn't good. He took a few more sips of water before turning towards the man beofre him once more. 

   "Thank you for ensuring that I didn't die." Severus nodded. He didn't have the words to say. He was just getting ready to give the boy pain relieveing potion. It would most definitely help the boy even more. 

   "Mr. Potter, most of your house knows about your disgusting family." Severus informed the boy as the boy before him froze. Harry looked down at his hands. 

     "That is very much not on my list of things they should know. It's on the list of theings that nobody needs to know about." He whispered as he refused to look up. 

    "They've been trying to get me to reveal the address of their home. They are going to send family members or go themselves. They all feel very protective over you at this point in time." Severus stopped the cup of water from hitting the floor. The Potter boy was too shocked. 

    "Well, they can't. I have plans for the muggles." Harry whispered as he got himself into a more comfortable position. "I've also woken up from the dream land I was in. I am not as scary as I wished. I am definitly not as strong as anyone that attacked me. I've found the goal. It;s a rather good one." Harry looked back up at Severus. 

     "What is that?" Snape was geniunely curious. As far as he knew, they boy only liked planning revenge.

    "I want to live life freely. I don't want to ever feel as terrified as I was when I was attached and realized I had no defense system." Harry declared. It would be very hard work, but Harry was not going to ever let that happen again. He hated the feeling of being useless and the feeling you get when you have no escape and fighting is not a choice.  

    "That, is a very good goal. Slytherin will help you reach it. It's what we're wired for. It's the way we think." Severus nodded as Harry gave a small smile. 

    "I would have died before that, had it not been because of you. So I owe you my life." Harry told Snape in a serious tone. Severus looked at the boy with just as much seriousness. 

    "Consider it paied for. I owed your family for something a very long time ago. Now, I have returned the favor." Harry could accpet that. The man had owed a debt to his family. As the last living member of his family, he apprieciated the fact that his line would continue on. 

    Harry took a few potions before he ate a bit. Then he forced to one again lay down and get even more rest. Harry Potter had had a very rude awakening, but sometimes that's what you need when you act like he had been.


	7. There was a line that you tried to erase and now we've got to remind you why it was there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than usual, but I was in a rush. I've had a very busy week and a half. It wasn't supposed to take this long to update. Sorry.

    Now that Severus Snape was able to finally stop worrying whether or not the red haired child would die, it was time for him to pay a visit to the Slytherin house. While they had shown great remorse, something like this couldn't simply be forgotten. They needed to be taught that if they did what they had done, there would be severe consequences. 

   So Severus made his way towards the Slytherin common room. He had called a meeting for the Slytherin students that had been involved in what had happened. They probably knew that they were in trouble. They all still met. 

    "All of you should be absolutely disgusted. You don't belong in Slytherin. Anyone with eyes could tell that the boy had his fire as a defense mechanism. That somebody had done something to him to make him so different. This house relies on house unity. The moment one of you did something to Potter in the corridor, then the whole school knew that he wasn't protected. Now, he'll definitely have a hard time talking to any of you without hostility." Severus yelled as multiple students flinched. He cleared his throat. 

    "Now, I won't do anything as severe as  _you_ did to Mr. Potter, but I will punish you all. This year, the house cup will be much harder to win. I will not give points for correct answers. If you act up in class, then points will severely drop for this house. You will all take turns making sure Potter gets to class safely. You will help him with anything you think he may be struggling on. Those of you on the quidditch team will be suspended and will have to forfeit the first two games. Those of you in seventh year, I will not write my recomendations until I feel that you've all suffered enough. You will all meet with me once a month to reflect on how and why what you have done is a terrible thing. If any Slytheirn is being bullied, you will step in, no matter what the costs." Slytherin house was becoming restless. 

    "And the only time any of you will do magic out of class is if you are protecting students from harm, or if it is required for homework. That is all. Go to your dorms. Those that are prefects an the Headboy may do their patrols, but as soon as patrol is over, I expect you to be in your dorm, lights out." And with that, the crowed had dispersed. Severus made his way back to his quarters. He had to make sure Harry was fine. 

    The boy would be able to return by the next day. He had to continually find ways to avoid suspicion about what was wrong with Harry Potter. He had to continue to tell them that the boy was rather anxious. That he had had a close run in with someone. They eventually stopped asking, much to Severus' relief.  

* * *

 

     When Harry Potter returned to classes, everyone avoided his stare. One look at him and you could tell he was not happy. No. In fact, he was ready to hex anyone who got inhis way. His secrets had been released to his whole house, he failed at protecting himself, and he had been questioned by Severus Snape. No, he was not happy at all. 

     He'd get his revenge for it all, though. He would. He just had to plan it. If he planned it out and didn't rush into it like he had been, he could really hit them where it hurt. He could hurt them in a completely different, and more lasting way. They made him live through things he had lived through already, he'll make them live through things they had never imagined they would ever live through. It would leave lasting scars. Ones that aren't physical. 

    So Harry went to classes. He pretended to be normal. He was his angry self. He let go of the arrogant side. He'd let it stay put away until he had enough power to back it up. But now, he wasn't quite strong enough. He is a child. He will one day be very strong, but first he'd have to build the foundation of power. 

    Ronald Weasley was at it again. He was trying to befriend Harry Potter. Which, was a completely terrible idea to everyone except for him. 

     "Harry, do you see how evil they are? Dumbledore will let you switch houses. I promise." Ron said as if they were familiar with each other. They were not. 

     "I do believe it's Potter to you, Weasley. Kindly leave me be. I am not in the mood to deal with idiocy. We will never be friends. So leave." And with that, Harry went back to his reading. If he wanted to get better, stronger, he'd have to catch up to people book-wise. Meaning he would read every book he could get his hands on, no matter what costs. 

    "C'mon Harry, you don't mean that." the Weasley boy really was trying to get Harry thrown in Azkaban, wasn't he? He wanted Harry Potter to murder many people. 

    "I recall telling you that I am Potter to you. Now listen here, Weasley. I don't like you being familiar with me. You know nothing about me. If you did, you wouldn't be nearly as persistant to be my friend. I can guarentee you that. I was put in Slytherin for a reason. I have plans. Ones that definitely do not involve you. So, leave me alone. I've already injured you. I've threatened you. I warned you. I've insulted you. I could probably do worse. I'm giving you a chance to back up and never have to deal with me hurting you in such extreme ways when I get revenge. If I were you, I'd jump at this chance." He was completely monotone about it. He was trying to contain the anger inside of him as his desk started to slightly shake. He pulled his anger back in, he didn't need any accidents happening. 

* * *

 

    Meanwhile, Severus Snape was in Dumbledore's office, giving him a piece of his mind. 

    "That  _is Harry Potter._ You left him with the Dursley family. They did far worse than just mistreat him. No, they made him into exactly what you wanted to fight. An ambitious, abused, powerful, dangerous, and smart young boy. Crazy enough, I look at him, and I think about what you told me about young Voldemort. I see their personalities crossing more than once. Don't you see what you've done, Albus? He has scars. In fact, I'd say he was worse off at the Dursley's than he would have been in an orphanage." Dumbledore was slowly processing what he was being told. Had he really done that? 

     "We need to set him onto the right path. I'm sure we can do it. If we all work together." Dumbledore stated slowly. He was starting to accept the fact that this was actually Harry Potter. Not an imposter. 

     "Albus, I cannot help you with this. You cleared my name, I am your spy on Voldemort. I do not try to help you prevent a young boy from going down a path that he's already started on. He won't be evil, he just won't be light. I can tell you that much. But I'll let you know, everything the boy throws at you, you deserve. I'll support him through his desicions." And Snape left just like that. Dumbledore may have had some head issues but he knew he couldn't stop what was already stirring. It wouldn't stop him from trying though. 

    No, Of course it won't. He was Albus Dumbledore. Lord of the light. He would succeed if he tried hard enough. He just had to use his utmost effort at fixing this situation. 

* * *

    The Slytherin house was down by so many damn points that every other house was actually concerned about if Snape had hit his head. Or if He had been abducted and then replaced by a very big Slytherin hater. They didn't actually really mind the change though. The house in third place was two hundred house points ahead of them. Usually the Slytherin house would be in the lead. 

    It was halloween and the only person trudging was Harry Potter. While some understood, others were angry about how strange the boy was. Who hated Halloween? It was unnatural. Completely unnatural. 

    "Potter, stop moping about. You don't need attention. Celebrate the holiday." It was a particularly nast Gryffindor that had been terribly rude to the boy with Hazel eyes.

    The dark circles under Harry Potter's eyes stood out against his abnormally pale skin. 

    "Did. You. Just. Tell. Me. To celebrate. The Day. That my parents died?" It came out in a particularly threatening manner. One that told the Gryffindor that he wasn't going to put up with any shit.

    "I forgot that was today." The Gryffindor muttered under his breath, but Harry still heard.

    "Yes, you have forgotten the day that was celebrated for two reasons for ten years. The day that my parents died protecting me. The day Voldemort was aparently vanquished. Yes, you've acted like a unicelled organism. You don't think very well, and your only purposes are to survive and reproduce." Harry snapped as he stormed away. Harry wasn't in the mood to do anything but trudge, sleep, and ignore everyone. Yes, everyone celebrated the day, but everyone seemed to forget that Harry had lost everything in the span of ten minutes that night. 

     "Potter, you've been excused from your classes for the day." Severus Snape had informed him as the boy stared at him Then he nodded and walked to the Slytherin Common room. It was good that he was excused. He wouldn't have done anything in class anyways. Not with the way he was feeling. 

     The red haired boy had gone to bed, sleeping the day away. He had every right to, after all. What person would want to actually watch everyone celebrate on the day of his parents death? No one. He had slept through dinner. So he had no idea that something tragically pleasing yet unpleasing because it ruined his plans had happened. 

* * *

      When Harry Potter had woken up the next morning, word got back to him pretty quickly. In fact, many people seemed to think he was responsible for what had happened. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had both been found nearly dead in a lavratory after a mountain troll had gotten into the school. There was no doubt in Harry Potter's mind of who actually caused such plan ruining events.  

     Harry was at breakfast when a woman had burst through the Greathall doors. Harry vaguely recognized her as the woman yelling about the platform. She pointed a finger at Harry and rushed over to him. 

     "You! You've done this! It's all your fault!" She shrieked in his face. The whole hall was silent. They had no idea what to do. 

     "Excuse me, but I was in my dorm all day yesterday. I was excused from classes because I didn't feel like being productive, nor did I feel like celebrating on my parents day of death. So I really didn't do anything." Harry was calm and collected. He didn't want to break composure in front of this woman.

     "It had to be you. You little snake. My son always wrote home about how terrible you were. How you were always plotting about hurting someone. Well, if you think I'll let you get away with this, you're wrong." She wouldn't stop shrieking and honestly, It was annoying. 

    "I was asleep when it happened. If you want to ask my head of house, He'd be happy to tell you that. I didn't plot against your son, he antagonized me every day. Honestly, It's quite creepy to know that your son wrote about me. It sounds like he has quite the obsession. That worries me. You see, I don't wish to be over idolized. Or idolized at all. Maybe, when he wakes up of course, you should get him some professional help. It'll relieve pressure on all of us." Harry was talking in a gentle, soothing voice. Other Slytherins were trying their best to keep blank faces. 

    "I'll prove you are guilty." And with that, the woman stormed away. Harry slowly made his way to the Professor's table. He stopped before Quinarius Quirrell. He looked at the stuttering man darkly. 

    "You've crossed a line. You see, If they had died, I'd be forced to return to the Dursley's. I know I would. Now, I suppose it's time for us to refresh your memory on why that line was there in the first place. I'll get you for this. Not now, not tomorrow. But I will get you." Only Quirrell could hear the boy. He looked faintly interested in what the boy had meant by that, but quickly lost it as the boy walked away. 

    Harry calmly sat back down. Letting his ginger hair fall back into his face, as if to hide any traces of anger. He calmly began to eat once again. Most of the hall let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. Harry slowly looked at a Slytherin across from him and gave the boy a rare smile. 

    "Well, now that that has been settled, I think we can all say we know where Ronald Weasley has gotten his bigotry from. His mother will soon find that I am a well loved individual and that I am very much not responsible for her son's accident. You'd think she'd be mad at him. What was he doing in a girl's toilet?" And Harry let out a genuine, and actually joyful sounding, whole hearted chuckle. It was contagious. Soon, half the Slytherin house was breaking into giggles. Confusing everyone in the hall. Ah yes, Harry Potter was an interesting character. Quirrell was curious about the boy.

 


	8. I've been requested for what?

           Dear Father, 

I believe that Slytherin house had made a big mistake. 

You see, Harry Potter has been placed in Slytherin. He was

quite arrogant and he had a certain fondness of fire. He had

gotten on everyone's nerves. The whole entire schools. 

The majority of Slytherin house took action against him. 

We've discovered something that could potentially be very bad. 

Severus has yelled and punished us for what we've done. 

I'm afraid the Harry Potter has not forgiven us as we would

have wished. He is planning something. You see, we found that

after what we did, there was already scars all over the 

places we didn't even touch. We have recently also

found why he has been placed in our noble house. 

He has plans. He won't spill his ambitions and he went

toe to toe with a shrieking woman without so much as 

changing an expression. We know it wasn't him who set 

the troll loose in the castle, but he wasn't grief stricken about

the loss of students. He didn't respond in a negative way 

besides stating that that would be ruining his plans for revenge. 

I am highly worried that we are all in danger. I have decided that

I will befriend him, but it will take time. You see, he 

won't simply forgive us. I want to be on his side, Father. 

His side is by far superior at the moment. He's managed to

get Severus and not to mention Minerva McGonagall, very 

light indeed, is siding with him too. I fear that he will be the

one to take over our house and then we'll all be screwed over.

He's hiding a lot of things. That much I know. 

I'm seeking your guidance in this situation.  I certainly have no Idea

what I should do. 

Your son,

Draco. 

 

* * *

 

Dear Draco, 

I have a solution to this major set back. Slytherin has messed up,

but we can fix it, I assure you. Invite him for Christmas. Do it politely. 

I believe that if he accepts, we may be able to lessen the tension,

but if he says no, do not force it upon him. That will surely make

things worse. I will inform your mother about this. He will probably

be suspicious. Give him time to accept if he so wishes. Don't be too 

blunt about it but don't put it off. I hope that you'll solve these problems

yourself one day. For now, I am here for assistance. It's good the boy 

is getting people on his side. Now we will try to get there. 

Best wishes from your father, 

Lucius Malfoy.

 

* * *

 

    When Draco Malfoy received the letter during breakfast, he read it and immediately stood. It was better to do it at the moment when Harry Potter was right there. 

    Meanwhile, Harry was delving into his mind. He had realized he had been distracted with his power. He was back on track now. He would get people on his side and away from his enemies. Those he couldn't get away from his enemies, he'd have to eliminate. His survival instincts had kicked back in. It was better now. It was as if something had possessed him. He felt much better now. 

    He immediately looked up as Draco Malfoy stopped before him. The blonde boy's silvery gray eyes met with Hazel. They both stared for a moment before Draco began his invitation.

    "Potter, I would like to formally invite you to spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor, if you don't have anything planned, that is. I feel like we have gotten off on the wrong foot. You may deny if you please, and it will not be held against you. You may take your time in deciding. Please inform me when you have made your decision." The blonde boy went to turn when a pale, cold hand shot out and slightly grasped his arm. 

    "Malfoy, I will accept. You clearly know how to invite someone and honestly, there is no way I'm going back to my relatives. I wouldn't mind making new acquaintances. So please, do owl your Father about me accepting the invitation, and please send my thanks to him as well as accepting them yourself. Now, I believe we must be off to class, have a good day." Harry Potter stood up. His long red hair shifting with his body. 

    Draco Malfoy was almost frozen in place. He never really thought he'd get that reaction. There was much to Harry Potter, and his mannerisms were one of the rather odd things about him. As if he weren't raised by muggles at all. 

 

* * *

 

      Harry Potter was called to Dumbledore's office. He had a plan. He had felt off since the beginning of the year. He could play that into helping him. He could tell Dumbledore that, and he wouldn't even be lying. It's always best to just slightly twist the truth. Then you won't be caught twisted in a web of lies. 

   Harry had his plan all worked through when he got to the office. He stated the password, Chocolate frogs, which was probably a temporary password so he wouldn't be able to get in again. He made his way up the stairs, into the office, where he took a seat in the chair the elder man gestured to. 

    "Harry, I am aware that you have been asking to see me?" The man was suspicious, Harry could tell that much. 

    "Sir, I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm normally actually really quiet. I haven't been feeling myself lately. Since the beginning of school. it's just, I got into the wizarding world and all of a sudden all my anger that must have been building up, had just directed itself towards everyone. I'm feeling better now. I've realized that I have been quite terrible. Please forgive me sir. Put me in detention. I know I deserve it." Harry was acting like a broken child. The child he was only a few years ago, before he discovered that he was better than Muggles. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

    "It's quite alright, My boy. I figured it must have been something like that. After all, your parents were such great people, they'd never have had a terrible child. You see, we all get controlled by anger sometimes. I'm just glad you've realized." Dumbledore was acting grandfatherly, and it made Harry sick. 

    "Thank you sir, for understanding." Harry so badly wanted to snap at the man for calling him his boy. He was no such thing. "I must be going. I'm just glad we've worked through this." Hazel eyes briefly met Blue and Harry pushed forward a warm feeling of gratitude that was from something completely different, not that the barmy old man would need to know that. Then, Harry looked away, and began to leave the office. 

"Come to me whenever you need something, My boy." And the red hair disappeared. Dumbledore really was a fool. 

* * *

 

 

Dumbledore let a twisted grin spread across his face as he watched the boy leave. The plan was back on track. Harry Potter really was a broken boy just looking for acceptance. Something worried him, though. It seemed that Voldemort was trying to break through the young boy’s mind. It seemed that the dark wizard had triggered the boy’s anger. That just meant that he would have to work harder to keep the boy on track.

“It’s all working out. I’ll just have to keep him on the right track. It’s for the greater good, after all. It’s going to all work out. Yes. The boy is going to be self sacrificial. It’ll be perfect.” The man mumbled to himself. His plan was finally working out. He was waiting for this to happen. He was hoping that it was all just a phase. It was.

“Shut up, Albus. Some of us aren’t insane and we really would like peace and quiet.” And with that, another portrait was destroyed at the hands of Albus ‘I have too many names’ Dumbledore. Man, somebody really needed to get that old man some professional help, Asap. He was even more barmy than anything else in Hogwarts. That's really saying something considering Peeves was there. 

* * *

 

    On Harry Potter's way back to the Slytherin common room, he bumped into another Slytherin student. Theodore Nott, who had his nose in a book only moments before, was now met with the presence of Harry Potter. He looked at the red haired boy curiously. News traveled fast that the boy accepted the Malfoy's invitation to spend the Holidays with them. Nott wanted to observe the boy before him. He was curious about how the boy worked. What made him tick. 

   They walked back to the common room silently. It was always best to travel with another Slytherin, and neither of them had company. They had a silent, mutual agreement that it'd be for the best that they walked together. Who knew what would happen if they pushed their luck. Everyone knew that Slytherin was the most hated house in Hogwarts. 

   When they got back to the common room, the two boy's nodded at the other and went their separate ways. Nott to go sit near Blaise Zabini, and Harry to go to the dorms. They both now had a silent agreement. They would likely be running into each other very often. They now were allies. In the smallest of ways, at least. That was a good start, for both of them. This could benefit both of them greatly. They both knew that. They were Slytherins, after all.  

* * *

    Thus, Harry Potter had finally started his real time in the Slytherin house. He was back on track with the plans he had set. He was ready to actually get something done. After all, there were many suspicious things going on at Hogwarts. Like a teacher who did not have a stutter problem, and came back with one and likes to watch Harry Potter like a pedophile. Not to mention the sudden death derived from entering the third floor corridor. 

   It was decided that Harry wouldn't rush into things, though. No. In fact, he was going to slowly unravel it all, in a fashion that makes nobody notice it until it's too late. Maybe a Slytherin or two would suspect, but nobody would be too sure about what was going on. 

    A certain red haired boy chuckled under his breath. His brain had been muddled. Possibly by expectations. Now that he was all clear, he was going to take everything over. Then, he would make friends with most of the school. He'd make them all get along so swimmingly under his rule that they'd jump off a cliff to keep him happy. His chuckle grew darker as he thought. Thankfully, the only one who heard it was Marcus Flint, who decided that he was most definitely staying out of the way of one Harry Potter and any of his plans. 

    That was the best thing he could think of. Thankfully, he was a few years older than the hazel eyed, insane boy. He wouldn't have to be around him as long as a lot of the other Slytherins. Flint couldn't help but feel bad for the other Slytherins. The ones that would be subjected to the younger boy's plans for many years. 

* * *

     Quinirius Quirrel suddenly shuddered. As if he were in inescapable danger. That was silly though, his lord was going to protect him. He was doing a duty to his lord. 

     "Quinirius, the Potter boy is insane. I think if we ask him to join us, he just might do so. We'll promise to let him set fire to anything he pleases. It'll work. I have a large feeling it will work." Voldemort whispered fro the back of Quirrel's head. 

     "Very well, my lord. I shall go seek out the boy and invite him to join your side." And with that, the man left his private quarters to seek out the boy that was very clearly insane. 

      He rushed down the hall, as if to not disappoint his master. When he reached the Slytherin Common room, he was suddenly glad that the passwords for other common rooms were knowledge shared among the professors. So he entered and made his way to the Potter boy's dorm. 

    He knocked on it slowly. Waiting for the boy to respond. The boy slowly opened the door, sharp, Hazel eyes piecing the man before him. He let the man in, but watched him carefully. 

    "Mr. Potter, you are very clever. I have no doubt that you've figured out my secret. So My lord has asked me to invite you to join his side. He wishes to speak to you." And with that, Quirrel began to unwrap the cloth that hid Voldemort from view. The red haire dboy watched intently. Not letting his eyes show the realization of just what master the man was speaking of. 

    "Harry Potter, The boy who lived. I can give you power. I can give you freedom. I can give you an unlimited amount of fire and houses to burn down without consequence," The raspy voice was driving a hard bargain. "Join my side. Join the dark side. We have fire and you happen to be a pyromaniac. We could be equals." Voldemort finished his proposition. 

    "So you, Voldemort, My sworn enemy, Have offered me, Harry Potter, your sworn enemy, a place as your equal in your ranks. The dark side. Where I can have all the fire and houses to burn that I please," Harry stared at the man, "You drive a hard bargain, may I think on it?" He asked as the man, creature thing before him looked at him carefully. 

    "Yes, I suppose that is called for. Quirrel, we are done here for now. Wrap back up and leave." And with that, Quirrel followed his master's orders and began to leave, after wrapping off.

* * *

     Harry Potter stared at the ceiling, contemplating if he should accept the offer he'd just gotten. It was a very enticing offer. All the fire he could want and unlimited houses to burn. What more could he ask for. Then again, it seemed a bit illegal to be part of Voldemort's ranks. Yes, he'd really have to think about it. 


	9. Poisoning people would be easier if they'd actually drink what I've given them...

    Harry Potter truly thought over the offer. It really was tempting. He could always double cross Voldemort later. Clearly it wasn't that hard. He decided that he needed to present his problem with Severus Snape. He had a better grasp on whether or not Voldemort would keep his promises. He needed that information before he made any solid decisions. Maybe, consulting his professor would prove to be a very good choice. 

    So, the ginger made his way to his Head of Houses quarters the next morning. The man seemed very curious about what was bothering his student. 

     "Sir, I have been offered a place in Voldemort's ranks. With the promise of access to copious amounts of fire and unlimited numbers of houses to burn at my slightest whim. It is a very tempting offer.I’m sure you can see why I’m having trouble coming to a decision.” Severus Snape blanched. The boy couldn’t seriously be considering… Actually, now that he thought about it, it wasn’t too far fetched. In fact, he could see the boy leaning towards Voldemort’s side at the promise he’s been made.

“Mr. Potter, I don’t see why you are particularly bringing this to my attention.” He drew slightly. He was beyond concerned.

“Well, I wanted to know if the dark wizard who has made this offer will keep his promise, of course. It is vital to my final choice. I think you know me well enough by know to know that I am seriously considering my options.” He stated as he laid down on the sofa. He was staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

“Well, from my experience, he lets his followers cause chaos in anyway they please. So I wouldn’t put it past him to keep this promise. Considering your… major dislike towards most of the people opposing Voldemort, it would actually probably benefit him more to let you run a muck.” Severus concluded the thought as he sighed deeply.

“But I could always double-cross him quickly and efficiently if I get bored. I can plan far enough ahead to be prepared to watch the wizarding world burn from afar after I stir everything up with the same spoon.” The young boy muttered as he placed his hands behind his head.  

“How about you continue to think on it, And if you so choose to side with The dark lord, then please include me in any escape plan for when the world burns. I think I will want to be as far as possible when that happens,” Severus informed the young red head as he stood. “Now, I believe it’s time for breakfast. Let’s go grace the population of Hogwarts with our presence.” with that, the pair left the professors quarters and made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

 

Harry continued to think on his decisions all throughout the day. That included the times that people tried to converse with him, and in class. He honestly couldn’t keep it off his mind. He would benefit greatly from crossing over Voldemort, but he’d also benefit from not joining his side at all, even if it’s fake. He really was in quite the predicament.

“Who would have thought that I’d be this indecisive about this? You’d think I’d be able to see the obvious greater of the two, but it just doesn’t seem to exist.” He muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor, to the Library. He decided that reading would help him make his decision. He wasn’t sure how, but it would.

Most of his time in the room filled with books became a blur. The one thing he definitely remembered was that he had eventually been kicked out because he __accidentally__ caught a book on fire, and instead of attempting to put it out, he ran out of the library, in an attempt to preserve the rest of the books, and dropped it out of a window.

Unfortunately, many people had witnessed these events. Including a very angry librarian. Harry could understand why she was angry. He would be too if nobody put any anti-fire wards in a room filled with books. Not to mention no windows to be able to toss the flaming book out of sooner. Truly it wasn’t his fault that the book was damaged. They should really use magic to prevent such incidents.

This logic got the red head a weeks worth of detention and a lifetime ban from the Hogwarts school library. Honestly, he thought it ought to be Dumbledore banned from the library for his carelessness with not charming stuff to prevent such accidents. However, he knew he should have expected such actions from the barmy old idiot. So he took the punishment with what he considered a grain of salt. Others considered it multiple attempts at murder through many deadly poisons that the house elves refused to put in the headmasters candies or drinks.

This caused many Slytherins to become even more wary of the boy. Sure he couldn’t convince the House elves to slip it in Dumbledore’s drinks, but whose to say he couldn’t convince them it was a prank and get them to put it in the student bodies goblets.

Draco Malfoy felt as if he were losing his mind. Harry Potter, the boy who was supposed to be golden, was attempting to poison the headmaster of Hogwarts. It was becoming even more apparent just how dangerous the boy was. It became a casually occurrence for him to use spells to check for poison with everything he consumed or used on his skin or hair. The other Slytherins also indulged themselves in these activities.

By the time it was the day for them to leave Hogwarts to go to Malfoy Manor, Draco had become slowly more paranoid that the other boy would attempt to murder his father as practice for what he had in store for the Headmaster. As Draco thought about it, He decided that as soon as he got home, he would warn his father while letting his mother give the Potter boy a tour of the manor.

 

* * *

 

Harry Potter had ridden in the same compartment as Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. Goyle and Crabbe were on edge at first, but when it became clear that the red haired boy wasn’t going to do anything, they calmed. That didn’t stop Pansy from making a comment that touched the boy’s nerves not too long after they all thought they were clear.

“So it seems that you’ve finally accepted that you should play nice around the pure-bloods, who inevitably have more power than you.” The whole compartment froze as the boy slowly looked up with his bitter, hazel eyes.

“I have absolutely no idea where you got that notion, but please, do refrain from spewing such complete and utter Bullshit when I am in hearing range. I do not have any qualms with practicing my… unique attempts on you before I use them in reality.” He said smoothly. His voice was low, and the way he said it left no room for questions nor doubts. It was a promise at it’s finest.

“I see.” She whispered as her already pale skin lost the rest of it’s melon at his words.

“Glad we understand each other.” And he went back to his book as if nothing happened. Soon a conversation started between Draco and the others as Harry proved that he was well adept at ignoring people when he felt like it. Soon enough, the train had pulled into Kings Cross Station. They said their good byes as they exited the train and each went in the direction of the people that were waiting for them.

When Lucius Malfoy caught sight of who was walking with Draco, a dark look formed upon his face before it suddenly went blank. When the two boys reached him, the redhead looked at him with an unreadable look. He suddenly placed an innocent smile on his face that made Draco shudder.

“Hello, Sir. It was very kind of you to open up your home to me during such a family centered holiday. Thank you.” The boy proceeded to take his hand and firmly shake it. Lucius Malfoy almost let his face slip up in shock, but he maintained it. Harry could see that he was hiding his shocked and almost smirked, be he hid it behind his seemingly innocent face. Harry turned toward Narcissa Malfoy.

“Hello Ma’am. I hope you don’t mind me staying with you this holiday. It is very nice to meet you. My name is Harry Potter.” And he took her hand in his and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She smiled slightly at the boy’s manners. Draco, meanwhile, was hiding his shock. He never realized how well the other could hide his crazy if he wanted to. It was rather unnerving. Was it all just an act? Or was he hiding it for when he got to know them a bit better? Draco would have to wait and find out.

 

* * *

 

They made ended up using side along apparition to get to the manor. Harry, while not used to the feeling, hide his discomfort as they landed. He acted as if he was used to the feeling. When they got inside, Narcissa Malfoy offered to give Harry a tour, which he accepted. This gave Draco the perfect opportunity to warn his father, who would pass the message on to his mother.

“Father, I have something to tell you, and it’s very important that you keep in mind that he is already here. You must also pass it onto mother. Oh, and know that it didn’t start until after I invited him to the manor.” Draco warned as his father stared down at him.

“Well, go on.” Lucius was running out of patience.

“Harry has been attempting to poison the Headmaster for the past two weeks. He has yet to succeed, but he has been rather creative. It was very amusing at first, but he almost succeeded at breakfast this morning and had not Severus been there, I fear he would have.” Draco quickly informed his father. Lucius slowly sighed.

“I see. Well, this is really all just Severus’ fault. He could have told me I was inviting the person who threatened me in Knockturn alley. Or the child who burnt a wizards face in Diagon Alley. I will be sure to check for poison in anything I consume.” The man nodded and then he slowly walked away. Only once he was inside his office did he let his composure drop.

“I’ve invited a Sociopath into my home. A violent, psychotic, crazy sociopath. Without even realizing it.” He muttered under his breath. He felt like sobbing. He really did.

“It’s alright, Lucius, everyone messes up sometimes. Except this isn’t just a little mess up. Whatever. We’ll blame Severus. It’s all his fault. There, that’s much better.” He took a deep breath before walking out of his office to suddenly become face to face with his wife, who was about to knock on the door.

“Is he with you?” He asked lowly. He looked around suspiciously. As if the boy had the ability to sink into shadows and cracks.

“No, he’s with Draco, getting some Hot Chocolate.” Narcissa informed him with a furrowed brow. Her husband proceeded to burst into laughter. She was very worried for his mental health at this point in time.

“He’s been attempting to poison Dumbledore for two weeks. He nearly succeeded today. Check your food and drinks before consuming them. So much for the golden boy we all expected. We’re blaming this all on Severus. He knew.” Lucius informed her as she rose her eyebrows.

“Yes, indeed. I’m assuming that is why you forgot to put up the silencing charms when you went in there, and I unfortunately heard the last part of your breakdown.” She smirked at him as his eyes widened and he looked away.

“Let’s not speak of that. Ever. In fact, how about we both just forget it ever happened. Not even any need for memory charms, because it never happened.” He said with as wide, almost hopeful smile. She rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, I have determined that Harry and Draco are a good match and I want you to help me get them together. I want my son to be happy, and when they both finally relaxed, and Harry brought up getting to know each other, Draco was perfectly content with telling Harry all about himself, and Harry was perfectly content with listening. I truly think that Draco trusts Harry to an unknown extent with knowledge about him. Nothing harmful, just small stuff.” Narcissa stated as Lucius choked on his spit. His wife was doing it again. She always did this. She’s see Draco getting along with someone, and she’d automatically want them to get married. As soon as she saw that the other made her son happy, she started to plan the wedding.

“How about we wait and see if they come together naturally, dear. Or wait to see if Draco likes someone else. Anyone else really.” Lucius said in a gentle, and slightly croaky voice, once he finished coughing.

“I suppose. But I’m still going to hope for them to get married.” She muttered to her husband.

“That’s fine. And if they do, I will definitely live through it, or at least attempt to. But I don’t think you should try to force any love on Draco. Who knows, it could probably give him some kind of complex when he’s older.” Lucius shuddered.

“I see your point. I guess I won’t plan anymore weddings until it’s actually confirmed. You really are no fun.” She almost pouted, but she wasn’t one to break her composure to that extent. That would just not be her in any way, shape or form.

* * *

 

When they got to the two boy’s Harry was telling Draco his favorite color was reddish orange. Draco nodded at this.

“Yes, I did notice you seemed rather drawn to fire. I do suppose it has it’s own kind of destructive beauty.” Draco stated as Harry nodded in return.

“Yes, it truly does.” He gave Draco a small smile. Not one that caused shivers, but a truly genuine one. Somehow, this whole conversations put Lucius Malfoy on the border of a mental breakdown. He was absolutely convinced that Harry Potter was recruiting his son into Pyromania. That thought in itself really made Lucius hope he found a way onto the good side of Harry Potter, fast.           


	10. The real question is "Who gives the psychotic boy a knife?" not what you've just asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and Italisized at the same time is Harry Speaking Parseltounge.
> 
>  
> 
> I also want to remind that I sadly do not own Harry Potter.

     

     Now, While Lucius Malfoy was terrified of assassination attempts against him, this moment in time had him absolutely petrified. You see, it was Christmas, and they were opening their gifts. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy had piles of presents, while Harry Potter had only a few, but that was enough for him. It was the opening of presents that had Lucius Malfoy absolutely terrified. 

    Now, It is dire that you know that Severus Snape was celebrating Christmas with them. While Lucius was freaking out, Severus was being hugged by a very happy young boy. A red haired, hazel eyed, young, and decidedly very dangerous boy. Now, you may be wondering why Lucius Malfoy was so scared. Well, any sane person would be if they had been watching two children innocently opening presents when suddenly the child that isn't yours opens a box from your best friend, and it turns out to be a knife. 

    Harry Potter was currently hugging Severus Snape in such a manner that a Boa constrictor would be extremely jealous. When Severus finally broke free, he gave a simple, yet very dark smirk. He cleared his throat. 

    "Well, what if you don't have any access to fire, you have to be able to defend yourself some way or another." The man reasoned as Lucius Malfoy looked like he was about to have a stroke. This situation was all kinds of wrong and bad and terrifying. 

     "You're right, Sevvy. I mean, you can't cast a spell if you don't have hands!" That was the most enthusiastic tone anyone had ever heard Harry Potter use. It was also the most inappropriate considering the words he was saying. Lucius had slowly gulped as he look at Severus, his now ex best friend, with a look that screamed the question of 'why have you done this to me?' in such a way that couldn't be ignored. 

    "It makes him happy. I have decided that a Happy Harry Potter means a very alive me and a very alive everyone else who has not angered, scorned, or otherwise messed with Harry.

   "Indeed, Harry Potter is very pleased with all of his gifts. His book about fire magic is greatly cherished, his knife will forever have a place in his heart, his book about poisonous Potions and their uses and antidotes will always have a place on his shelf, his locket that will detect poisons or other kinds of potions or charms on his food or in his drinks that will also be shaped like a Lily to represent his mother will always be around his neck," Harry declared in a satisfied tone, "My relatives have also seemed to send me fifty pence, which I have no idea what to do with, but maybe I'll find a use for it." Harry had finally broken out of referring to himself in third person. 

   "We are very glad you like your presents." Narcissa stated as Draco had smiled brightly at the thought that Harry Potter liked the book he had gotten him. He and Harry were well on their way to becoming as close as Harry got to people. 

"Yes, we also like your presents very much." Draco stated brightly, as his father was still absolutely silent with horror. You see, Harry had gotten them each a present. He had given Lucius a hat that allowed him to confundus people if need be, he had also made sure to get a hat that looked very much like a pimp hat because it very well matched the man's cane, in his opinion anyways. He had given Draco a very rare book about potion development and ways to counter act potions side affects and to make their tastes a little more bearable. He had given Narcissa a few hair pins that had been delicately dipped in poison, in case she wanted to make someone disappear without a trace to lead back to her. Finally, he had given Severus a few very rare potions ingredients and a book on charms that would keep people out of his ingredient stores unless given explicit permission. Overall, he had been fairly thoughtful. 

It was the truth when Draco had said they all liked their gifts. Lucius Malfoy liked the idea of being able to confundus people while it being untraceable, Draco liked potions very much and it proved that Harry listened when he told him about liking the idea of developing potions and being able to counter act side affects, Narcissa liked to have something on her in case she needed to get out of a situation and she lost her wand, and Severus very much enjoyed the book and rare potions ingredients. Harry Potter definitely knew how to give presents.

“I must say, Mr. Potter, I expected many more presents than what you have gotten.” Narcissa slowly sipped her tea.

“That’s because Albus Dumbledore has a mail ward on me. Oh, and call me Harry, you know, we are cousins.” He had said it as if it were nothing. Narcissa, on the other hand, almost choked on her tea. Almost. Thankfully, she had saved herself from such embarrassment.

“I’m glad you know about that, potter. If you hadn’t figured it out, I would assume you to be a bigger dunderhead than whole Gryffindor house.” Severus drew with a smirk.

“You must call me Harry too. I demand it of you as someone I actually respect. Oh, and if you ever say I am a bigger dunderhead than the Gryffindor house, I will not hesitate to cut of your arms and throw you in a lake. I respect you, but that does not mean I will not attack if you insult me in such a way.” Harry gave a wide smile that sent shivers down everyone but Severus’ spine.

“Duly noted.” the sarcasm oozed from the two words so much, you could take a butter knife and cover a whole piece of toast with it as if it were jam.

“I will ignore the sarcasm of that, and assume that you wrote it down while I was not looking.” The boy said dryly. Then he turned to Draco. “I cannot believe you have put up with his sass for so long. I hope I get used to it soon.” He stated as finally Lucius broke his silence to chuckle. As if he were finally remembering that while Harry was quite threatening, he was still a kid.

“You will get used to it. If not, just poison him. He’ll live, he’ll most likely already have the antidote on him, and he will probably not take it to heart.” Draco stated as Harry couldn’t hold back his chuckles any longer.

“Mr. Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin.” Severus sneered. Draco’s eyes shot to his god father as he groaned loudly.

“That’s so unfair. You can’t do that.” Draco whined as Harry rose an eyebrow at Severus.

“No, what’s unfair is that you are giving the red haired demonic Slytherin ideas to attack a professor, in front of said professor nonetheless.” He reasoned as chuckled spewed out of Harry’s lips once more.

“You had no problem when it was Professor Dumbledore.” Harry was snickering all throughout his sentence.

“I’m not professor Dumbledore. I was safe.” Severus had said it so blankly that Harry had once again collapsed into a fit of chuckles.

 

By the time Harry Potter had gotten off of the Hogwarts express, he had threatened no less than four Gryffindors with the thought of them not being able to cast spells if they do not, in fact, have hands. That also meant that by the time he had gotten back to Hogwarts, he had lost Slytherin fifty points for threatening other students. 

"I wasn't actually threatening them, I was just stating facts." Harry had tried to reason with the Professor, but alas, it was pointless. He wouldn't be able to get away without point loss. That was okay though, he was used to it by then. Apparently, nobody understood that a threat wasn't a threat unless you actually insinuated, or flat out stated that you were going to cause bodily or emotional harm to someone. Harry had done neither. He recalled only pointing out that it was hard to cast a spell without hands. That was it. 

"Draco, I have determined that most of the professors that teach at this school don't actually know anything. They just Bull shit their way through life. Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that while I will do my work, I won't take anything they say seriously unless they have evidence to support what they have told me." Harry stated as Draco slowly looked up at him. 

"Interesting take on how this school works. I don't see any actual proof that you are wrong. Therefore, you could very well be correct." Draco responded as he returned to his book. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had overheard this and determined that Draco had gotten used to the seemingly impossibly insane ideas that Harry Potter came up with. 

"Good, and if you do find proof to undermine my statement, do keep it between us. At least until I come up with another idea that cannot be proven wrong." The redhead had stated as he  continued his own reading. 

"Of course. If I spread it around, I have no doubt that you would use the present I got you to find the perfect poison to use on my food." The blond stated bluntly as he didn't even look up. Everyone who overheard their conversation decided that it was best to keep it to themselves. They were all Slytherins, and they had their self preservation instincts to ensure them that keeping it to themselves was the best course of action. After all, at one point the people who had hurt the young Potter had woken up in the hospital wing after being poisoned. They had to stay in the hospital wing for a week each. Not to mention Harry had told them that that was the only warning they would get. 

Ah yes, it was very dangerous to get on Harry Potter's bad side. Most of the house knew that due to Harry's muttering about poisoning Dumbledore, or how he needed to refrain from lighting anyone on fire because that was illegal, or how it was nearly impossible to cast spells when you didn't have hands. 

Many asked themselves why they had to be cursed with a very psychotic Harry Potter that had weapons and tools of mass destruction, and knew how to use them. But a few knew what the real question was. Who in their right mind would give the psychotic Ginger a knife? Nobody in their right mind. Therefore, they had finally all agreed that their head of house, Severus Snape, was definitely insane. After all, he was the only one who would give the potter boy a knife. 

 

Things were actually going smoothly for Harry Potter. By the end of the year, he still had Dumbledore convinced that he was simply a misguided child, he had passed all his exams with flying colors, and he would be longer be living with the Dursley's. Instead, Harry Potter would be living by himself in a flat that he had found in Diagon Alley. Or that's what he told Dumbledore at least. In reality, it was a hidden flat in Knockturn alley, which he had grown fond of.

He had yet to come to a decision about whether or not to join Voldemort. At the moment, the pros were outweighing the cons, but he didn't want to be too hasty. After all, he was still only an eleven year old. Besides, if he sided with Voldemort, he wouldn't be able to play Dumbledore anymore. Nor would he be able to attempt his poisoning on many people that would help him hone his skills. At that thought, he had told Voldemort that he'd definitely need more time to think about it. Surprisingly, Voldemort was very understanding for a dark lord, and told Harry that he could take all the time he needed.

Dumbledore, on the other had, thought that Harry had done something he hadn't. Harry didn't care about the third floor corridor. He already knew about the giant dog in the room. He only had to have tea with Hagrid once, and he already knew about everything. He decided that he just didn't care about the stone. On the other had, Dumbledore thought that the boy was a good, light Slytherin, that used his cunning for good. He was convinced that Harry knew that Voldemort wouldn't be able to get the stone. Therefore proving that he didn't need to endanger many peoples lives in case he failed in keeping the stone from the dark lord.   

Dumbledore really was off his rocker. That's what Harry had decided when Dumbledore had told him that his plan was indeed very good. Harry had just went along with it and smile brightly at the old man. After all, it was best to play along with the crazy people to keep them happy rather then have a repeat of what happened at the beginning of the year.  Although Harry found it very amusing when Dumbledore was convinced he was an impostor and began to camp out in the fire place in his office, it was very counter productive with his plan. 

 

Harry Potter made quick work of making his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He made sure that he kept his head down and his hood up. The barman kindly let him through and he swiftly made his way to Knockturn Alley. He travelled deep into the alley until he got to the brick that gave off a faint glow to him and only him. He looked around, ducked down, and swiftly pressed his wand to the stone. It glowed brighter and opened up a small set of stairs that only he could see. Nobody paid him any mind. This was usual for someone living in Knockturn Alley. That, and his flat was so deep into it that people rarely ventured through where he was. 

He swiftly went up the long set of stairs. The only thing lighting his way was his wand. He knew for a fact that he could do magic in the Alleys. The trace charm showed if magic was done around a minor, what it was, when it happened, and where it happened. For one, the Ministry would be forced to assume that an adult could do magic around Harry at any given moment when he is at his flat. His flat which was technically nonexistent. Harry was assured by a very frightened owner of said flat that any magic done in the flat would be shown as done in Diagon Alley. Then he had promptly bought it. All of this occurred before he even went to school. He just hadn't began living in it until he got back from school. 

Harry came to a door at the top of the stairs. He looked around and then slowly slipped into a language that he had found out was something that nearly nobody could speak. Parseltounge was apparently very rare. Harry was ecstatic that he could use this language as his password, and almost nobody else in the world would be able to understand it. Besides, they'd also have to figure out the word. 

 ** **"Lilies."**** He had whispered, and his door sprung open. Yes, he was very proud that he had went through the perfect measures to keep his location secret and secure. Everyone else who knew him would assume it had something to do with fire, but it really had something to do with his personal opinion. He had decided that Lilies were his favorite type of flower, It was for many reasons, but mainly because of his mother. 

He looked around his flat. It was mostly bare, and bland. It also had a layer of dust. He sighed loudly and began to work on cleaning up his home. 

He started with a spell that he was still learning, but was happy to work on. 

"Scourgify." He did the proper wand movements and watched as it worked slightly on the layer of dust. He tried it again, with more power behind his words. Before his eyes, the dust was nearly gone from the floor. He did it once more, the same as he had done last time. Finally, all the dust was gone from that room. He went around and did that to every room. That included the kitchen, the bathroom, the two bedrooms, and the cupboard. He assumed he wouldn't be having any guests, but it was better safe than sorry when it came to where he'd be sleeping and his guest room. 

Once he was done with cleaning the whole flat, he had decided that going to Flourish and Blots and getting some decorating spell books would suit his needs. Not to mention he could find other books that interested him and also maybe furniture for his new home.

* * *

It was a week into the red haired boy's summer when he had finally come to his decision about joining Voldemort. He just couldn't do it. He definitely didn't want to get Dumbledore all suspicious again. He also didn't really enjoy contact with his parent's killer very much. Not to mention Severus nearly flipped his shit when Harry told him he was considering it. No, he just couldn't do it. 

By then, he was done decorating his flat. It was mainly dark, mainly black, but hints of dark red were mixed into the color scheme. He made the guest room different. He kept it to a silver and black color scheme. He found it perfect for his liking. absolutely perfect. 

Thankfully, he had a desk in his room, so he began to write a letter to Voldemort, informing him that he would not be joining him, but he also wouldn't be declaring them enemies. He didn't want the Dark Wizard to be completely offended. That would just mess up his plans to kill the man in the future. He couldn't kill him if the man refused to come near him. 

****Dear the very Dark lord, Voldemort,** **

****I regret to  inform you that I cannot be joining your side. You see, Dumbledore is already** **

****very suspicious of me. I need to gain his trust, and joining you just won't help with that.** **

****I do** ** ****apologize** ** ****, and hope that we can refrain from battling each other, as I am not on the** **

****side that Dumbledore intended me to be on. I do not wish to declare us enemies, and** **

****I do hope that things remain calm between us. Thank you for the offer, I am truly sorry.** **

****Sincerely** ** ****,** **

****Harry Potter** **

Harry read over it once more before nodding his approval and sending it with his personal bird. Hedwig, his school bird, understood and accepted a treat as an apology for not using her. He just didn't want her to be seen sending Voldemort a letter. That would be most troublesome if anybody noticed.  

Harry had decided that this Summer Holiday, was the best time of his life so far. He really did hope the rest of it would be just as enojoyable. He really would hate to have to prove that he was quite handy with his knofe, and not in a good way for others. 

Maybe, for once, people would actually leave him alone. He collapsed on his bed. Yeah, as if that would happen. It seemed like a wizard world wide habit to annoy him in every way possible. Maybe he'd run into that Weasley woman again. That would be entertaining for him. She did try to assault him, after all. So really, he couldn't be blamed if he simply defended himself against a woman who he had done nothing to. 

He chuckled to himself. He knew he was messed up. He had known for a while. But him being messed up was what helped him survive, thrive, and would eventually help him take out the two people who had single handedly ruined his life. Yes. He was mental, and nobody who messed with him would get away with it. He had decided that long ago, and he was already starting his plans. 

He stretched out and closed his eyes. Yes, his summer was going great, and he wouldn't let anybody interfere in that. If they did, they would find that they couldn't cast spells without hands. With that thought, The red haired boy drifted off into a nap. He was going to enoy his next few years, he already knew that. Yes, he was going to enjoy bringing down two very powerful, and in his book, very evil wizards, and nobody would be able to stop him. But for now, he was going to rest. Plotting took a lot out of him. 

* * *

 

Voldemort, who was searching for a ritual that would help him get his body back, felt a shiver run through him. As if he were in danger, but that was ridiculous. He wasn't in any danger where he was. Besides, he was the all mighty and powerful, and very feared dark lord. Nobody could harm him.

Albus Dumbledore also felt a shiver run through his body. As if he were in danger. He decided that he was no fool, and he would change the password of his office immediately. He felt as if he were in danger, and so he would need to take precautions. He had just gotten the boy who lived under his thumb, and he would not let him escape. Not when the boy was needed for the greater good. 

Albus could look past the fact that the boy was in Slytherin. After all, that would get him in the good graces of many politicians. That would definitely be useful. Yes, he was very glad he had gotten Harry Potter to finally turn to his side. 

Neither man knew that they were, in fact, in danger. It was unavoidable danger. Unexpected danger. Danger that cme in the form of a boy that they had both thought they made peace with. How silly of them to think they could actually be in the good graces of Harry Potter after everything they did to him.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was having a very strange dream. One that he did not know the meaning of. One that actually confused him, which was very hard to accomplish. 

                                                    *DREAM*

_He was walking through the castle, hands in his pockets. Something seemed off about the castle though. It was… Different in some way. His shoulder hit someone else suddenly, and he was jolted out of the walking trance he was in. He turned to look at the other who had made contact with him._

_“Watch where you’re going, Evans.” The boy hissed. Said boy had wavy, dark hair and cold, cut off brown eyes. Harry tried to say that his name wasn’t Evans, but something else came out._

_“Well, maybe I would if you weren’t so plain, Riddle. If you stood out in any way, well, we wouldn’t have this problem.” a quick thought, that wasn’t his flashed through his head. It was about how easy it was to get under this boy’s skin, if you only knew where to look._

_“Tell anyone else in the school that you think me plain and they’ll look at you like you’re insane. Never mind, they already do that. It seems you have nothing to worry about.” The boys voice remained calm, level. But something had flashed through his eyes. Harry didn’t know what he was doing, but something forced him to step forwards. Now that he noticed it, he seemed somewhat taller._

_“I may be insane, Riddle. I may also be a very bad person. But at least I don’t lie. I only smudge the truth a bit. You, on the other hand, well, you are way more confident that you can say and do whatever you please and get away with it. Remember, constant vigilance. You never know when you may need it.” Harry didn’t know where this was coming from, the only thing he knew was that he had never met this Riddle boy in his life._

_“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Riddle began walking away, before he turned back, “Oh, and Evans, I’ll be telling Professor Slughorn you were out after curfew. That’s detention.” Riddle called over his shoulder as Harry watched him leave. He had another thought that wasn't quite his own. Riddle was playing a game that he wasn't going to win. No, Harry would always win. Be it against Riddle or ..._

With that, Harry Potter woke from one of the strangest dreams he had ever had. He had a lot of questions that were left unanswered from what he had seen. He wanted to know where the dream came from, who this Riddle boy was, and why he kept calling him Evans. Harry decided he would solve it later. After all, It was time for dinner.

 


	11. Death Eaters think I'm death, and I absolutely think I'd be doing everyone a favor if I light our new professor on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry finally meets death eater sympathizers, and what seems to be his new Professor.

Harry Potter had decided that his summer was great, until it wasn’t so great. That, however, didn’t happen until the end of summer. You see, Harry was didn’t know what books he needed yet, so he decided to find ones that were used for previous second years, so he could learn the spells. It was going along great, until someone suddenly grabbed him and yanked him into an abandoned shop.

 When he finally caught sight of who they were, he decided that he didn’t like them. He didn’t even know them. The real question is why did they snatch him? He was growing frustrated with what was going on. What did he have that these people so desperately wanted? Maybe this wasn’t a great day for him. Just when he thought he was having a great time.

 “Do you know who we are?” One of the men asked angrily. As if the boy had done something terrible to him. Harry had never seen him in his life, so he wasn’t quite sure what he had done to deserve the mans anger.

 “Not particularly, no.” the red haired boy responded coolly. No matter, he wouldn’t let these crack pots get the best of him. He had faced horrors that one couldn’t possibly imagine. These people couldn’t do anything to him that he couldn’t make them pay for ten times over.

 “We’re the people that had to go on the run from the ministry after you destroyed our lord. We were almost caught because of you!” another announced, as if it were obvious. It wasn’t. It also really wasn’t Harry’s fault that these people, who were clearly on crack, followed Voldemort. They clearly needed some professional help. That truly wasn’t the fault of the Hazel eyed boy though.

 “Ah, so you are people that blame me for you being criminals. It is not my fault. I do believe you were the ones that chose to follow such a man that couldn’t defeat an infant.” Harry really didn’t want to put up with these death eaters. Or maybe death eater wannabes if they weren’t even a concern of the ministry. Harry, who had been reading all summer, had yet to try out something that he found in his book about fire magic. It was called Fiendfyre. He was hoping to have practice so he could master it.

 “We’re going to teach you what it means to show your face around here. Maybe you’ll go back into hiding and never come back to the wizarding world. Or maybe you’ll disappear forever.” Harry had decided at that moment that today was the day that he’d finally get to practice. The man had threatened him. That was highly unacceptable. He was not one to be messed with. He would show these wannabes what criminal really was.

 “Really? How kind of you to volunteer yourselves as my practice.” Harry stated with a wide, and simply terrifying smile.

 “What do you mean, you little Mudblood.” Oh how Harry despised name calling. It was time these men learned their lesson. Name calling really does hurt people. Harry got as close as he could to the unlocked door without alerting his captors.

 “You really shouldn’t have said that. I won’t take any apologies now.” It was at that moment that another man burst in with a very panicked look on his face.

 “Are you guy bloody insane? Haven’t you heard what the boy does to people wh…” He froze, noticing that Harry had already been snatched. Harry gave a blood chilling laugh.

“Death is coming.” He called mockingly as the man tried to back away. “Fiendfyre.” Harry said strongly as he brought his wand above his head. The results happened instantaneously. The fire was alive, and mocking the people harry was burning. Harry quickly stopped the fire. It was very hard, and exerting, be he had somehow managed it in a short amount of time. Then, he left the building, watching as the fire destroyed the inside. He heard the screams coming from the men that were trapped inside. Harry just watched with fascination and absolute love. His love for fire was showing through the windows to his soul.

Everyone in Knockturn Alley that was anywhere near the fire, knew what it was. They could see the shapes of fire beasts forming. Finally, as Harry was leaving, someone used a strong enough spell to put it out. Nobody knew who had truly cast it. Harry knew how to play victim. He had made sure nobody had seen his facial expression after he dropped the terrified child look. Of course, a few shot him suspicious looks. They just didn’t have sufficient proof that it was him. Besides, some of them were wanted criminals and couldn’t tell an Auror without being caught anyways.

 Harry swiftly went home. When he was home, he had decided that was enough for one day.

 

* * *

The next day, Harry had decided that it was time to get his school books. He was going to do it the day before, but the whole incident happened, and he hadn’t got the chance to do so. By now, everyone knew that he was Harry Potter. Apparently someone had finally noticed his scar when he was buying books. That was fine though. Everyone would have found out anyways.

Harry bought his new cauldron first. Then he went to buy his books. What he didn’t know was that it’d be super crowded. He also wasn’t expecting to run into Granger and the Weasley family. Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger all shot him dirty looks. That’s when he was suddenly grabbed by a man, and drug to the front of the store and pushed into another man’s arms.

“Harry Potter! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, our young savior came here today, to buy books, and gaze at his hero. What he didn’t know is that he’d be walking away with a signed picture, and a whole collection of my books, signed, and free.” The man announced as Harry felt as if he were going to be raped by this man. Harry was already in a bad mood about being grabbed the day before and meeting the Weasley family at the shop, so he grabbed the mans arm and flipped him.

“Sir, I do not know you, and I do not like you. Refrain from touching me or so help me I will be forced to take extreme measures against you and have you arrested.” Harry stated as he played the innocent, scared look.

“Of course, we haven’t met. I am Gilderoy Lockhart! I’ll announce this secret just for you, Harry. I’m to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts this year!” Harry’s attitude did not change.

“Sir, I honestly do not care. You touched me. I felt truly violated. I am, after all, only a boy. I also have many people confessing their love to me on a daily basis through letters. I’m sure you understand why I’d be afraid of being suddenly grabbed. Not to mention that people threaten me on a daily basis because of what I did when I was an infant.” Harry had stated it softly. Playing his role well. Some people couldn’t believe what they were hearing. They had seen this boy act calm, cool, and collected many times. The man, Lockhart, nodded his head as he stood.

“Yes, I understand, young Harry. Here, have the books and the photo. I didn’t mean any harm. I hold no ill will against you. I do hope that we will become friends. The famous have to stick together.” The man stated as he handed the things to Harry and helped get Harry away from the table. The red head quickly walked up the stairs as if to get away from all the people who loved the man. They clearly had a disease, and he assumed it was contagious.

“Bet you loved that, Harry.” Draco Malfoy had put a hand on his shoulder, and for some reason unknown to the red head, Harry didn’t mind it very much.

“Draco, you and me both know that I absolutely hate nearly everyone. I most certainly did not love that. I wanted to cut his hands of.” Harry stated as he looked at his… Friend. He supposed they really were friends at that point. “And thanks for the birthday gift. I love it.” Harry tagged on. He did actually love his present. Draco knew that Harry loved lilies. Draco had gotten him crystal lilies to put around his home.

“Thank you for the gift I received for my birthday too. I cherish it.” Harry had given Draco a few crystal dragons to decorate his room or do with what he pleased. Draco liked Dragons very much. Probably because of his name.

Ron Weasley, who apparently hadn’t gotten professional help seeing as he was still clearly obsessed with Harry, and his little sister, who held the same obsession, had glared at the two from the bottom of the stair case. Hermione Granger seemed to stand behind them, also glaring.

“Well well, if it isn’t the two slimiest snakes in all of Hogwarts. I’m surprised you aren’t trying to resurrect 'You Know Who' so you can join him as the death eaters you truly are." Ron Weasley sneered at them like the disgusting little boy he was. 

Harry peered at him for a moment before giving him a teasing grin.

“No, I don’t know, who?” He paused for a moment, letting the boy before him register the words, “I’m just kidding, Weasley, but honestly, I don’t want to join him. He did murder my parents, if you didn’t notice. Oh, do send my regards to your mum. We left off on a rather threatening topic.” Harry’s grin had turned into a deadly smirk.

“You’re nothing like they said you would be. You’re just a bully. A rude, evil, snake.” The young girl paled as Harry suddenly strode down the stairs. Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Harry, please don’t do anything illegal. We are in public.” Draco warned softly as the girl squeaked.

“I don’t take kindly to name calling, darling. Do refrain from it when around me. I already taught your brother his lesson, but since he clearly needs professional help, I let it slide today. You, on the other hand, will only get one warning. I’ve heard that it is near impossible to perform spells with no hands. People get hurt from name calling. We wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to someone who simply forgot to keep their mouth shut.” Harry whispered sweetly, letting his breath fan across the girls face. She saw a glint of his knife peeking from his sleeve. She nodded slowly, and swallowed the lump in her throat. He grinned brightly.

“Glad you catch on faster than the others. Bye, love. I must be going.” Harry then turned to Draco, “I’ll see you on the train here in a few days, Draco. Don’t worry, I’ll have your nickname done by then. Yours is significantly harder than Sevvy’s and Co.” With that, Draco sighed and Harry left.  

* * *

It took Harry until the day before he boarded Hogwarts express to realize why he didn’t mind Draco touching him. Harry Had clearly grown attached to Draco. More so than almost anyone else. So Harry used this knowledge to create the most annoying Nickname for his _friend_. Man, he was still getting used to having a friend.

Now, on the day of him boarding the Hogwarts express, he used his Nickname for Draco Malfoy. He saw him on the platform, and in front of everyone, he yelled it. Embarrassing the Malfoy family to no end.

“Dear!” He screamed, as he bounced to the other boy. Draco was utterly horrified. He didn’t know how to comprehend why Harry Potter was now calling him Dear. It was terrible. Life scarring. It didn’t end there.

“LuLu, Narcy! Lovely morning, innit?” The red haired boy was decidedly the Devil. In Lucius Malfoy’s opinion.

“You really are the bane of my existence. It was a fine morning until you came and began shouting your embarrassing nicknames left and right.” Lucius gave the boy a tight lipped smile. Lucius had long since erased himself from Harry Potter’s list of people to attack. Now he was on the boy’s good side. He was allowed to get away with such comments.

“You love me.” Harry Potter had become less… Evil laughter over the summer. He had become more bubbly and more evil all in the same. His nicknames got progressively worse, and his threats way more creative. It was as if becoming friends with the Malfoy boy had finally lifted his spirits somewhat from being completely centered around revenge. On the inside, Narcissa Malfoy was cooing. Not at her nickname, which she actually didn’t mind all too much, but at Draco’s. Harry Potter had called her son Dear. She found it adorable. But she refrained from acting on that. She cleared her throat.

“Good to see you, Harry. Now, I suppose it’s time for you and Draco to get on the train. I do hope you both have a nice year. Do try not to cause too much trouble. We’ll also be asking you to join us again for Christmas this year. It was very pleasant last year.” Narcissa said with a small smile that only the three boys could see.

“Of course, I’d love to join you again for Christmas, darling cousin. Now, I will let you say your fair wells to Dear, and I’ll go get out compartment.” And with that, Harry kissed her hand, and left. Draco had finally gotten over his shock, and he groaned.

“I’ll never live this down. Mine is more embarrassing than either of yours. I also will inevitably get called it more often because I spend more time with him.” the blond boy complained as his parents let out low chuckles.

“Have a nice year… dear.” Narcissa snickered as Draco flushed with anger.

“That’s it. Me and Harry are not coming home for Christmas. Make different plans. Goodbye. I’ll write, I promise. I’ll stay safe.” With that he stormed off toward the train.

* * *

Once Draco, otherwise known as Dear, had finally settled down and wasn't glaring as much at Harry, he decided it was time to get his revenge. Draco smirked as everyone in the compartment looked at him curiously. That included Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Harry himself. 

"So, Harry, are you going to try out for quidditch this year?" Draco asked in a voice that sounded so innocent, it almost made Harry puke. Harry glared at the blond haired boy. 

"Dear, you very well know that Sevvy and all the other professors informed me that after my incident in flying class that I would not be allowed to play. I am, apparently, a risk to everyone on every team, including ours, if I even touch a broom." The hazel eyed boy was looking into his very soul as he said this. Meanwhile, the other inhabitants of the compartment tried to refrain from snickering at the horrible nickname that the Potter had graced Draco with. 

"Don't you dare laugh. Remember your nicknames? Panny, ZeZe, Dory." Draco shot at them as each of their amused faces turned to glares. 

"Ah yes, but dear, you mustn't get so mad. I'll refrain from calling you all these names in classes. At least you have that! I could be cruel and let the Weasley twins know of your unfortunate nicknames. I could also tell peeves. But no worries. I'll be sure that the only people who hear it are the people who can't do anything with it really because of house unity and the underlying fear that I will cut of someones hands if they use my nicknames without permission. Of course, you have permission to use each others nicknames, as each is embarrassing." Harry gave them all grins that did not make them feel any better at all.

"Why don't you just cut of Lockhart's hands if you're so eager to render someone hand less?" Draco muttered under his breath as Blaise took a nap, Theodore read, and Pansy painted her nails. Harry chuckled darkly.

"Oh no, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, ever sense he touched me in Flourish and Blotts, I've been emotionally scarred. He is on my burn list. Cutting off his hands is too kind for him. I might light him on fire, though. We'll see if he ever touches me again if I do that. That is, if he lives." Harry was rubbing his hands together. Draco reached over and ruffled his hair. 

"You little pyromaniac. I don't doubt that you'll light him up." Harry also didn't mind that Draco did either of these actions. He was terribly afraid that he had already gotten way too attached to Draco Malfoy. He never had a friend before him. 

"I'll let that slide because you didn't mean it as an insult." Harry muttered as he leaned into Draco's hand. He found that he liked it when his hair was played with. That concerned him mildly. That could probably be turned into a weakness. 

When they arrived at the station, Harry was half asleep, Draco was asleep with his hand tangled in Harry’s hair, and of course, the others were awake from their naps earlier. They woke the other two as they came to a complete stop. Draco slowly unraveled his hands from Harry’s hair. Harry glared at all of them, as if to silently say that they had witnessed nothing. They all nodded with an eye roll.

What really shocked Harry was when he saw horses, albeit strange looking ones, pulling the supposedly self pulling carriages. He quickly pieced together what they were from a book he had read. Thestrals. He assumed he could see them because of his summer activities. That, and you tend to witness death a lot in Knockturn Alley. It was just something you had to accept.

“Dear, when we get into the hall, I am going to ruthlessly glare at Lockhart until I am satisfied with life. Maybe I’ll even poison Dumbledore. Do not be alarmed if our new professor leaves tonight. In fact, be surprised if he is so stupid that he ends up staying.” Harry informed Draco as the boy sighed. He tended to do that a lot around Harry Potter.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m used to your insanity by now, darling. Yeah, I’m calling you wither darling or Little Pyromaniac from now on. I get a strange nickname, so do you. But yeah. By all means. Scare away the fraud.” Draco said as he looked over at Harry. Harry had frozen and was staring at him now.

“No. You won’t call me darling. I forbid it.” Harry stated with crossed arms. Draco smirked.

“No, You call me dear, I call you darling. It’s only fair. Now, lets have a good start. Think of it like this, you didn’t have to conquer you worst enemy, water, just to get to Hogwarts this year.” Draco was teasing him now. Harry found that he was amused by this. He had a feeling that he was way too close to Draco at this point, but he didn’t mind. All this stuff he didn’t mind was confusing Harry. That aggravated him slightly, but he pushed that back.

“Fine, whatever.” Harry mumbled as he grabbed Draco’s arm and placed his hand in his hair. He deserved to have his hair played with. He was amazing and he demanded that Draco played with his hair.

“Oh, by the way, we aren’t going to my house for Christmas. I’m punishing my parents for using your nickname for me.” Draco stated as Harry let his lip curl up.

“How very thoughtful of you. Now I don’t have to write a strongly worded letter to them.” He stated amused.

“Shut it.” And the carriage stopped. They were finally back at Hogwarts. They were escorted inside. Once they had settled in at their tables, Harry looked up at the Head table. He went to bring out his lighter but Draco pushed his hand down. Harry had seen what Gilderoy Lockhart was wearing, and he suddenly had the urge to light the whole school on fire. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and all of Ravenclaw wouldn't have blamed him if he had lit the whole school on fire. None of them could believe that the impostor had gotten the job. It proved how easy it was to get a job at Hogwarts. Or maybe it proved how crazy Dumbledore really was. Or perhaps both.

 

 

 


	12. The Impossible is suddenly possible and you're actually the deranged one, not me.

"Severus." Harry Potter was sitting with Severus Snape in Severus' quarters. Harry had come to visit Aed, and Severus of course. He had also come for other reasons too. 

"Yes Harry?" Severus didn't look up from his drink. It was the strongest fire whiskey in Europe. He needed it now more than ever. Times were rough. Gilderoy Lockhart was a professor. 

"Can I have some of that. I think if I don't I will go on a murder spree. I'm emotionally traumatized. He chased my down the corridor. Dear laughed at me the whole time while that disgusting, foul creature, who shouldn't be allowed to live, chased me. I think I deserve some." Harry reasoned as he played with his knife. Severus slid the bottle over. Harry took a swig of it. It burned his throat, but he didn't let his discomfort show. 

You see, it was the first night back from Summer, and Lockhart had once again traumatized Harry Potter. After the feast, he had tried to get Harry's attention. Harry had ignored the pink wearing man. So the man resorted to chasing the boy down the corridor. Harry Ran for his life. He did not want the man to touch him. It was the only reasonable escape he could think of without actually cutting the man's hands off. That would tip off Dumbledore.

"Thank you. Now, I must be leaving." With that, Harry stood up slowly. He had taken one sip, but hr still felt a little affected. So he slowly made his way to the common room. As he entered, a bunch of first years stared, and oof course started whispering about how he was the one being chased by the professor.

"I wasn't able to cut off his hands. Dumbledore was watching. I also couldn't catch him on fire. But no worries, Dumbledore sometimes has to leave on official business. I shall get the man then... If he even stays that long..." Harry was about to continue, but Draco suddenly covered his mouth and glared at all the first years. 

"This is Harry Potter. He's a bit loopy. I mean that in a way that does not mean that I hold him to any lower regard. We have a theory. He is related to the Black family, and he has other connections as well, so it's probably the Black family Madness. Now, continue what you were doing." Draco informed them as he dragged Harry away. Harry was attempting to break out of his grasp. 

"Dear, Lockhart's driven me to drink. I'm telling you. I must get rid of him. Quickly." Harry muttered as Draco sat him down next to him. 

"Darling little Pyromaniac, I am sure you'll think of something,now, sit down and take a nap or go upstairs and unpack." Draco started playing with his hair. Draco liked playing with his hair and Harry liked people playing with his hair. It worked out.

"I should poison him. He can't do anything obscene like touching me if he's dead. Dumbledore would probably suspect me, but there'd be no way for him to prove it. EVen if he did somehow get proof, I could just poison him." Harry mummered as he started to drift off. Then, as sudden as the sleepiness took over, an idea popped into his head, adn he was wide awake once more. He jumped up, frightening Draco to the point where he fell out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Yes! That's perfect. It's untraceable. I could poison Lockhart. He doesn't know to check his food and drink yet. He'd take a sip. He'd take a bite. He'd collapse, and nobody would save him because everyone hates him besides his fangirls that will soon see the error of their ways.” Harry Cackled evilly. Draco sighed as he removed himself from the floor.

“Evil Plots later, Harry. For now, it’s time for bed. We all know you’re insane. Stop proving it even more. You can cackle all you want in the privacy of your bed with a silencing charm around it.” Draco slowly directed Harry up the stairs to their dorms. Harry had finally stopped rooming by himself at some point the year before.

“Ruin all my fun, why don’t you. And you wonder why you have such an embarrassing nickname.” Harry grumbled, but as his excitement from his new idea died down, he slowly got tired again. At this point, he was too tired to threaten Draco.

“Really, I thought it was because I was so endearing.” Draco knew just the level of sarcasm to make the sentence perfect. Harry went into the dorm, collapsing on his bed.

“Shut up. I have fire, I don’t need sarcasm. I also have my sharp and very wonderful knife. Let us not forget my very intimidating collection of Muggle and Wizard poisons. Some of which, are highly untraceable. Hence why Dumbledore almost died last year before Christmas. Shame Poppy just so happened to be there when he started to react. Severus wasn’t going to save him and Minerva is on my side of things.” With that , Harry fell asleep. Leaving Draco to wonder just how the red haired boy hadn’t been arrested yet.

It was the first day that the second year Slytherin’s had DADA when Lockhart collapsed at Breakfast. Unfortunately, for Harry anyways, Poppy Pomfrey was there once more. It seemed she had taken to camping out in the Great hall for meals when she had no-one inside the Hospital Wing. Harry bemoaned this. He really was thinking about finding a way to distract her and then poison Dumbledore and Lockhart. Maybe he should throw a flaming book at a group of students.

The real problem was when Lockhart cheered after being told he would be fine. He clapped and yelled about how he was such a great wizard and he’d have been fine without help. Yeah, well, maybe Poppy wouldn’t help him next time. Harry sure hoped so.

“Don’t worry, Harry! I’m sure you aren’t at the stage where jealous people are trying to take you out.” He had noticed that Harry wasn’t eating. Harry started laughing a dark, chilling laugh. It slowly got louder and louder, and all of the upper class men were wondering if Harry had finally decided that being expelled was worth jumping across the Slytherin table and strangling the man before him.

“You are truly an enigma, Lockhart. I don’t mean that in the good way. You think I’m not eating because I’ll be poisoned? You really are an idiot. Did you not listen to a single warning that any of your fans in the school gave you? I am the one that Poisoned you. Me! You just won’t die. You are like a filthy little cockroach. An enigma. Your head is so far up your arse that you cannot see what is in front of you. I hate you. You are above everyone else on my list at the moment.” Everybody heard Harry, and if they were all being honest, they were actually terrified for their defense professor. They all knew Harry Potter played to win.

“Ah, Harry, you were worried that I wouldn’t know what to expect when someone tried to attack me? That’s so nice of you. You went about it in the wrong way, though. Next time just ask.” Lockhart really didn’t hear a word that Harry had said. Lockhart was standing across the Slytherin table from Harry now. Right in the striking zone.

A lot of things happened at once. Harry dove at the man, or at least attempted it. Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle all had grabbed him. They barely had the strength to hold him through his stuggles, and that was because Four of them had a limb, Draco had his torso, and Crabbe and Goyle had his legs, Blaise and Theodore had his arms.

Harry was attempting to break out of their grips as Daphne Greengrass had dove to the ground to avoid being in Harry Potter’s way. A nearby Ravenclaw had grabbed Lockhart and swiftly removed the man from Harry’s line of sight. By the time that Harry, who nobody realized was as strong as he was, broke out of all their grips, Lockhart looked pale. For good reason. He hadn’t seen it before, but now that he wasn’t blinded by his infatuation with himself, he saw that the Potter boy had a knife in one hand, and a lighter in the other. And Potter was already where he had been standing.

“I see.” Lockhart said as he slowly smiled. Everyone was realizing that the man belonged in the Loony bin more than Harry himself. At least Harry had some reason and mostly method behind his madness. This man had neither.

“This was all a test. I must have passed with flying colors. I see. The student body wanted to see if I would harm a student if they were perceived as a threat to me. Well, I am a good Professor, I shall not harm my student.” Harry stilled once more. He had been well on his way. About to attack once more, but he froze. Dumbledore was watching the whole thing with a wild twinkle that Harry so desperately wanted to study in his eyes. To Dumbledore, Harry had passed with flying colors. Harry was trying to get rid of a man that would surely harm his students. Most likely from complete incompetence.

Harry Potter’s left eye twitched harshly. Harry took a deep breath, put away his treasured weapons, and turned on his heal. He left the Great hall. He was trying to control himself. He did not need to be seen as a monster for killing a well loved man. Even if said man was a disgusting fraud who was more likely than not a pervert, if him always trying to touch Harry was anything to go by.

By the time he had to go to Defense class, he was just barely prepared to not kill the man. Of course, that was if the man would actually teach them something. Of course, Harry highly doubted it. He was slightly hoping that the man would trip and fall down a moving flight of stairs as it moved. It surely couldn’t hurt anyone if he were to have that kind of nasty accident.

Unfortunately, for Harry once again, the man did no such thing. He was still alive, and as obnoxious as ever.

“Pedophile.” Harry had muttered under his breath as the man announced himself. Draco, who was sitting next to him, had to fight to keep his chuckles down. Lockhart didn’t hear Harry over his disgusting self introduction. A very long self introduction.

Finally, the man stopped and passed out very large tests. Harry had tuned out the man’s whole speech, so he was hoping that maybe it was a real test. No such luck. It was all about Lockhart and his favorite things. Well, Harry had a brilliant idea what to do with this.

He began writing, and drawing enthusiastically. After five minutes, Draco was highly concerned. He had read the test questions. There was no way that the ginger was happy about this. No way in fresh hell.

He slowly looked over at Harry’s paper. He needed to know what had Harry so happy. He immediately regretted it. Lockhart may have been able to recover from the poisoning at breakfast, but Harry’s paper alone would be enough to have him running three countries over just to get away from the little psychopath.

Harry was on the question that asked how many time Lockhart had won the best smile award in Witch Weekly. Harry’s answer was something completely off topic, and Draco had a feeling all the other answers went along the same lines.

“I don’t know, but what I do know is that you can’t win the best smile award if you don’t have a jaw.” Along with his answer, he had drawn a very descriptive picture of Lockhart without the bottom half of his mouth. Harry wasn’t wrong, technically, you couldn’t smile if you were missing half of your mouth.

“You are a very graphic artist.” Draco muttered to Harry as he raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t highly concerned anymore. He wasn’t even mildly concerned. He should have been, because Harry was a twelve year old and he shouldn’t have been drawing stuff like that on a test, but It was Harry Potter. It was normal for the hazel eyed boy.

“I know.” Harry had hummed lightly. As if he was the happiest he had ever been. “He’ll never come back!” Enthusiastic Harry was decidedly even scarier, and way more deranged than normal Harry, or plotting Harry.

Gilderoy Lockhart was grading the tests later that day. He had been absolutely shocked that most of his Slytherin students didn’t know anything about him. Draco Malfoy hadn’t even written anything. That’s when he had gotten to Harry Potter’s. He had expected it to be great. After all, He knew that Harry Potter was his biggest fan.

He was becoming more and more terrified as he read the test answers. He had read until the very end, hoping that the boy was making a giant joke. At any moment he would write that he was just kidding and that he was a very funny guy.

By the time Lockhart had gotten to the end, he wasn’t feeling all that good. He had no idea that most of it wasn’t because of the answers. The last page, right below the last question’s answer was a little note from the Ginger boy that clearly did hate him.

_By the way, the tea that you have inevitably made, and I know you made it because I have learned your schedule so I could find the precise moment that you won’t be able to be saved in time, is poisoned. You’re a dead man, Lockhart. I promise you won’t be found. You really shouldn’t have touched me. This paper will destroy itself at eight tonight, approximately right after you die. Have fun with your painful death, Mr. Lockhart._

_-_ _You should have known it wasn’t a test at breakfast_

Gilderoy Lockhart wasn’t found, just like Harry Had promised in his note. Everyone in the school suspected that it was Harry Potter’s doing, but that was the beauty of what happened, all the test papers had mysteriously disappeared and Lockhart’s body was nowhere to be found. Nor was his tea. There was absolutely no proof. No way to prove that any one had done anything.

For all they knew, the man had ran away. Harry Potter was in his normal mood the next day. Dumbledore had announced that Lockhart was missing and Harry had only paused slightly, and then continued eating his toast.

It would forever be a mystery about what happened, and if anybody else did know what happened, they clearly knew to keep their mouth’s shut. After all, telling anyone what happened, would risk their own safety. Besides, the only people who would have known what happened would have most likely been close to Harry. They had earned his trust and the only people to have done that, would not be ones to give that up easily.

Harry Potter was smirking to himself after all the attention had left him. Nobody had any proof. Well, Draco had slight proof, but Draco wasn’t going to tell anybody that. Draco had earned what Harry considered as close as he could get to friendship.

Harry had gotten rid of the person who was temporarily at the top of his list. That was one person down, a lot of people to go. That was fine by Harry, though. He had a few years before his chance was over to attack.

Draco approached Harry tensely. As if he was about to let Harry in on something very important. He was.

“Harry, I… My father he… It’s…” Draco couldn’t seem to find a good way to explain his father’s past to Harry.

“I know, Draco. He sided with Voldemort during the last war. I know he has decided to side with me this time too. Don’t worry.” Harry didn’t know what was going on with him, but he felt the need to make Draco feel less nervous. He felt the need to make sure Draco knew that it was alright with him. Harry had met the Malfoy family. Had stayed with them. He had gotten to know them, and he knew for sure that they would side with him. He wanted to make sure Draco knew his family was in no danger. That he was backing them.

He didn’t know why he felt this way. He didn’t know why he was acting the way he was. He had this feeling in his gut. Maybe he should go to Severus. Maybe he was sick.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. He had to make sure that Harry knew his father was on his side. Harry had a list of people he was taking down. He didn’t want his father on that list.

While Draco was relieved, Harry had decided that he would, in fact, go to Severus to see what exactly was wrong with him. He nodded to Draco, and rushed out to Severus’ quarters. Draco shrugged it off.

When Harry got to Severus’ quarters, he just about Knocked the door down in his rush. Of course, Severus responded fairly quickly. He didn’t take kindly to being almost left with nothing keeping his quarters from the open dungeon corridor.

“What is it Potter?” He just about snapped as Harry rushed in and paced.

“I’m okay with the physical contact, and the jokes, and the nickname. I like the hair playing and taking naps. Then I feel this strange urge to comfort. Then all of a sudden, my gut twinged. Why did it twinge Severus? Am I dying? What is this? Have I been poisoned?” Harry was rushing back and forth. He was seriously worried. Why was Severus laughing. What madness was this?

“Severus, it isn’t funny. I’m certain I’m dying. But who would do this? And why is it only focused when I’m around Draco.” Severus chocked on his spit.

“I see. I know what’s going on.” He had just gotten out of his coughing fit induced by him being shocked and chocking on his spit.

“What is it? Severus you must tell me. It is urgent. Speak to me, now. If I am dying, everyone is going down with me.” Harry’s eyes were wide and he was rushing towards Severus now.

“You have a crush.” Severus stated simply. To him it wasn’t a big deal, but to Harry, his whole world froze. He felt like he had been doused in icy water.

“What? No. Impossible.” Harry denied all allegations. It was impossible. He couldn’t have a crush. So what, he liked when Draco played with his hair and he liked it when Draco was happy. And when he made Draco laugh he felt warm inside and the best sleep he ever had was when he was laying on Draco. So what his heart picked up when Draco called him Darling. That didn’t mean that he had a crush. Did it? So what his palms would sweat when he thought about how he sat next to Draco in every class. Or the twinge in his gut would go into a flurry when Draco was relieved about something? It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be true.

Harry’s eyes widened in realization. He couldn’t believe it. But it all made sense now.

“I have a crush on Dear…” He whispered in horror. His best friend. The first person his age that he had ever gotten close to. No. He couldn’t like him. It wasn’t possible. Yet, it was completely possible.

“Glad you’ve accepted it. Now that nickname makes a lot more sense.” Severus smirked as Harry turned almost as red as his hair.

“No. That nickname originates from me mocking him and that is all. It has absolutely nothing to do with any of this weird gut twinge stuff going on. It has nothing to do with that. Nothing at all. Everyone thinks I’m deranged, but it’s really you.” Harry had crossed his arms. His nickname had absolutely nothing to do with his newly appointed feelings. Nothing at all. Even if they did, he wouldn’t admit it. Especially not to Severus Snape.

 


	13. You see, you just did what I said not to do and I told you I'd never say otherwise so why did you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which quidditch is important and Harry is lonely and some people need to follow the rules goddamit.

Harry Potter knew something odd was happening when he started hearing voices. Not the normal ones that tell him stuff is illegal, but a psychotic one coming from the walls. Now, Harry knew that sometimes murder was necessary, but to wander around at all times of the day hissing about wanting to rip tear kill, well, that was where Harry drew the line. He knew it was a snake by that point, it was obvious. Nobody else could hear it, and while Harry was absolutely insane, this was not an instance of which that came into play.

It all started just a little after school had started. Why did this have to happen the year when Harry already had a lot of stuff to deal with? Oh, yeah, he almost forgot. Because he wasn’t allowed to have a break.

It was just getting stranger when he was blamed for the writing on the wall in blood. Yes, because Harry apparently had a history of writing stuff in blood. Because that’s totally one of Harry Potter’s pass times. Let’s write threatening messages on the wall in blood. No, Harry didn’t find that idea very pleasant at all. He really wasn’t liking it. But, for some reason, everyone wanted to blame him.

All because he wasn’t celebrating the day that his parents died. Everyone knew from last year that he didn’t celebrate Halloween, and that he spent the whole day in his dorm. Though, it seemed that perhaps they all forgot about that little detail because he was a Slytherin who just so happened to bet be at the feast.

So Harry was angry at most of the school. Especially Argus Filch for blaming the petrified cat on him. Why would he Petrify a cat? It just made no sense. He had no reason whatsoever to do it. How would that benefit him in any way? It wouldn’t. If anything, he’d have glued fake flames to it. He wasn’t into animal abuse, so he wouldn’t actually catch the thing on fire. No matter how annoying it was.

Harry was also lonely. Draco had gotten onto the quidditch team, and when he went to try and buy his way in, Harry had stopped him. He knew that Draco wanted to secure his place on the team, but he was already better than the current fill in seeker. Harry stopped him from getting his father to buy the brooms. He didn't want people to think Draco had bought his way onto the team. He had talent. He needed to show that.

Harry walked through the corridor with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle wee at Draco's quidditch practice. Harry wasn't there only because he wasn't allowed to be. He was a lawsuit waiting to happen according to Severus. Sadly that meant that anytime there were brooms out and only one authoritative figure was around, he couldn't be any where near.

So it was safe to say that Harry wasn't in the best of moods considering the one person whose company he actually enjoyed, instead of just tolerating, was doing something that meant that Harry couldn't be around. He huffed in annoyance as he shuffled down the corridor. He had only slightly lost his composure. Blaise had chuckled as he walked next to Harry. 

"Harry, quidditch practice will be over soon, and then you can tell Draco all about how annoyed you are that the professors are still holding that grudge." Blaise said smirking as Harry's glare landed on him. Blaise was lucky that he had gotten into Harry's good graces. Barely, but he was there.

"Zabini, I believe you would also hold a grudge if someone caught most of your broom sticks on fire because that way flying would be more interesting." Theodore pointed out, not even bothering to look up from his book.

"We all know I was doing all first years, and people who borrow the school's brooms a favor. Those things were falling apart. Try to go faster than a turtle and you'd fall from the sky." Harry pointed out as he perked up suddenly. He had a gleam in his eyes. As if he had the greatest idea of his life. 

"They only said I couldn't be around people flying intentionally. If I'm going to visit Hagrid and people just so happen to be on brooms near by, well, it isn't my fault." Harry started running for the outdoors. Before anyone could say anything, he was gone. His plot seemed perfect to him, but only because he actually really missed Draco.

The only problem was, when he got over near Hagrid’s, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting with Hagrid outside. Ron Weasley was puking up slugs in a bucket, and Hermione Granger was rambling about how she couldn't believe some guy called her a dirty name. Now, Harry might not have liked Hermione Granger very much, but he despised the word Mudblood way more than her. So, he made himself known.

"Who called you that foul, disgusting, vile name?" Harry asked sharply as she looked at him in surprise. Ron Weasley glared at him as he puked in his slug filled bucket.

"It was," Slug, "one of your kind," slug, "filthy Slytherin." Ron Weasley's speech was broken, just how one would expect. Harry had frozen.

"Which Slytherin was it? I will ignore your name calling. I despise name calling, but I despise the name that Granger was called even more than any other name besides freak. Now, tell me who said it. I will fix this problem, and any other future occurrence of it." Harry had all but growled. He was getting angrier than before, and if nobody told him, he'd blow a fuse.

"Flint. Don't know why you care. You don't care about anything that doesn't directly affect you." Hermione looked away from him as she spoke. Harry's glare burned her skin.

"My Mother was a muggle born. You probably already knew that, Granger. Despite what the youngest Weasley might say, I do care about that specific word being called to any muggle born because I know my mother was called it on occasion." With that, Harry turned and began to march towards the quidditch pitch. The practice was over by then, and Harry needed to have a word with Marcus Flint and possibly all of Slytherin. Besides Draco, of course. Draco already knew of Harry's dislike of the word, and Harry had never heard the word ever be used by Draco.

* * *

When Harry got to the common room, the whole of Slytherin had already gathered. Harry had told Flint that he needed to tell them something. Something important. Harry walked over to Draco with a blank look. 

"Draco, you don’t need to be reminded how much I hate name calling. Especially that certain word, so, you may leave. I have no quarrel with you." Harry whispered to him as Draco's eyes widened. He nodded and slowly walked up to his dorm. He didn't want to be there when Harry unleashed his wrath.

"What's this all about?" A rather impatient girl had asked as she rolled her eyes at Harry's glare. Harry let a creepy smile spread across his face. He slowly approached Flint.

"Alright, we'll get on with it. Flint, you said something that I really really hate. Actually a lot of you have. Some of you haven't, thankfully. That means that some of you are actually decent human beings. Apparently, Flint here is not a decent human being. Do you know what you said, Flint?" Harry asked sweetly. He let his smile turn innocent throughout his little speech.

"No, Potter. I actually have no idea what I said to bother you so much." He drawled in a bored tone. Harry grabbed his collar and drug him down to his height.

"A nasty little word referring to a magical child born to two muggles, and sometimes used against those born to one muggle born and one muggle." Harry declared as Flint's eyes held something along the lines of realization. The whole common room realized what Harry was referring to.

"Why do you care, Potter? Nobody's called you it." Someone who was apparently very ignorant had spoken out.

"Did you just ask me why I have a problem with a derogatory term used against my dead mother?" Harry had asked slowly, as if the person had only one brain cell. They possibly did, in Harry’s opinion.

“Oh...” It was as if they hadn’t realized that Harry would take offense over something people would call his mother. Did they think he had now heart? Well, actually, they did, but that was irrelevant.

“Yeah, Oh. Anyways, I have decided that since I am such a nice person, all Flint has to do is apologize to the girl. I don’t like her, but it isn’t because of blood. If I hear about the name coming out of any of your mouths, however, I will not be giving second chances. We all know what happens to people who annoy me. I’m sure if you don’t, Lockhart will surely inform you.” Harry hissed as a few people flinched. He had just confirmed that whatever happened to Lockhart, it was Harry’s fault. They had no proof of what happened though.

“Is that all?” Flint asked with a sneer. He was clearly annoyed about Harry’s demands.

“No. I suppose it’s time that I make sure what I intend to make mine, stays in my reach. Draco Malfoy. You won’t flirt with him, ask him out, or otherwise defile him in anyway. I mean that in every way I possibly could. This is me staking a claim on him. Otherwise, I might do something completely drastic, and that wouldn’t work out well for any of us.” Harry announced as everyone’s eyes slowly widened, and they all had absolute looks of disbelief on their faces.

“Is this your way of saying that you actually have a heart and it’s in Draco Malfoy’s possession?” Blaise asked as Harry looked him in the face. A grin flashed across Harry’s face.

“I like him. That’s my only response. I like him, and I intend to protect him. Now, if he say’s he likes one of you in that way, I won’t stand in your way. I like it when he’s happy. Oh, and don’t mention any of this to him unless you want every trace of your existence to vanish in thin air.” Harry turned and walked up the stairs to the form that half of the second year boys shared. He inevitably missed the looks that crossed most of the older girls, and a few of the guy’s faces. It was a face of silent coos about how adorable Harry’s little ‘stay away from my Draco’ speech.

Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, looked like she had no intention of following the little rule that the red haired boy had just set. Apparently, she was going to compete with him over who got Draco. A shame, really. For her sake.

* * *

 

It was a week after Harry had given his speeches, that He found Pansy Parkinson basically sitting on Draco, and obviously flirting. Harry’s left eye had twitched violently. Harry was also obviously staring at her and imagining hundreds of ways to murder her. It was clear that he wasn’t trying to hide it from his face.

“Pansy, I think you should get off of Draco. He’s trying to relax.” Harry’s voice was hard and steely. His hair had fallen into his eyes partially. Pansy looked up at him with a dirty look.

“You have no say in what I do. Besides, Draco doesn’t mind, Do you Dray?” Draco held a clear look of disgust on his face.

“Get off of me.” He was clear with what he meant, but Pansy wasn’t listening. All of the Slytherin’s in the common room had stiffened. It was pure, murderous intent rolling off of Harry. He slowly took long strides over to Draco and Pansy. Once he had reached right in front of Pansy.

“Pansy, I think we need to talk. Specifically in private.” Harry held a smile on his face. It almost looked innocent, but something in Harry’s eyes made it go in a completely different direction. It made it predatory. A promise of pain and suffering if Pansy didn’t come with him right at that moment. Pansy flinched slightly.

“I’ll be right back, Dray.” She said as she stood.

“Maybe not, Dear.” Harry whispered as he walked past him, towards the exit of the common room. One they got out, Harry lead Pansy deeper into the dungeons. To a part that was basically never visited. This being one of the very few exceptions.

“What do you want Potter?” She asked as he stopped and turned on her.

“Parkinson, I recall that I warned everyone away from what you were just doing. Did I not do that? Have I imagined me making a whole speech about it?” Harry asked lowly. He still hadn’t dropped the smile.

“Why would I listen to you? He doesn’t like you. If he likes anyone, it’ll be me. Besides, me and him were meant to be together.” She sneered at him as his left eye twitched like it had earlier.

“So I did make the speech. Well, Parkinson, you should listen to me because I am a psychopath that would have no qualms with disposing of your minuscule life, and finding a better use for the air that you waste with your meaningless life.” Harry was playing mean. He hadn’t actually called her any names. He was just pointing out facts. In his opinion anyways.

“Is that a threat?” She snarled out.

“No,” In a flash, Harry had his knife out, pressed against her throat. His wand in the other had, digging into her side, “This would be qualified as a threat. Or maybe a promise. Touch him again without specific permission from him, Flirt with him again, or otherwise disturb his life with your despicable actions again, and they’ll never find enough of you to prove anything.” He was angry, and she was scared. She had no control over it. Honestly, it was as if she had no survival instincts.

“I don’t follow the orders of a filthy half-blood.” She hissed as Harry let the blade of his knife slide across her skin just enough to leave a shallow cut. She had paled drastically.

“I’m not giving you a choice. Next time, It’ll be a lot deeper, and a bigger mess to clean up.” She lost control of her bladder. Harry looked disgusted, “I’m leaving and going back to the Common room. There is a lavatory a little father down from here. Go clean yourself up.” He turned on his heal and began his departure. Meanwhile, Pansy collapsed to her knees until he left her sight.

“He could have killed me and nobody would have found my body.” She whispered under her breath as she slowly stood on shaky legs, and made her way to the Lavatory. If she hadn’t been so delirious, she would have sworn that there was a bit of what looked like dried blood in the sink farthest from the door, but she wasn’t in her right mind, so she brushed it off as her imagination, or what she hoped to be her imagination.

* * *

 

It was the next day, during the afternoon that Draco had cornered Harry. He was rather curious about what Harry had done the Pansy Parkinson. The girls seemed to be terrified of even the mention of Harry’s name. It also seemed that most people in Slytherin understood why, but refused to tell him for some reason or another. They’d always make an excuse, and walk away.

"Darling, What did you do to Pansy to make her so scared?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry tried as hard as he could to look innocent. He succeeded, but Draco knew him too well to fall for it. 

"Well, She was all over you, and I could see that you were very annoyed, so I let her know the importance of personal space. I guess the lesson really stuck." Harry gave a wide smile. That wasone way to put it. "I also let her know the importance of consent, and that just because you like someone does not mean you should climb all over them with sloppy seduction techniques that make said person and everyone around you want to puke." Harry continued as he shrugged. Draco blinked a few times. 

"And how, exactly did you teach these lessons?" He asked as Harry smirked slightly. 

"Well, I did try to use words. They didn't seem to get through to her single brain cell, so I took to more... physical means. It worked like a charm." Harry explained lowly. Draco started off with just a low chuckle but it soon turned into a full out roar of laughter. 

"Wow, Darling, I never took you as one to be such a jealous little psychopath." Harry froze as he stared at Draco with wide eyes. Draco carried on a moment later when he saw Harry's facial expression, "Honestly Harry, you thought I didn't notice? No matter how good you are at hiding things, I can still hear. That, and you weren't very good at hiding this secret specifically. It wasn't very hard to piece it all together." Harry's mouth was dry as Draco stared at him. 

“I see. So you know. Well, I’m going to go drown myself in Severus’ fire whiskey. Just in case you need me for anything. Feel free to hit me if you feel it necessary. I’ll probably hit back though.” Harry turned and began to run away. He was not having this. Not at all. Nope. Draco knew and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Harry, Stop it. You will do no such thing. It’s fine. Of course, we won’t start dating yet, I mean, we can’t be super sure of our feelings until at least the age of thirteen, maybe even fourteen. We’ll also have to confirm it’s okay with Mother and Father, though mother loves you so it should be no problem. We’ll also speak to Severus about it, because even if you can’t tell, he thinks of you like a son. Honestly, you act like it’s the end of the world that I find out.” Harry had basically stopped listening after Draco had gotten to the ‘we can’t be completely sure of our feelings’ part. He was staring at Draco in shock. Did this mean that Draco… Liked him too? He was worried over nothing.

He let out a relieved laugh. He was worried over nothing at all. The one person whose opinion he actually cared about. The one person he was having completely new feelings for. Had liked him back.

“Dear, I don’t think I have ever been so relieved in my entire life.” Harry stated as he slid down the wall he had braced himself on when he realized that everything was fine. Meanwhile, Draco was the shocked one.

“Harry, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you show how affected you are by something.” Draco was staring at him. Mainly shocked that he was showing his emotions completely, and that he had let down his guard.

“Draco, I’ve never shown how affected I am by something. It’s your fault. You’re to blame. I was my normal, unemotional self and then you went and had to be all you and make me get all happy and excited and puppy like. Make me want to make you happy at all costs. I am blaming you for this.” The red head was faking the glare he was sending at Draco, and Draco could tell.

“You better not miss any of my quidditch matches. I don't care if you have to sneak into it.” Draco stated as they began heading down to the common room from the empty dorm room they were in. Maybe Harry didn’t dislike Hogwarts as much as before.

* * *

"Lucius, I was right. I knew they were perfect for each other." Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had just gotten two letters. One from Harry potter and one from their son. Harry's was almost formal, and had told them that he had feelings for their son. The letter from Draco was less formal, and basically told them that within the next two years, if they were still sure of their feelings, they were going to date. It was less of a question if that was okay and more of a statement. 

"I can see that, Cissa." He was crying. Not because his son had a crush on a guy, but because that guy just so happened to be a psychopath that they all knew was behind the disappearence of their most recent Defense professor. A few of the tears were also in relief, because Draco Malfoy had a crush on the one boy that would actually cut someone's hand off for touching himself or Draco inapproprietly. He knew that Draco had a whole new source of protection now. One that came in the form of nobody probably ever even daring to get too close to him without express permission. 

Narcissa was absolutely ecstatic. She knew that Harry and Draco would be a great couple. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but they were her OTP. SHe also refused to admit that she knew anything about OTPs or ships. It wasn't very Malfoy like to admit it out loud. That was okay though, she was pretty sure her husband had already caught on, even if he didn't know the specific name for it.

 


	14. What almost kills you just breaks your mind more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writting this has made me feel extremely emotional. I almost cried there for a moment. I'm a terrible person, I apologize. If you feel the need to mention that in the comments, I can only say go ahead. Though I can tell you the next chapter will be much better.

Minerva McGonagall was already constantly feeling urges to Murder Albus Dumbledore. That was nothing new. But what she was feeling at the moment, well, time could only tell. She had thought she had already threatened the man enough, but apparently not.

“Minerva, Harry Potter must not date Draco Malfoy. I’ve heard the portraits mumbling about how it’s going to happen within the next two years. It must not be allowed. I’ve already planned out that he will get married to Ginny Weasley and have a few children, one of which will be name after me. It will happen and I will not stand for anything else.” Minerva absolutely couldn’t believe her ears. He was planning Harry Potter’s life. No. That just wouldn’t do.

“Harry Potter will definitely never love Ginny Weasley, Mr. Dumbledore. She stalks him. It is nearly impossible that he would ever have feelings besides annoyance and contempt for the girl.” Minerva was shooting the man before her death glares. Ones that would leave Harry’s in the dust.

“Minerva, you need to keep up, Of course he’ll love her one day. It is that or Ron Weasley, but he honestly hasn’t really gotten along with Mr. Weasley. It really only boils down to Ginny at this point in time.” He stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was to him, but it sure as hell wasn’t to Minerva.

“You are raving. Completely Mad. I have no doubt that the Board of Governors would love to hear about you trying to plan out a young man’s life. Lucius Malfoy is on said board, and he is the father of one Draco Malfoy, who just so happens to be the one that Harry Potter has set his eyes on.” Dumbledore glared at her, as if she had just stolen all the Lemon drops in the world and was holding them hostage.

“Minerva..” She cut him off.

“Minerva is only for my friends, Mr. Dumbledore. A group that you do not fall under.” And with that, she got ready to turn to leave. She slowly stared at Albus Dumbledore with an unblinking, withering look. A look that anyone would assume could stop the Dark Lord in his path. Of course, to anyone who knew the Dark Lord closely, or at least as close as possible, they’d think it was preposterous that people would think that look could stop the Dark Lord. They could not possibly know that Voldemort, or known as Tom Riddle commonly among the graduating classes of Hogwarts during the 1940’s, could possibly very well be afraid of Minerva McGonagall when she got that look on her face. In fact, he suspected that she could murder him, if only she had applied herself a bit more at Defense and not transfiguration. So, really, they couldn’t know that.

They also couldn’t know that the woman was very quick to hex whoever offended her in any way. Voldemort had witnessed it many times at his time at Hogwarts. So, really, not wanting to admit that the woman scared him in any way, he had decided to place it in the category of ‘she is a pure blood and therefore her magical blood need not be spilled.’ and left it at that.

Anyways, Minerva finally left Dumbledore’s office, and he watched her go before going on lock down. He didn’t need her getting into his office. She’d foil his plans for the greater good. There was no need for that. Really, truly, no need.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was glaring at anybody who got too close to Draco, and vise versa. All of Slytherin already knew what was going on, it was everyone else who did not. It was when Ron Weasley had finally crossed the line that bad stuff actually started to happen.

You see, it was finally Christmas Break, and Harry had already found out what the creepy voice in the walls was. It was quite simple once he realized what was going on. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it sooner. There really was only reasonable explanation.   
  


A basilisk. Obviously. Though, it was clear that Dumbledore knew. He assumed that the man probably knew what was lurking in the school anyways. If he didn’t, well, then Harry didn’t know if he’d be able to hold back and actually do his plan instead of just tearing him up and feeding him to the Basilisk in the walls. Then again, if the Basilisk just happened to be hungry and want an old wrinkly snack and Dumbledore just happened to be around, well, Harry could talk to snakes but that didn’t necessarily mean that he could control them. Even if he could, he wouldn’t stop it.

Harry’s mind had wondered off as both of his Red haired stalkers showed up. Of course, they didn’t look like his stalkers, but he could feel it. Meanwhile, they looked like Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Which must have been awkward for the girl Weasley. Not that Harry wasn’t amused. He was. Draco asked them why they were being so slow, and quickly they all walked to the Common room. Harry watching them with an amused expression.

When they finally made it into the common room, both ‘boys’ looked around in poorly hidden disgust. Harry met Draco’s eyes. They both knew the two were impostors. It was as obvious as possible without giant signs pointing it out.

“Are you the heir?” Harry knew they weren’t subtle, after all, they had been following him around for a while, but this was a whole new level of stupidity.

Harry and Draco sat very close together. Harry slowly laid his head in Draco’s lap as Draco played with his hair. Looks of shock mixed with the absolute shattering of a heart and a dash of betrayal shone clear on their faces.

“Weasley, I really did think you were beginning to get clever. I guess it was Granger who did all the work for you two.” Harry tsked as if he were disappointed in them.

“H-how did you know it was us?” The girl Weasley had absolutely no idea what she had gotten herself into.

“What can I say, you two have been following me around so much that I have learned to recognize your presence.” Harry said bluntly as he leaned into the hand that was running through his hair.

“Are you guys Dating? Really Potter, you couldn’t choose someone respectable, or less slimy?” Harry Froze as well as Draco. Harry Promptly shot up and glared at the two.

“Who? Someone like you or your sister? No thanks. By the way, we aren’t dating. Not yet. So maybe you should get your head out of your arse, stop fucking stalking me, and get the hell out of my sight. That applies to both of you. I’m not very pretty when I’m angry. You both should know that well by now.” No, Harry Potter wasn’t pretty at the moment. He had a cold beauty about him. The two had the audacity to come inside of their territory, demanding answers from them, and then insulting them. They needed to get out of his sight before he decided that they’d make good snake food. Or Aed food. Whichever Harry decided was best.

“What could you do? You’re just a fake. A scared little boy that doesn’t know what to do when someone demands he act his age. So you make threats that you cannot possibly go through with. You’re a spoiled brat. A traitor to your whole entire family. You p...” Ron Weasley was trying to cut off his sister, but she was on a role. She had no idea what she was doing, And even Ron Weasley knew better than to mention Harry Potter’s family. He had already learned his lesson about that. Ginny had only stopped when she noticed Harry Potter standing above her, Hazel eyes basically glowing from behind his red hair. Wild. That was the first thought that popped into her mind to describe him. Deranged was the second. The third thing to pop into her head had shown up a little late to save her. Dangerous.

“Oh, No. Please do continue on about how I am a traitor. What would my parents think about me? Tell me. Oh do tell. I do want to know. Since you seem to know my parents oh so much better than me. You, who was barely two months old at the time of their deaths. I don’t even know them. So do tell what they would think of the son they died to protect.” His eyes were like a dancing fire, The colors in them becoming prominent. The gold dancing into green, the green dancing into blue which in turn danced into a silver, not a gray, but silver. The slightest hints of red and orange making the whole iris alight into a burning stare that could drop people where they stood.

Ginevra Weasley was completely frozen in terror. His eyes were not in any one of his signature glares, this was completely different. This was primal. His eyes wide, his face snarling, as if he was going to attempt to rip her throat out with his teeth.

“Tell me, Weasley, what do you know of my family? A family that I never had the pleasure of meeting. Besides distant cousins, I have no family. Tell me what a disappointment I am to the dead. Oh how they must be rolling in their graves according to you.” He had her cornered now. She may have had the diary on her, Tom with her, she may have been given confidence by having the diary that contained her friend with her, but at the moment, there was nothing that could keep her from feeling cold, afraid, alone, and completely defeated. The boy before her had taken all the things she was going to use to tear down his well built walls, and had turn them into daggers to rip her apart. Turned her words on herself in such a way that she only wanted to curl up and try as hard as she could to forget those eyes scorching her skin.

“I-I can’t. I don’t know. I can’t-can’t do it.” She was trying to tear her eyes from his. She tried as hard as she could. She couldn’t do anything.

“That’s right. You can’t tell me how ashamed my parents would be. I honestly have heard the stories of my father, and I’m ashamed of him. Though my mother would probably be proud of my choices. Now, if you want to talk about how I’m disgusting, and disappointing, and horrid, and absolute utter trash, then I suggest you go to Little Whinging and have a nice long conversation with my relatives. Otherwise, get the hell away from me. Before I decide that a life in Azkaban would be suitable as I would be the definition of proud when I rip that lovely little throat from your tiny little body.” He watched as she finally gained the ability to move, and she ran. Her brother following closely behind her.

“I’d ask if you were okay, but the answer is very obvious.” Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry hadn’t realized he was shaking with anger. He took a few very deep breaths.

“Draco, we are going to a girls Lavatory, to a sink that never worked, using a language that almost nobody else knows, we are going to go down a very dark tunnel, and we are going to have a very deep conversation with a very big creature. One that you will not understand a word of.” Harry stated calmly as Draco froze.

“You know where it is...” He whispered breathlessly. Harry looked at him with a small, almost broken smile.

“Yes.” And with that he sat down. “And we will do that tomorrow. After that, we will visit once more in May. I don’t know what day, but it will happen. And with that, Harry and Draco traveled up to the dorm that they both shared, and went to sleep.

Draco was terrified as Harry led him into Myrtle’s bathroom. He was even ore terrified when Harry opened up the sink. He didn’t want to be attacked. Not by the beast of Slytherin.

“Don’t worry, Dear. I have it all planned out. You’ve nothing to worry over."

* * *

 

Draco could barely recall what happened next. It went by in a blur. They went down, and there were bones, but they trekked on. They continued until Harry had to open another door. Then, in they went. The chamber itself was beautiful. The kind of dark and enchanting beauty that really mainly drew to the mysterious side of someone.

“ _ **Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four”**_ Draco was shocked. He slammed his eyes shut as a Basilisk approached them. He had no idea what was being said.

“ _ **You aren’t young master! You must be food. So hungry. Hungry.”**_ The creature shrieked as Harry watched it about to strike.

“ _ **Your young master has lied to you. I have defeated him The one who comes down to you is but a memory. I have conquered Slytherin house. I am now your master.”**_ Harry’s voice was confident, and cold. Draco still had no idea what was being said, but the strong magic that shot through the air, confirming whatever had been said, sent shivers down his spine. He still had his eyes closed.

“ _ **You are master now? What? How did this happen young speaker? No matter, the magics has proved this. Have you brought me food? Young master was supposed to bring me food, but he was gone for so so long. So hungry.”**_ The Basilisk needed to be well cared for. Harry knew that. So he summoned a cow from a farm he had seen from the Hogwarts express that was fairly close to hogwarts. The Basilisk was as happy as it could be after hearing the news that it’s young master that had been visiting was just a lie. This was her true master. She could sense it in the magics after he had declared it.

“ _ **Me and my friend, his name is Draco, are going to go to now. I will summon cows for you to eat. Don’t eat all of them at once. I will be back to visit.”**_ Harry slowly directed Draco towards the exit of the chamber, after he summoned a few more cows, of course. Now, while the summoning charm was very hard, Harry was a very strong wizard.

“ _ **Bye new young master.”**_ And with that, The basilisk ate a cow and Harry and Draco left the chamber.

* * *

 

Harry had made sure to keep his new Basilisk well fed, but something was off about her. She was acting as if she had been… cursed. Yes, that made sense. Harry Had frozen. It was about time for his visit with Draco. But he didn’t know if he could bring Draco. If he did and she was really cursed, she could attack Draco. No, he couldn’t let that happen.

“Draco, something bad has happened. You cannot go with me today. I will be back. If I’m not by tomorrow morning when you wake up, get Severus.” Harry explained as he threw his cloak over him. His invisibility cloak. His pride and joy. Another reason to murder Dumbledore because he had it for some reason.

“I… I understand. But if you get hurt, I will never forgive you.” Draco crossed his arms and looked away.

“I won’t.” and Harry was gone. On his way to the Chamber.

He was rushing, and he didn’t notice the Professors standing before a wall stating that her skeleton would stay In the chamber. He was going to fast to protect his beautiful Basilisk.

He had made it down into the chamber when he finally noticed something wrong.

“Red Haired Stalker girl, how did _you_ get here?” Harry was confused, but then he noticed another person. “Random teenage boy, how did _you_ get here?” Harry was staring at the back of a boy that looked somewhat familiar. The boy turned around and Harry froze. The boy did as well.

“Evans? What are you doing here? How are you here?” Harry was frozen. He had seen this boy. He had seen him, but not in real life. Only in a dream, once. A strange, and very realistic dream. One where this boy had called him Evans. Much like the boy had just done.

“Riddle?” Harry whispered in horror. Absolute horror. Complete and absolute horror. He couldn’t believe what was happening. This couldn’t be real. For some reason, he felt powerless.

“Why are you so young? You can’t be much older than the girl. Wait, you can’t be Evans. No. Because you called her Red haired stalker girl. You must be Harry Potter… Perhaps a relative of Evans. After all, your mother’s last name was Evans. Evans must be her father. The assumption of her being a Mudblood must have been wrong.” The teen before Harry had worked his way through the whole situation quickly. Deciding that Harry couldn’t be Evans. But the boy froze.

“But then, how did you know my name?” He asked out loud. He couldn’t seem to make perfect sense.

“It doesn’t matter. I only came down here for one thing, and that is to make sure my Beautiful Basilisk is alright. To try and snap her out of it.” Harry announced as Riddle smirked.

“Oh, you’re the one who told her I was but a memory. A diary with such darkness that it would project me as a living being. A being I will be if I continue to drain the girl. But you won’t save her? I thought you were a hero.” He chuckled darkly at the Red haired male.

“I don’t mind that red haired stalker girl might die, what I do mind is that you have taken a beautiful creature, and tried to destroy her mind to follow only your orders. A creature that you never should have found. I won’t kill you because of what you are doing to Ginevra, I kill you for what you’re doing to the Basilisk.” Riddle gave a slow clap.

“Wow, you really are not what I expected, Harry Potter. Truly. I’m sure you’ll care when I tell you who I really am. I am Lord Voldemort, Harry. The man who killed your parents.” Harry stared at him for a moment.

“A boy who Dumbledore forced into darkness. Believe me, I’m not close to Dumbledore at all. It truly makes me wonder just what people who are loyal to him actually have going on. He’s mental. They’re all bloody mental. And while Voldemort is above him on the list of who it is important for me to kill, Dumbledore is above Voldemort on who I kill first. Even if that means I will have to side with your actual person. Because Dumbledore turned my life to shit. Voldemort, however, only did what he needed to survive. Which he failed at. Honestly. He failed at killing a baby. A baby that holds no actual power with Magic. He could have thrown me out a window. But no, he is one for the dramatics. Honestly, it concerns me how easily he failed. But at least he was going to sentence me to a quick, painless death. Dumbledore sentenced me to a life in hell.” Harry noticed the book on the ground. He had slowly walked forward as he spouted about his life. Riddle was beginning to look shocked.

“Oh, that’s perfect. The Wizarding worlds savior turns out to be the one who wants to destroy the light side even more than the dark side. You’re correct with your assumptions. Dumbledore never expected anything but darkness from me. Unsurprisingly, his suspicions were part of my spiral into darkness.” Riddle wasn’t paying attention to Harry. Or, at least not nearly enough attention. Harry snatched the black book up. A diary. The one he knew Ginevra Weasley had in her possession for quite some time.

“Tom M. Riddle. Oh, how much power there is in a name. You now, once someone knows it, there’s no going back. I’ll remember this name. It’s no pure-bloods name, Tom. Perhaps a half blood. Yes, that must be it. If you are the last heir of Slytherin, or were anyways, that must mean you are a half blood. Funny, it’s always the Half bloods that seem to powerful enough to make or break the Wizarding world.” Harry gave a sloped grin. His dagger quickly being revealed as he played with the book. Tom Riddle looked absolutely enraged.

“Put that down. We are the same, put it down.” Tom demanded. He was breathing heavily.

“Tom, I knew your last name from a dream I had. You called me Evans and I called you Riddle. Perhaps I will one day see you again. Who knows. But for now, I have a dagger with a very concentrated bit of Basilisk venom coating it. Let’s see what happens when I stab this very dark Diary.” Harry stabbed it before Riddle had the chance to call on the Basilisk. Riddle shrieked as if he was being tortured. He probably was.

Harry watched as he disappeared. Then he looked down at the Weasley girl. She seemed to be waking. He couldn’t have that. He didn’t need her to recall anything that happened. He didn’t need her to know he had been in the chamber. The only solution that he could think of was to leave her there. He almost did. But he realized that if she died, Hogwarts would be shut down. He may hate Hogwarts, but at the moment, it was one of the best places to be. He couldn’t have it being shut down.

He put a feather weight charm on her, and began to levitate her towards the entrance. When he finally got them out, he swiftly made his way with her to a well used corridor, put her down, and left. He had left the diary in the chamber.

He wasn’t responsible for anything else that happened to her. He had done what he did to keep the school open. He made his way back to the Slytherin dorms. In the Common room he found Draco, awake and waiting for him. He grinned at him, and they slowly made their way to bed. The magic on the Basilisk was gone, as the Memory of Tom Riddle had cast the spell, and with him leaving, the spell left as well.

* * *

 

It was the morning that they were going back to their homes for break that Harry was angry. He had been called to Dumbledore’s office to discuss something apparently very important. He had gone.

“Mr. Potter, I’m afraid that you must return to your relatives home this summer.” Harry’s blood ran cold at those words.

“Excuse me, sir, but I think I may be having a hearing problem. I thought you just said I had to go back.” Harry stated calmly as he stared at the man, yet avoiding his eyes.

“No, Harry, I’m afraid your hearing is not impaired. It’s just, with what happened with the Chamber of secrets, I m afraid that you will be made a target.” He explained in that grandfatherly tone, with that twinkle in his eye, and with that expression that showed just how very sorry he supposed he should have been but wasn’t.

“So you did say that. Well, sir, I think you will find that you have absolutely no control over where I spend my summers.” He all but growled. He couldn’t make threat of a trial. Not yet. He had been informed of some loose ends that could complicate things immensely. He needed to take care of those before he could take Dumbledore to trial.

“That is where you are indeed wrong, Harry. You see, as your magical guardian, I have control over where you are placed over your breaks. It is either your relatives home, or a holding cell at the ministry. I know you find neither very pleasant, but surly you know which one is more ideal.” Harry was feeling… overwhelmed. He could destroy Dumbledore’s office, and while doing so, blowing his cover. Or he could try and calm himself down. Try to work through the situation with a leveled head instead of feeling the overwhelming panic that set in as he thought about going to the Dursley’s. A place where he couldn’t use magic, or fire, or his blade. A place where he was not safe, no matter what anybody said.

“What does the Ministry holding cell entitle?” He asked quietly. Severus Snape was on his way, according to one of the portraits. He had asked for Severus as soon as he got inside the office, the Portrait went to go get him.

“It includes you giving your wand, lighter, and any other weapons you may own to an Auror, 24/7 surveillance, a tiny room with one tiny window. A place to use the toilet, that will vanish whatever you put into it immediately, a little place in the other corner that has water for you to cleanse yourself if absolutely necessary. One meal a day, and no light besides what comes in through the tiny window. All in all, it would be as small as a cupboard, and you’d be in it all summer.” Harry froze in a quick and almost violent way. He stopped breathing. He knew that Dumbledore had known exactly where he slept for years. He knew, but Dumbledore comparing this other place to the Cupboard was wrong, From what he had heard, it was better than the cupboard. But he had never spent an entire summer in the cupboard without being let out at all.

“Professor, and I use that term as loosely as I possibly can, I hope you know that sending me to my relatives will not make me want to side with you at all. It will make me dislike you in every way imaginable. You will be sending me to a place that I am completely defenseless. You will be sending me somewhere that I will be punished for not waking on time. For missing a weed in the garden. You will be sentencing me to a prison, not a home.

“And perhaps even sending me to an early grave. You are ruining whatever bit of respect I may have built up for you. You are sending me to a place where I will be beaten, bruised, and broken even more beyond repair than I am now. To a place that will once again make me flinch at every touch. You will have to drag me back there. I will not willingly return. You’d have to lock me in a room with every charm possible. Ones that cannot be broken by bouts of magic as strong as mine.” Severus finally entered the room. Harry stood and turned to him.

“Sir, I am about to break all composure. I am about to break every bit of respect I have for myself.” Harry dropped down to his knees. “You promised that I’d never have to go back. That you’d keep me from returning to that place. I may have had an arrangement with the Dursley’s before I cam here, but it’s off the table now. They won’t be happy that I’ve come back. Don’t let him send me back, I beg you. I can’t go back. I won’t be the same. I won’t be able to live there after this taste of freedom. I won’t be able to go back. Don’t let him force me back there. I escaped. I got out. I swore to never go back. Don’t let me be put back.” The red haired, hazel eyed boy was going something that Severus had never seen him do, and it was breaking him apart. The boy was crying and begging. Dumbledore had actually forced the boy the resort to something that was the worst thing he could do to himself.

“Harry, you must go back. You will be safe there.” Dumbledore was staring at the ginger with a look in his eyes that finally made Harry snap. Harry jumped up, his Magic sparking around him. The chair that he had once been seated in, shattered to pieces.

“You are willing to drag me back to the one place that I will not be safe. You say I will be safe, but really, I’ll be worse off there than anywhere. I spent last Christmas in the Malfoy Manor. I was safer there than I will be at my relatives. Severus told me he wouldn’t have me go back, and I know it isn’t his will to let me return. I just hope you know, by sending me back, you could very possibly be making me into another Tom Riddle. I do hope you plan on forcing me back there. For I will not go there. Have fun trying to get me into that house when I don’t want to be there and they don’t want me to be there either.” Harry’s eyes were pushing all of the pain and anger he had ever felt at Dumbledore. Hoping that the man would feel it too. The little twitch in his hand, and the spasm of his opposite arm indicated that maybe he was feeling it.

“I do plan on having you escorted back, Mr. Potter. I also plan on the home being on lock down for you. You will not be able to leave the indoor area of the house. Thank you for pointing out that the charms will need to be strong enough to take a full blown hit of your magic and still not crumble. You will return to your relatives, who gravely miss you, whether you like it or not.” Harry gave them man a withering look.

“And you will die one day, old man, whether you like it or not. And I will be there. I will watch you die, and I will not help you. I will watch you die in the most terrible way, and nobody else will hear your screams. I will dance to the symphony of your screams. It will become my favorite sound.” And with that, Harry Potter stormed from the office. Not happy at all about the arrangements.

* * *

 

In order to force him into his relative’s home, they had to knock him out. Harry not willing to go anywhere near little whinging. They had traced him half way to Diagon Alley before they got the chance to get him. Even then, he had put up a fight.

When Harry Potter woke up, he was scared for the first time in a long time. Actually, truly scared. There was something wrong with his magic. It was as if being in the Dursley home had shot him back to a scared little boy who suppressed his magic to make sure he didn’t get punished. The few things that crossed his mind were the saddest things that anybody would ever think of.

He should have gone with the ministry holding cell. He should have let Riddle kill him in the Chamber. He should have chosen Voldemort. He never should have gone to Hogwarts. Where was Severus? And just like that, Harry Potter was changing again. All that progress he had made was disappearing. Every thing that was somewhat normal, or close enough to it, about him was ruined. He was no more than a scared, angry little boy that just wanted to live. Survival, and making them all pay. That was the only thing left in him. Emotions weren’t worth anything. After all, even Draco couldn’t save him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't have done this... 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, that belongs to JKR and CO. I only own my plot twists.


	15. When you remember that sometimes a solution is so simple, you nearly miss it

Harry Potter was silent. He was silent, and angry, and hurt. But there was one thing that he was not. He was not Dumbledore’s pawn. He was broken, and murderous, and feeling more sadistic by the day, but he was not under Dumbledore’s thumb.

He was refusing to speak. He was in a dark, dusty, and cramped space. T couldn’t be called a room, it was a cupboard. He’d be ordered to do something, and he’d not speak, he’d not move, and he’d not even look at the creatures speaking to him.

This only angered them, and they’d hurt him in ways that they hadn’t done before. They had realized at the start of the holiday that Dumbledore didn’t care what they did to him. He was torn up. His back was a pale pink from marks they left on him out of sheer anger. His hands covered in burn scars from the times they were feeling particularly cruel. He was starving every moment of every day.

Yet, he was helpless. He wasn’t allowed to leave the house, so he had no way to acquire anything to defend himself. His magic, even without a wand, wouldn’t work. It would only keep him alive. And he couldn’t fight back physically. He had tried many times when he was younger, and it had never worked. He felt weak, vulnerable.

His mind had officially broken, causing him to look at everything and think of how to destroy it before it got close enough to even touch him. Everyone was on the opposite side. He had no-one. After all, none of the people he had side with him had rescued him from the monsters.

His revenge plan was progressing, getting bigger and bigger. He had finally decided that, no, he would not ever let Voldemort take over. Nor would he let Dumbledore stay on the throne. The Goblins had probably had all the information ready, but Harry wanted to make Dumbledore hurt first.

He wanted to give Dumbledore what he knew he deserved. The worst pain that anybody could feel. Harry wanted to watch the light slowly dissipate from his eyes. He wanted to show the man that doing things for the greater good can give you enemies that you do not want.

Harry sat in the dark, a blank look on his face. He felt as if the whole world was completely against him As if everyone’s sole purpose in life was to make his life as painful as humanly possible. He wasn’t even given a chance to have a normal life. He knew he was messed up. He knew that he felt empty and cold and scared without his defenses. He knew that he should want to heal. But he didn’t. He really, truly never wanted to heal.

His defenses were ripped away from him. Everything that made him feel safe and secure was torn from him by one person. Albus fucking Dumbledore. His well guarded persona was stripped bare until he was finally left just like he was when he was a small child. Hated, beaten, scared, alone, and defenseless. For that, he truly was going to make Albus Dumbledore pay. More so than he planned. Dementors were too good for the old meddling man.

Harry Potter had different plans for his considerably oldest tormentor and life wrecker. He had so much in store for the man, but first, he’d have to start hitting him where it hurts. Dumbledore, and anyone who ever helped him, would rue the day they ever thought that the light side would keep them safe. Nothing and nobody would be able to keep them safe now. They were in too deep, and they were gonna learn that if you go too deep, you run out of oxygen and you die where nobody will ever find you.

* * *

Voldemort could feel the waves of hurt, and hatred, and anger, and the calm before the storm washing through him. Emotions that weren’t his own. Emotions that he had decided could only belong to one person. Harry Potter.

Voldemort could feel the magic in each emotion. Magic that seemed about to… tear apart the world. Magic that would demolish everything in it’s path. It was delicious. He let it sink into his skin. Yes, that was the type of magic that completely enthralled him. Snared him. Captured him. The feeling was the closest he had ever gotten to love in his entire existence.

He knew the boy was going to get his revenge. He also knew that he was probably on that list, but what he knew for sure was that he was not at the top of that list, so he would deal with the real problem when it came up. For the time being, he’d just sit back and watch the chaos.

This was going to be a very amusing next few years. He had one less obstacle in his fight for power. With Potter taking care of the old fool, he was safe enough for the moment.

* * *

 

Harry Potter had finally realized something. Summer was almost over, and his relatives were refusing to step foot out of the house. Vernon was doing work from home and Dudley was having an argument with his gang. Albus Dumbledore hadn’t stopped by in a while because Harry wasn’t trying to escape anymore. He had long since accepted that his horrible life in his relatives house was never going to change, but it had just changed. Just at that moment, and it’s all because Harry Potter realized something.

He didn’t have his fire, he couldn’t use his magic, and anything sharp was well out of his reach by all definition. But he didn’t need any of those things. He had finally realized that he had hands. Hands that could hurt just as much as fire. He had words. Words that could cut deep, just like his knives. He had anger, that could match his magic in every aspect of power.

He no longer had a deal with the Dursley family. The deal had been off for a while. They had long since breached their whole agreement. So he could deliver repercussions. Harry Potter had finally planned something after being beaten, broken, and bruised. For the first time the whole entire summer, he smiled widely.

The next time they let him out of his tiny cupboard would be the last time they ever wronged him again. It was time for them to reap what they sow. He was going to hurt them like they hurt him, and they didn’t have magic to save them. The boy with the Hazel eyes sat in the dark, tiny space, where nobody could see the hungry, sadistic, horribly dangerous look that took place in his eyes.

* * *

 

It was the very last day of August that he was once again let out of the tiny cramped space that was considered his room. When he was let out, he looked almost happy. The Dursley family was confused. His behavior was off. Very off.

So really, it was no surprise to them that they had an ebbing fear growing. It was when he cornered Vernon Dursley with his bare hands that really was the beginning of the end of their lives.

Now, the three of them were each restrained with at least four feet between them. Each tied up with belts and ties. Dudley Dursley was overall confused. He knew that he had feared his cousin for a very long time, but during that summer, that fear had dissolved again. Now, it was back and bigger than ever.

Petunia Dursley was quivering in her restraints. Her baby was going to be hurt, she just knew it. She also knew that it was partially her fault. She was absolutely terrified, but she held strong to her belief that the boy was scum. She could only hope that he would get caught for what he was about to do.

Vernon Dursley was different. It was as if he didn’t quite understand the gravity of the situation. He was nearly purple in the face from all the yelling he was attempting. It wasn’t successful considering that he was gagged.

Finally, Harry Potter had said his first words of the summer.

“Now that I’ve got you where I want you, I’m going to make you all understand that I am a freak, and I’m okay with that. It gives me a reason to do what I have planned.” They all three froze. They felt cold. So cold.

Harry laughed bitterly, and that’s when they noticed the belt he held in his hands. The single belt he had taken out and hadn't used yet.

"Now, what order will cause the most pain? Oh, I know, I know!" He clapped for himself as he faked his enthusiasum. "I'll make the very bad man, Mr. Vernon Dursley go first, the next two to go will be a surprise until we get there. How does that sound to you? I know how it sounds to me. It sounds perfect. Oh, what's this? You all agree? Or do you not agree? You know what, don't speak any real words if you agree!" He waited a moment to watch them try to speak, but all the words came out muffled too much to be heared. "Perfect, you do agree." With those four, horrible words, the red haired boy wrapped the belt around Vernon Dursley's throat. The disgusting man never had a chance.

The belt slowly tightened and tightened until the man couldn't breath. He knew his time was up. He wasn't angry anymore. There was one thing that he regreted. Not killing his nephew when he had the countless chances to. He knew the boy had always been strange. Even for a freak. He knew that somwthing like this was going to happen. He kne…

And then he was no more.

Next went Dudley Dursley. Harry wanted to see Petunia Dursley nee Evans suffer greatly. There was no greater pain than watching your baby, your child, your whole life die before your eyes. In the young red heads opinion, she deserved to suffer just a bit more. The tears streaming down her face were beauty at it's finest.

"Oh, it's okay Auntie, it's okay. You'll only suffer a little longer, not to say that it'll be any less painful than regular suffering. Don’t stop crying now. That'll be no fun." Harry mocked a soothing voice. He had saved the best for last, and he hadn't even realized that his Magic had been working since Vernon Dursley's death. The only thing he had on his mind was how good it felt to watch the life leaving their eyes. It wasn't like when he used fiendfyre to murder his attackers. Then, he could only bathe in their scream. Now, he could actually see the tears pouring down their faces. The light leaving their eyes. It was even more addicting because it was the Dursley family whose eyes were losing their light.

Slowly, Petunia Dursley's life ended. Harry Potter was finally free. He chuckled as his magic surrounded the whole street. He was free to do as he pleased. There was nothing anybody could threaten him with now. His imprisoners, his tormentors, the only people who held even more fear than caution towards were finally dead. Everyting was okay now. There was nothing to keep him down. Nothing that Dumbledore could do to him now.

* * *

 

Had Dumbledore actually checked up on his technical prisoner, then he would have noticed that the boy's magical signiture had changed itself to that of an adult. That of a man that he had met only a few times. He would have noticed that Gilderoy Lockhart's magical signiture had suddenly showed up after many, many months. He would have noticed that the ministry wrote it off as Gilderoy Lockhart visiting Harry Potter because clearly the two of them got along just swinmingly.

He would also notice that all of his alarm spells and every rune keeping the red haired boy locked inside of his relatives home were dismantaled because the Dursley's were no longer part of the land of the living. He really shouldn't have used them as the base of the wards. He'd also notice that every Auror and order member he had watching the boy had suddenly felt inclined to go take a coffee break. So none of them were there, and when they got back and Mr. Vernon Dursley's car was gone, well, they didn't suspect a single thing.

* * *

 

Minerva McGonagall had suddenly felt relieved about something. She didn't quite know what until she received a letter from a Giant, black bird that screamed Harry Potter. She slowly took the letter, curious as to what it said, and if it was actually from the Red haired boy. She slowly opened the parchment.

**_Dear Minnie McG,_ **

**_I have written to you to let you know that I am safe. In fact,_ **

**_I have never been better than I am right now. You see, I was_ **

**_Stuck with my relatives. But, no need to worry, I have escaped_ **

**_Their clutches. I am finally free. I shall see you tomorrow._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Harry James Potter_ **

She laughed. She burst into full on side splitting laughter. Nothing was particularly funny. In fact, it was worrying that the thirteen year old boy felt the need to specifically reassure her that she needn't worry about him. She was worrying about him, of course. She had always worried about him. She did care for him. She truly did.

She was laughing because he had escaped. She was laughing because if she hadn't laughed, she' surely cry. She would cry because someone else had escaped too. It pained her to think of how someone so loyal, so protective, so attached to the Potter family could betray them in that kind of manner. Turn against years of friendship and everything they believed in. Turn to the dark lord.

She slowly turned the paper over. She was going to fold it up and put it in her desk. Black ink caught her eye.

**_He isn't who you think it is. He isn't responsible for what you_ **

**_Responsible for. If you see him, don't freak out. Let him_ **

**_Explain_**.

She froze. There was nothing that had terrified her more. He knew. He knew about Sirius Black. He knew something she didn't know about Sirius Black. She quickly stuffed the letter into her drawer. This was too much. This was way too much. She sighed and buried her head in her hands. Yes, she would see the boy tomorrow, and then she would be able to get a reasonable explanation.

For now, she had a wild Dumbledore to take care of. She knew just who would be the perfect help. Who better to help knock some of the crazy out of him than his own brother. Aberforth Dumbledore would surely help her. He knew that hat his brother did had consequenses. Ones that he rather not see happen again. 

So she hurried her way into Hogsmeade, all the way to the Hogshead. Aberforth would help her yell at, curse, and hurt his brother in many other ways. That seemed right up Aberforth Dumbledore's ally. Or at least it would be when the man heard what his brother had done.

 

* * *

 

Severus Snape smirked as Aed flew to him. He knew that the hazel eyed boy was going to find a way out. He just hoped the boy wasn't too broken. He had tried multiple times to get the boy to safety. He really had, but Albus Dumbledore was good at keeping people from getting in his way. He may be insane, but that didn't mean he was incapable.

Severus took the letter. He swiftly opened it as he pet Aed.

**_I'm Back and better than ever. Don't come to me,_ **

**_I'll be there tomorrow._ **

**_Harry Potter_ **

The man grinned. The boy was probably worse for the wear, but at least he still had some of his old self in him. He would be able to see how damaged the boy was the next day. He knew that the boy was… different around his relatives. Especially when he didn't have his defenses. He also knew that the boy must have done something… Drastic to escape. It had to be big, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get through the wards. The Dursleys would have to be… changed somehow. Either they accepted Harry, and disabled the wards  that were anchored to their hate of him, or they were dead. Severus highly doubted that they suddenly, out of the blue, would accept their nephew and cousin.

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy held immense relief when he saw the bird that had flown through his open window. He knew whose bird that was. He hadn't heard a single thing from Harry the whole entire summer. He knew that Harry ahd been forced back inside his relative's home. The people who made him the most vulnerable.

He snatched the letter with an excited yell. He bolted from his room and down to his father's Study, nearly running over his mother in the process. He beat rapidly against the study door until his father angrily opened the door. He was going to yell, but he paused when he saw how excited his son was.

"Harry Wrote, Harry wrote. It was Harry. He's okay. If he wrote, then he's okay and he's gotten out of his relative's home." Draco had lost all composure. He had been worrying about the red haired boy all summer. Now, he had finally heard word from him. He couldn't be happier. So he opened the letter with the speed that was far greater than his seeker skills. He started to read it aloud.

**_Dear Draco,_ **

**_I only say Draco because it would sound strange to write_ **

**_Dear Dear. I have missed you very much during Holiday._ **

**_I'm sure you've figured out that I am clearly not at that_ **

**_Horrible place anymore. You are smart. I will never be_ **

**_Sent back to that place. It won't be possible. I'm fine,So_ **

**_don't worry._ **

 

**_I'm having a pleasant day. Honestly, I made my way back_ **

**_To my flat, then to Gringotts. After writing your letter, of_ **

**_Course. I wrote this one first because out of all three lettes I_ **

**_Plan on writing, this one will be the longest._ **

 

**_I'm sure you're curious about why I will never be made to return_ **

**_To the Dursley family. I did something that was very… incriminating._ **

**_Illegal if you will. It felt great, though. Honestly, I think you all_ **

**_Saw this coming. I'm the type of person where the neighbors all_ **

**_Say that I was a baby criminal, and they certainly saw this coming._ **

 

**_I'm sure you know what I have done by now. You know why I had_ **

**_To do it, though. You've seen the scars. Well, a lot of them, anyways._ **

**_I have more now, and I had more back then too, you all just never_ **

**_Saw them. It’s all taken care of though, so you needn't worry. I hope_ **

**_You've had a good holiday. Mine isn't hard to beat. I'm sure it was_ **

**_Way better than mine. If it wasn't I'd be forced to do some more very_ **

**_Illegal things. I'm sure that you catch my drift._ **

 

**_Anyways, dear, I do hope Narci and Luci are doing well. I know I haven't_ **

**_Said nearly enough in this letter, but I'll tell you everything you want to_ **

**_Know tomorrow. I made sure that Aed knew it was important to get this_ **

**_Letter to you today. He understood._ **

 

**_I'm sure you know by now that my Godfather has broken out of Azkaban._ **

**_Don't worry, I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. I promise._ **

 

**_Now, go have some fun._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Harry_ **

Draco blushed at the ending, but otherwise smiled widely. He looked at his parents. Their eyebrows were raised at his blush, but otherwise they gave him small smiles in return.

"So, Dear, I guess you can finally relax. Harry is fine." His mother smirked at him as he flushed.

"Oh, Ha ha, very funny mother. I was worried, we get it. Reasonably so. We all know exactly what Harry meant when he said he took care of things." He crossed his arms as Lucius sighed.

"Yeah, we all know what he meant. Which is actually very worrying. We are starting to understand what he means when he says things. I'm worried now. Not about Harry, bt about my sanity. He's clearly of his hinges and if I know what he means when he says something, what does that say about _my_ mental health?" Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was complaining. 

Everything was clear now. The world was ending. It was clearly Harry. He must have drugged and/or poisoned the whole entire world some time within the last hour. It was the only explanation that could be anywhere near logical. Which meant not logical at all in this case. Harry was part of the equation. Logic just wouldn't fit into it.

He just couldn't wait until the next day. Then he'd be able to make sure Harry was really okay. Sometimes you just couldn't trust the words in letters. He knew that Harry was most likely trying to comfort him in some way. He said he was fine, but who really knew.


	16. Who gave you permission to come here and tell me this information? Because it's absolutely pathetic.

Harry Potter had felt something stirring the moment he had stepped foot back into Wizarding Britain. Something big. Something that either had to do with Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore. Either way, it wasn't going to be good. He decided that he'd be aware of what was going on, but he would not get involved unless he was forced to. He probably would be, but not any time soon. He'd make sure to avoid getting drug into whatever was brewing, even if it was the last thing he did. 

That night, when Harry Potter went to bed, he had a rather peculiar dream. 

**_~Dream start~_ **

_**His body was being controlled by something else, and he was just a viewer of what was happening. He watched as he stormed down the corridor, through the dungeons, and into the common room. He had no idea what had him so worked up, but it must have been something terrible. He stopped in front of a boy that he recognized well. Tom Riddle. Before he even spoke, his hand shot out, the back of his hand stricking the boy's face.** _

_**Tom Riddle looked shocked to say the least. Then came the anger.** _

_**"You would do best to refrain from striking people, Evans. It would be a shame if you were to have an accident rendering you defenseless against those who won't take it as kindly as I have." Tom's voice was cool, and it was almost obviously a threat. Though, when it came to Tom Riddle, people only tend to see what they want.** _

_**"Riddle, you've crossed the line one too many times. I tried to warn you. I really did. You didn't thnk I could hear the whispering in that walls. You didn't think I could understand you when you muttered under your breath." His voice was low, only Tom could hear him. The boy glared down at the red head.** _

_**"It seems the filthy little Mud-Blood is going delusional." Riddle was doing something very ill advised. Something that many before him had made the mistake of doing. The magic in the room became almost sufficating. The glass holding back all the water of the Black Lake thrumming. The red haired boy's hair was waving wildly, but there was no wind. His magic was what was moving it. His eyes were cold, sharp. They were swirling with colors that weren't normally brought forth.** _

_**"I do hate name calling."The words were absolutely chilling. Many things happened at once. Just when they all saw the crack forming in the protective glass blocking the black lake from filling up the room, Tom Riddle had grabbed the red haired boy. Abraxas Malfoy had rushed to get Slughorn, and the older students were rushing all of the lower ones out into the dungeons.** _

_**Tom Riddle's skin felt like it was on fire as he grasped the boy. Slowly, the magic all around the room stopped popping. It stopped getting hotter and hotter. It stopped trying to defend it's owner. It disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. The only thing that The boy, Hadrian Evans could feel was Tom Riddle's magic giving him a familiar buzz. Vibrating through his bones. Surrounding him as if to be playful and friendly.** _

_**Harry Evans fell into Riddle's grasp just as Slughorn had rushed in. Feeling soothed by the magic of Tom Riddle.** _

_**"I really don't like name calling." The red haired boy muttered under his breath.** _

_**"Obviously." Riddle's voice drawled as Slughorn set to sending Abraxas after the Headmaster. The damage done to the glass was strong. They needed to fix it before it broke completely.**_

_**The professors continued to shoot disguised looks of horror at the red haired teen. To have the raw, angry magic to break through wards as strong as the ones on the window. It was troubling. Even more so that the boy clearly had no qualms about the fact that he could have drowned multiple classmates of his.** _

_**~End Dream~** _

Harry Potter borded the Hogwarts express, hiding what he was clearly feeling. Draco Malfoy had objected to being dragged off by the girl that had grabbed him, he truly did. So the red haired boy found no fault to his behavior. However, the disgusting, absolutely terrible second year that had grabbed  _his_ Draco was the one that was at fault. 

In fact, Harry Potter's blank look told everyone exactly how he was feeling, considering Draco Malfoy was not at his side. It had become apparent to everyone from the year below him to seventh year that Draco Malfoy was irrevocably his. No matter how anybody had looked at it. Yet, nobody deemed it fit to warn this second year, who was clearly bind. Unquestionably blind. 

Finally the red haired boy settled down in his compartment. One that was clearly occupied by what was either a sleeping person, or in fact a dead body. Harry assumed that it had to be the latter of the two. Someone was clearly trying to frame him for muder. He did murder a few people, but this man was not one of them. Unless he sleep murdered people, but he highly doubted that.

His assumption was proven wrong when the presumably dead man shifted slightly. It turned out that nobody was trying to frame him for murder... yet. It was actuallyjust a sleeping, hobo looking professor. The red haired boy was going to poke the man with his wand when Draco ran into the compartment and locked the door. 

"Harry, why didn't you save me? That girl was insa..." he paused as he saw the red head concentrating deeply on poking a body in their compartment. He definitely jumped to conclusions.

"Harry, I thought we talked about this. No murdering people on the Hogwarts Express. This is why you aren't to be left alone. Otherwise we have to find a place to hide a body on a train." Draco was actually scoulding the other boy. It was at Draco's scoulding that the man had woken up. 

"Dear, you weren't supposed to wake up the hobo professor, that's what I was trying to do." Harry's voice was uncharateristically whiny. He stepped away ffrom the man that had just woken up, and made his way to sit down. Pulling the blond with him, so he could use him as a pillow. He didn't care that what he was doing probably seemed like a weakness to this new professor, he was actually observing him with the utmost scrutiny. 

"Dear Merlin, you look just lie your mother." The man before him gasped as Harry suddenly sat up right. His gaze becoming piercing as he glowered at the man before him. 

 "I do not know you, and therefore I ask you to refrain from comparing me to a dead person. I am very much alive, and do not like to be reminded that my parents are not." Harry's voice was toneless. It wasn't demanding, it wasn't kind. It was almost like he couldn't express whatever emotion should have been in the sentence. It shocked Remus Lupin to the core. 

"My appologies. I should have been more considerate towards how you would feel being compared to someone you don't remember all that well. It was horribly rude of me. I am Remus Lupin, and I was very close friends with your father and mother." THe man truly did seem apologetic as Harry looked him over.

"I see. Let me guess, Dumbledore thoughtyou'd be the best person to try a lure me to his side after the years of abuse. He's trying to make me think he's going to actually try and help me. Yes, that must be why you are here. Trying to seperate me from every defense that I have." Harry's filter had been affected by the fact that the man was just finally appearing in his life after apparently being such close friends with his parents. 

"Abuse?' THe man had growled out the word. He looked absolutely furious. "He dare let something happen to my cub?" The voice was not the same voice from before. It was deeper. More dangerous. Like Harry when someone calls him a name. "I'll rip him to shreds. He said you were safe. He said my cub was safe and healthy and treated like the price he is." The man's eyes were changing color at this point and Harry suddenlt realized what this man was. 

"You're a werewolf who just found out that someone hurt their cub." Harry whispered as he sat up. "You mustn't destroy Dumbledore. I have to get my revenge on him first." He didn't know if it would work, but he knew he had to ty to keep the wolf from tearing the man apart. He needed his revenge. 

* * *

 

Sirius Black was making his way to Hogwarts when he felt coils of Moony's rage surround him. The need to protect his cub was a prominent feeling within it all. Something had happened to his godson. He could feel it. He knew what he had to do. Forget Pettigrew for the moment and find his pup. 

He had grown to regret giving the baby to Hagrid. He only knew one thing. That was that the Headmaster didn't protect his godson like he was promised would happen. Otherwise, Moony wouldn't be planning on ripping the man apart. 

Getting into a different, somewhat better, mind set was all that the man needed. He changed his path. If Moony was going to be at Hogwarts, then he could hide in a place that nobody would find him. Hide and write a letter explaining everything to his Godson and, of course, his Moony. 

He was Sirius Orion Black, and he had been betrayed by the light. There was only one place that he would ever be able to go. The only place that the light had never been touched. The only place that he had felt at home for at least a few years. He was light for James Potter, and James Potter alone. The darkness, the maddening darkness was calling for him for so long. James had known that the madness would reach him. James was always there to pull him back and help him deny it for a bit longer. James had been gone for nearly thirteen years. 

His decent into darkness had begun long ago, and it finally ended. He was where his magic had always wished for him to be. 

He ran to number 12 Grimmuald Place. 

Returning home after many years of denying that he was a Black. Black's protected their family. Nobody else would ever protect a Black. Therefore, he truly was a Black, and he'd finally get his family back. 

* * *

 

When the Hogwarts express broke down halfway to Hogwarts, everybody knew that something was wrong. Harry Potter felt empty, as if somebody had taken away his Draco. That made Harry Potter feel angry. The moment that a creature wearing a black cloak entered their compartment, Harry Potter attacked. It was this thing that mad ehim feel so empty. Ths thing was there to take away his Dear. 

Remus Lupin watched as Draco Malfoy shivered and they both watched as blood red hair fanned out around an angry face of a boy leaping through the air with a blade in one hand and fire in the other. 

It all happened so fast that they had no time to actually process what was happeneing. It happened so fast that even if they were questioned under veritiserum they wouldn't be able to tell you what happened exactly. They only thing they knew for certain was that Harry Potter was so very angry and a Demontor was now very much injured. It was shrieking, and nobody had ever heard a dementor shriek. 

It was a horrid sound, but it ended almost as soon as it began. The creature that was supposedly unkillable, the creature that guarded Azkaban, the creature known to suck all happiness away was laying on the floor of their compartment, bleeding a strange, goopy, black tar like liquid. 

The one thing that was even more unnerving to most would be that Harry Potter had a smug grin and a very tattered, long cloak wrapped around his body. Draco Malfoy sighed loudly as the red haired boy simply walked back over to him and plopped down, sprawling across him. 

"Don't worry, I could feel what that things intentions were. It made me feel like it was going to take you away, Draco. I couldn't let that happen. I just knew that it's purpose was to steal you away. I just wouldn't stand for it. Now they'll all stay away from me. This cloak will be a waning for them. I'm not afraid to harm anyone who gets the idea that they can take you unless you want to be taken away." Draco Malfoy sighed once again at Harry's explanation. 

"Harry, that was a dementor. It wasn't actually going to tae me away. It just makes you feel like there is nothing happy left in the world. I'm extremely flattered that you thought it was going to take me away, but you needn't murder the creature." Remus Lupin burst into laughter. Delirious laughter. 

"Oh my merlin. You murdered a demontor, the supposedly unkillable creatures, because you thought it was going to take away Mr. Malfoy. You have the madness. You are definitely part of the family. Of the pack. Padfoot always said you would be. That he could smell the protective madness all over you. He always said it wouldn't be love of another that protects you. He always said that Albus was wrong about Lily's love going to be able to protect you. He always said that it was going to be the madness that protected you. The madness." He was rambling. Harry stared at him while Draco chuckled lowly. 

"It's the Black family madness. It resurfaced in Harry. It was watered down from years of different pureblood families being seperated. The Potters and the Blacks stopped intertwining for so long. And then the Potter heir and the Black heir became best friends. The connection was back. It sparked the Madness back up." Draco was grinning. 

The madness lived on in the Black family. It would never actually die out. No matter what blood you mixed with it. James Potter would have killed to protect what he considered his family. He already died for them. 

* * *

 

The moment that Sirius Black stepped foot in his old home, everything sparked back inside of him. The whole Black Family could feel it. The portraits of the dead all began to feel the madness inside the boy. The maddest of them all. Mad enough to try and suppress the blood in his veins. Mad enough to supress what kind of magic he had flowing through him. 

Bellatrix LeStrange, in azkaban, could feel the Black Family heir accepting who he was. Not fighting who he was. He was the grim. He was death to those who tried to harm those he was loyal to. Bellatrix laughed loudly. Not her normal deranged laugh, but a laugh of pure excitement. Her cousin was finally accepting his heiritage. The Heir of the black family ad finally accepted his role. He was chosen for the job that nobody else could. He was chosen by the family magic. He was chosen by the madness. He was the only one that could be lord black until he died.

She laughed a true, excited laugh. Alaugh that scared everyone else even more than her deranged laugh.

Narcissa Malfoy dropped her afternoon tea. She could feel that her cousin had taken his rightful place. THe madness that ran through her magic was whispering it's thankfulness. It's acceptance. Whispering about how patient it had been. Her blood family had finally been taken control of by the only one who could handle the highest level of Madness yet. A grin slowly made it's way to her lips. An absolutely terrifying smile. 

"Lucius, darling. It seems that my dear cousin has finally accepted that he is dark. He has accepted his title, his place in our family, and with that he has been proven innocent. Otherwise, the magic woulnd't accept him. He would be known as a traitor because he wasn't loyal to his family. It has been proven that he was not the secret keeper. It has now been proven that he has been in Azkaban for far too long. We shall bring this to the wizengamot. Leave Harry to plot." Narcissa left no room for questions. She wouldn't be met with them anyways considering the look on her face.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore could feel that Sirius Black had taken his place as head of his family. Angry wasn't a word to describe what he was feeling. Sirius Black was ruining his plans. He was supposed to come to Hogwarts. He was only supposed to return to Grimmauld place when he was told to. 

But it was fine, Harry was surely broken beyond repair. The boy would listen to him, in fear that he would be sent back to his relatives. He needed the boy to be weak so he could make him strong in the correct way. All would work out for the better. He was sure of that. After all, Remus Lupin would help him influence Harry into the light side. Ronal Weasley had been a bust, but Remus Lupin was the friend of Harry Potter's parents. 

* * *

 

The Black family magic buzzed as it welcomed it's favorite home. The maddest one of all. The innocent one. He only wanted to protect his family. He was arguably the darkest. He didn't do the darkest magic, but he was willing to harm anyone to the extreme if they dared raise a hand to those who were his family. 

The portrait of Walburga Black began to scream at her traitor son until he stood before her. She heard words that she never thought she'd ever hear again come out of his mouth. 

"I'm home, Mother." She went quiet. A glare gracing her face. 

"You left your brother all alone. And then he left me all alone. How dare you betray our family like this." She glowered at him as a small smile graced his face.

"Family isn't only blood, Mother. I was protecting my family. But the only thing that is important is that I've accepted my role in the family. I've accepted my blood." A wave of magic went sweeping through the air. The magic was happy. The Madness whispered promises to protect everyone. 

Sirius Black was home. 

The Madest one of all had returned.

Nobody would regret what he has done more than Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore had a steep price to pay, and Sirius Black would make sure it would be payed fully before he ripped the still beating heart out of the old headmaster. You never mess with the Grim's family. 

 


	17. When you finally reach your goal and you're finally free, and life goes and fucks it up

Harry potter cornered Albus Dumbledore in his office that night. He had had enough. He was going to hit Dumbledore with everything he had. He was going to destroy the man. Destroy the very foundation of the man's throne. His revenge was going to be so very sweet. Tonight was the night. Because Harry Potter had found people who cared for him. Found people he cared for. Dumbledore had the type of power to take them away. Now, they weren't weaknesses, no. Just incentive to get the fight over so he could be happy for just a little while. So there he was, sitting across from Albus Dumbledore after being summoned to the man's office.

"Dumbledore, do you have any idea why I am like this?" The man was staring at the boy with that horrid twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, my boy, I have no idea what you mean." he deserved everything that was coming to him. That, Harry was sure of.

"Don't tell me you have no blood fucking idea what I mean. Why did you leave me at the Dursley home? Why did you condone my abuse? Why did you send my Godfather to prison without a trial? Why did you send me back to the Dursley family when you knew that they hated me so much they locked me in a cupboard? Why did you let Tom Riddle become a dark lord? Why did you put me through similar situations as Tom Riddle knowing very well how he turned out? Why do you insist that I belong in Gryffindor? Why have you ruined my life? Why have you caused me this much pain? Why did you take things from my vaults? What did I ever do to you?!"His voice got louder and louder as he went. A psychotic look forming in his hazel eyes. He was tired of the man before him trying to manipulate him. So very tired.

"I haven't done nearly anything on that list, My boy." Of course he'd deny it. As far as he knew, Harry had no proof that the man had done any of those things. "I thought I made myself clear in first year that you were not to call me your boy. I am no such thing. Don't worry Albus. I will make sure Payment is given where Payment in due. Payment in full. Only the best of the worst for you. I'll make sure you get more than your darling Grindelwald ever did." Dumbledore had grown pale with the Red head's words. The man had obviously never learned that walls talked, and so did drunk people.

"Oh, you didn't think I knew of that? Well, hold onto your seat." Harry smirked, the sight of the terrible twist of the boys lips sent shocks of dread through the old man.

"Did you know that three-way duels are some of the most dangerous moments in ones life? I'm sure you did. I'm sure you know better than most. All it takes is one little flash of anger, and things happen so fast. Lovers spats can turn quite deadly, especially when your siblings are there." Harry's wicked words tore into Dumbledore like a thousand spikes. The man was just realizing that he had created an absolute monster.

"I didn't hurt her. I didn't. It was Gellert. He threw the curse. It hit her. It wasn't me. It wasn't." It sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself, and not Harry.

"No, Albus. That's not what happened. You know it was you. Gellert told you to stop. He told you not to throw the curse. You were blinded by your anger. He was upset, but clear minded. He was grieved by the fact that his lover would turn on him. Turn on their plans. Plans that you assisted in making. Plans that would have you both as heroes. But he was still clear minded. He told you to stop. Ariana was there. He knew that she was there. You knew too, but you were so angry. You threw the curse and hit your little sister right then and there." Harry's words were soft, almost sounding sympathetic, if not for the mocking undertone. Dumbledore looked as if he were going to faint. How did the boy know all this? Nobody should have known any of that. Nobody.

"You aren't going to faint on me now, are you? I'm not nearly done. Remember, Albus. You met Tom Riddle, and you knew he was mistreated. Yet you told nobody. You threatened him. You pretended to burn everything he owned. He was scared. He wasn't powerful anymore. Not compared to you. Then, the Muggle world's war got worse. He begged not to be sent back. The one time you ever saw the boy without his composure. You convinced the Headmaster not to send the boy to a safe place. Meanwhile, you continued to argue with your ex lover over bringing muggleborn children into the wizarding world at very young ages.

"So, Tom Riddle sought out a way to stay alive. He didn't want to die. He had to live through a war with bombs dropping near his orphanage so very often. He didn't want to die. So he went darker and darker until he finally found a way to stay alive. He delved deeper and deeper and gained followers. He became so dark that he no longer sought to prove himself, but to get rid of everything that could threaten his life. You could have saved a young boy from being in harms way of muggles who hated him, and you left him because it didn't fit into your plans, and you didn't like how dark he was. How very low of you. Judging a boy who was basically tortured into becoming dark when you made plans to overthrow the wizarding world, and then framed your lover for them." Harry's words were destroying the man. The red head knew how to hurt people in all kinds of ways.

"Mr. Potter, that is enough. You are very far out of line. Goodnight, and get out." The man was trying to save himself from what was left to hear. He didn't want to know what else the boy knew. What else he'd throw back into the mans face.

"Fuck you, Dumbledore. I'm not finished yet. I'm not leaving until you're just as broken as I feel you deserve. Payment for everything you've done to me." Harry growled harshly. Then, he cleared his throat.

"And then, years later, there was Severus Snape. The boy came to Hogwarts with a beautiful red haired witch that he absolutely adored. The only person nice to him. He was obviously abused. He sought to make more friends on the train, that's where he met his tormentors. My Father and his friends. My father and God father, James Potter and Sirius Black were the main ones, but the whole school was actually in on it. You just brushed it off as children messing around. You knew it was more.

"You let them harm him in so many ways. Then came the worse year of his life. He lost the red haired beauty because the only people who remotely accepted him were the death eaters. Then, another student almost got him murdered. A student who almost killed a bullied and abused student. A student who was obviously having a very bad life to turn to trying to kill another student just to feel something. You didn't get him help. You gave him a single detention. Despicable. Worthless! Undeserving of life! Bastard! That's what you are. You deserve to have to watch everything you care about burn." Harry Potter sighed deeply. As if disappointed in the man before him.

"And then you created a false prophecy, condemned my parents to death and Neville Longbottom's parents to insanity, attempted to blackmail an abused man who regretted most of his life decisions, threw an innocent man into prison to relive his worst memories over and over again without a trial, and dropped an orphaned boy on the door step of his Abusive muggle relatives in November with a warming charm that had long worn off and a letter that explained almost nothing." Harry's magic was crackling in the air. Dumbledore was weakened at the moment. The boy knew way too much. He shouldn't have been able to recite all of that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Potter." It was weak, as if one last attempt to try and stop the boy.

"You're full of shit." and with that, the office started to go up in flames. Everything that Albus Dumbledore adored was being burned. Including the letters he had received from Nurmenguard that he never opened. For the first time in very many years, Albus Dumbledore began to cry real tears. He rushed around trying to save his things.

"No, stop. DON'T. Please stop. I'm sorry. So sorry." Albus Dumbledore was like a broken record. Harry Potter rejoiced in watching the salty tears pour down the man's face.

"It's payment, Dumbledore. Payment for everything you've ever done. Payment in full, old man." Harry gave a wild grin, Eyes gleaming. " _Fiendfyre!_ " And with that, a giant snake made out of fire shot towards Albus Dumbledore. 

Everyone in the castle that night had a nightmare that they would never share with anyone else. It was a nightmare full of the screams of someone being tortured, and the childish laughter of someone who had finally done something they had wanted to for a very long time. Something very horrifying. 

* * *

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin disappeared the next day. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy disappeared the next week, and there were no more sightings of Sirius Black.

Albus Dumbledore's body was found in his office. The office in itself wasn't harmed. Nor were the portraits in the office. Everything Dumbledore owned, however, was burned to a crisp along with the man. The students of Hogwarts had no doubt who it was who had done the horrible deed. There was only one arsonist that anyone knew. That was Harry Potter. 

The Daily Prophet's most famous writer, Rita Skeeter, wrote an article within two days of Harry Potter's disappearance. It portrayed him as the next dark lord. The wizarding world was slowly falling apart. Voldemort let himself be known. He had returned, and their savior had left them. 

* * *

 

It was two years later that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were going on another date, when six underground Auror's captured them. They had been mildly distracted. They were happy and free. 

The Auror's arrested Harry Potter for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Harry fought tooth and nail to get out of their grasp. 

"Let go of me, I haven't done anything. Draco! Draco, tell Sirius, Remus, Severus, and your parents what has happened. They'll know what to do. If I don't get away, I love you. I'll come back, I promise." The Auror's drug Harry away. 

"Let's go, you dirt bag. To think we thought of you as our savior. You killed the one person who could have saved us." Harry Potter tensed up. He was being drug through many halls in the ministry. 

"I am very disappointed in both of you. I'm sure you know of my affliction. Whenever someone calls anyone a name in my presence, I feel the sudden need to kill that person." the fifteen year old's eyes practically glowed. That's when the hexes and curses started to be thrown. Death Eaters had shown up to rescue Harry Potter. 

In all the fighting, they ended up in the one place you do not want to be in a duel. A room that the unspeakable's used to use. A room full of time-turners. 

Harry Potter was throwing killing curses, and fire magic everywhere. He wasn't strong enough to face all the people pouring in to capture him and the Death eaters. He didn't know who the Death eaters were, but they didn't really know what it meant to get near him when he was like this. He was throwing the spells at everyone that got to close to him. 

He was knocked back by a group of spells he couldn't block. He was thrown into an abundance of time-turners. Spells mixed with broken time turners mixed with the magical core of Harry Potter caused a very large disaster. The last thing Harry Potter saw before complete darkness was Draco Malfoy getting hit by a very familiar green spell and falling. Causing Harry's Magic to lash out. Before anyone could blink, the room blew up, and Harry Potter disappeared into an unknown time and place. 

 

* * *

The unspeakables were in the middle of a big project when a red haired boy seemingly fell from nowhere and landed on the newest member. This ind of thing, while extremely strange, did not shock anybody but the person that the boy landed on. While this hadn't exactly happened before, many similar situations had happened. 

"Eluphia, will you send for the head Auror, the Minister, and one of the Healers? It seems a strange boy has fallen from the sky and is now bleeding out onto Ophius." The woman, Eluphia, barely looked up and just sent a patronus to retrieve the needed people. "Thank you." The head unspeakable walked over to the boy and stared down at him. The boy was obviously injured. 

"How very curious. I do wonder how you got here." the man muttered as he moved the boy over to a desk. He promptly pushed all the papers off of it and placed the boy on top of it. It was that moment that the healer that was requested rushed in. The healer was used to having to be there in a hurry. 

"Is this my patient?" There was no need for confirmation. The bleeding was enough. And so, the Healer began to help the red haired boy who had fallen from the sky. What a strange day. 

Yes, the very late afternoon of September 1st 1943 was very strange. It must have been because it was a Wednesday.   

* * *

When Harry Potter woke up, it took him a minute to remember what happened, but when he did, he began to freak out. He looked around in panic when he realized that he knew absolutely everyone around him were strangers. He searched around for Draco, only to find that the room he was in was familiar but different.

"What is the date? Where am I? Who are you all? What have they done to Draco?" Harry Potter looked at everyone around him. Wondering who would answer his questions. He was prepared to set them all on fire. Prepared to fight them.

"It is September third, nineteen-forty-three. You are in the head unspeakable's office in the ministry of Magic. We are ministry workers and you appeared alone, so we don't know who Draco is." Harry's blood ran cold. 1943. He was in 1943. That. That was better than he thought. But, he was still very far into the past. 

"My name is Octavio Hadrian Evans. Thank you for your help, but I think I need to leave." He tried to stand, but they stopped him.

"You fell from the sky. We would like to know what happened. We would also like to know your age." The man wasn't pushy, he just sounded curious.

"We were in hiding. Reasonably so. The dark lord was after us. He wanted my power, my godfather's wealth, my boyfriend's family influence. We hid. We needed to get fresh air. We didn't think he'd find us from the one time we went out. We were leaving the next day. They captured us, but I bought Draco some time. He ran to get the others, so we actually stood a chance. They came, but we were being slaughtered. First my Godfathers. Then Draco's family. Then so many spells got to me as I saw Draco fall. Then, it all went dark. I woke up to all of you." Harry cleared his throat.

"I'm fifteen years old." He closed his eyes. There was a distinct burning in them, but he'd be damned if he cried. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to. But his whole world had fallen apart. He was in the past, yet to be actually born. Draco died. What was he going to do. There was nothing he could do. Nothing. 

"I'm sorry to hear what has happened to you. I assure you, you're safe now. We are going to put you in a very safe place where you can finish your schooling. It is called Hogwarts." The minister patted his shoulder. He swallowed. 

"Thank you." He whispered softly. He didn't know what else to do. There was only one thing actually running through his mind. Albus Dumbledore was still alive in this time. And at Hogwarts, where he was being sent to finish his schooling. Schooling that he had finished early from Severus, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Sirius. Each had strong subjects that they taught him and Draco. 

Maybe he could save things before they got too bad this time. Perhaps he could fix things. His very presence in the past had already changed it. He might as well do what he always did. Face the consequences with fire, and burn anything that got in the way of his goals. He'd be damned if he let Albus Dumbledore destroy his life again. The Death of Dumbledore would be sooner this time around. 

* * *

 

A sixteen year old Tom Riddle could feel the magic of someone he had never met. It felt delicious. It felt beautiful. It was the best thing that Tom Riddle had ever felt, and it was heading towards him. Yes, Tom Riddle couldn't wait to meet whoever's magic he was feeling. It would be either very good or bad. Either way, he had to know. He was rather curious. 

He watched as Albus Dumbledore, his transfiguration professor, suppressed a shiver. He could feel the magic too, and it wasn't as welcoming to him as it had been to Tom. How very exciting. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have done that. I should not have done that. 
> 
> I know, It's great at the beginning, and then it gets rather not so very fun there for a moment. I promise, things will work out. I apologize about Draco. I really do.


	18. The things you do to.... yourself

Harry Potter, or commonly know now as Octavio Hadrian Evans, was worried over his health. He had a feeling in his stomach. One very similar to that of which he felt for Draco, and didn't just the thought of that make breathing slightly hard. It wasn't the same though, and yet, he couldn't figure out was the dreadful knotting feeling that resided in his stomach was.

  
He finally dropped his Standard of trying to figure it out all by himself. He had to know, and he wasn't getting any closer. He'll, he didn't even have a single guess as to what it could be. And so, he asked the unspeakable closest to him.

  
The unspeakable laughed. It started out as a chuckle but it grew until it was a full hearted, gut busting laugh. Harry didn't see what was so funny. In fact, the laughing got him slightly annoyed. How dare this man laugh at him when his health was obviously deteriorating even more than when he arrived. 

  
"You're just nervous." And wasn't that worrisome. Harry would have nightmares about this. He was actually nervous about something. Not angry, not overjoyed, not heartbroken, this wasn't anticipation. This was nervousness. He wasn't dying but to him, being nervous was not much better. 

  
"This is... Troubling." That statement just made the unspeakable laughed harder, which was a very tough accomplishment. Harry sighed. 

  
He wasn't supposed to be nervous. In fact, it couldn't be nervousness. It just was not plausible. He had already killed Dumbledore in the future, so that couldn't be the problem. He had Remus, Severus, Sirius, Lucius, and Narcissa to teach him for the period of time that he was not in school. They were the best professors he had ever had. He wouldn't be behind. If anything, he'd be ahead. 

  
There was nothing to be nervous about. There was no reason that he had this knot in his stomach that kept growing and growing. He just didn't understand. And true to his word, it was very troubling. 

* * *

 

Harry had gotten to Hogwarts just fine. They had gotten his supplies and taken him straight to the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. One Armando Dippet. 

  
It all went well. The sorting hat was placed on his head, and absolutely skpped any conversation that they might have had. He just called out Slytherin once more. 

  
All of that went just fine. It was when a boy that he had seen three times before came into the office to escort him back to slytheSly, did the stomach wrenching come back full force. He would have frozen if he wasn't so good at masking his feelings. 

  
He had had two dreams about this boy. He had met this boy in the chamber of secrets. Riddle was standing before him. His first imstincts were screaming at him to curse the boy in his native tongue, the one that wasn't English. This would be the first time he went against his natural instincts. 

  
"Pleasure to meet you, I am Octavio Evans." Something inside of him was trying to claw itself to the top. Something so much darker than he already was. Something that wanted to rip, tear, destroy this boy right at that very moment. To burn. To burn everything. 

  
"Tom Riddle, the pleasures all mine." To any other person it would look like a charming, pleasant smile. But Harry had given that same smoe to so many people he knew what it was. It was the conniving, brutal, slaughtering smile. The burning grin. Cannibalistic in the very way that he would try to swallow him whole. The smle that made people think he was perfect before he went in for the kill. 

  
"Shall we go to the common room? I'm sure you'd love to get settled in. Though I must admit, I am quite curious as to why you are starting late." Riddle's charisma was strong, but Harry could feel the darkness radiating off of him.

He was surprised that he was the only one out of all the people in the office to feel it. If the unspeakables could, they were possibly used to feeling such dark power that they didn't notice, or they were ignoring it, because they showed no signs of feeling it. 

  
"Perhaps you will find out one day. But I've had to recount the reason many times since it has happened. I will not be sharing it again just yet." And with that they gave their wishes to the unspeakables and the Headmaster and went on their way. Dumbledore was busy and just couldn't attend the meeting.  

The first thing he was confronted with was his blood status. As soon as he was brought into the common room, he was introduced. 

  
"Evans isn't a pureblood name, or, at least, hasn't been in so long you couldn't be from that family." He stared at the girl who stated this. She was sneering at him. She looked oddly familiar. As if he had met her but not this her. Then it struck him. He hadn't met the alive version of her, but she was just as shrewd as her portrait. 

  
"Are you getting at something, Black?" His blood red hair gave the appearance of floating. As if his magic was lifting it.   
"How droll of you to assume I am a Black." She looked at him with disgust. Probably thinking about how he probably wasn't a pureblood. 

  
"It wasn't an assumption, my dear. I know very well just who you are, Miss Black. It was not droll of me." This just made the girl even angrier. 

  
"Yes, I suppose Mudbloods need to know who to grovel to. Very well, bow down." And just like that, part of his mask fell. Shattered on the ground. His magic leaked into the room as if a dam had cracked. His hazel eyes glowing from behind his hair.

  
"I have never been one for name calling. It really does hurt people, and not always the people you intend to hurt." His words were slowly picking up a hiss like nature to them. As if he were a snake trying to pass off as an English speaker. This did not go unnoticed by Tom Riddle. Or anybody else in the common room for that matter. 

  
"What's so different about you, Evans? I can feel it. There's something inside of you that you're trying to restrain." Riddle was slowly walking to face the boy, rather than touching him. He needed to see in his eyes. 

  
"I'm no different than I've always been. I've never truly tried to hide it, so be a dear and fuck off. I don't want to play your games." The hiss like sound was gone. As if his mask had never broken at all. The only part that had changed was that Harry was now being crude where he was once polite. 

  
Harry took a slow, calming breath before smiling widely. It was a smile that would forever stain the minds of anyone who saw it. It was something different. Nothing like Riddle's smile. This wasn't polite, or charming. Thanks was pure joy. Not current joy, but promised joy. Not for the ones who saw it, but for the one who wore it.

  
Tom Riddle, on the other hand, was fuming. He too had a smile on his face, but his smile was an angry one. His was one promising retribution for what the boy had just said.  
It made Harry laugh. 

  
A chilling laugh that would haunt the dreams of those who knew what he had just done. He had laughed at a threat made by their Lord. 

* * *

 

When Harry finally met Dumbledore, he had nearly jumped up and murdered the man right then and there, but he had to be more sneaky about it. He knew it would be so much more enjoyable if he made the man suffer. 

  
He pleasantly introduced himself, and for some reason, the man gave him a knowing smile. The young red haired boy didn't know why until he saw the way the man treated Tom Riddle. 

  
Dumbledore must have seen the pure loathing that Tom Riddle was focusing on him when they were remotely close to each other. Dumbledore probably felt as if he could relate. It made the red haired teenagers skin crawl. He didn't want to have anything in common with Dumbledore. 

  
Unfortunately, Riddle would not stop trying to break into his mind. Dumbledore had't tried it at all, But Riddle had so many times that it was beginning to really irk him. Riddle had tried strong, painful attacks and soft, soothing attempts. Attempts at all hours of the day. 

  
He would be forced to drop a part of his mask if it continued. Forced to confront Riddle about trying to see things that he had no business peeking into. 

  
Riddle cornered him as he left lunch.   
"What are you hiding?" It was obvious that the boy wasn't going to play nice anymore, but the red haired boy knew just how to handle it. 

  
"I'm hiding nothing. In fact, I'm just keeping you from things you'd obviously rather not see. Private things that happen between two people who have feelings for each other. So leave it, Riddle." The Hazel eyes were blazing against the dark red hair. Riddle was staring down into them with a sneer. He didn't believe it. It had to be lies.

  
"I don't believe you. I will find out what you're hidi..." He was cut off as a memory was shoved forcefully into his mind. As soon as he realized what it was, he reeled back in disgust, and mostly shock. 

  
The boy before him had shoved a... A disgustingly obscene memory into his head. One depicting exactly what the boy had said he was trying to keep from him. It was horrifying. Especially when he realized how he was reacting to it. 

  
Riddle rushed away from the shorter, younger boy. Hoping that he would be able to forget the whole ordeal happened. 

  
Riddle didn't attempt to break into his mind again. Harry knew it would happen. He had memories that could make Riddle go jump off the astronomy tower, and he knew how to weaponize innocent memories too. 

* * *

 

There was something wrong with him. He knew that. And it wasn't the feeling in his stomach. No. This was a dull ache. Every time he caught a sight of Abraxas Malfoy, he felt a piercing of hope before it quickly disappeared and left him feeling emptier than he had ever felt in his life.

  
He knew what it was, and yet, he attempted to not address it.

  
He missed Draco. He missed Draco so very much. So much to the point that he was moping around.

  
Showing Tom Riddle the memory just made it worse. It dug deep into his emptiness and drug out the heart of all his emptiness. The last thing he saw before he blacked out. It wasn't fair. Then again, life wasn't fair. He had elarned that. He had long ago learned that at the first chance it gets, life can and will fuck you up. You will never win a fight against life. Life will always win.

  
And wasn't that a bitch?

  
That was why the Red haired boy was swiftly walking down the corridor when he bumped shoulders with Tom Riddle, and wasn't this scene familiar.

  
He was jolted out of the walking trance he was in. He turned to look at the other who had made contact with him.

  
“Watch where you’re going, Evans.” The boy hissed. Said boy had wavy, dark hair and cold, cut off brown eyes.

  
“Well, maybe I would if you weren’t so plain, Riddle. If you stood out in any way, well, we wouldn’t have this problem.” It was so very easy to get under this boy’s skin, if you only knew where to look.

  
“Tell anyone else in the school that you think me plain and they’ll look at you like you’re insane. Never mind, they already do that. It seems you have nothing to worry about.” The boys voice remained calm, level. But something had flashed through his eyes. Harry stepped forwards.

  
“I may be insane, Riddle. I may also be a very bad person. But at least I don’t lie. I only smudge the truth a bit. You, on the other hand, well, you are way more confident that you can say and do whatever you please and get away with it. Remember, constant vigilance. You never know when you may need it.” Harry remebered where he had seen this happen. That dream he had.

  
“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Riddle began walking away, before he turned back, “Oh, and Evans, I’ll be telling Professor Slughorn you were out after curfew. That’s detention.” Riddle called over his shoulder as Harry watched him leave.He had another thought that was most definitely his own this time around. Riddle was playing a game that he wasn't going to win. No, Harry would always win.

Harry continued to walk. He needed Draco. Draco would know how to help him. But Draco was gone.

  
He had to find a way to get him back. But that'd be complicated. It would take time.

* * *

  
It was a month later that Harry finally snapped. He poisoned Dumbledore. The man resided in the Hospital wing for an undetermined amount of time. Yet, he wasn't dead. That made Harry angrier and angrier.  
It was when he heard Tom Riddle making more comments under his breath that he knew that he was going to do something he regretted.

  
It was when Tom Riddle's strongest followers tried to throw him off the Astronomy tower that he went on his rampage.

  
He burned Abraxas Malfoy and stoemed down the corridor, through the dungeons, and into the common room. He stopped in front of a boy that he recognized well. Tom Riddle. Before he even spoke, his hand shot out, the back of his hand stricking the boy's face.  
Tom Riddle looked shocked to say the least. Then came the anger.

  
"You would do best to refrain from striking people, Evans. It would be a shame if you were to have an accident rendering you defenseless against those who won't take it as kindly as I have." Tom's voice was cool, and it was almost obviously a threat. Though, when it came to Tom Riddle, people only tend to see what they want.

  
"Riddle, you've crossed the line one too many times. I tried to warn you. I really did. You didn't thnk I could hear the planning. You didn't think I could understand you when you muttered under your breath." His voice was low, only Tom could hear him. The boy glared down at the red head.

  
"It seems the filthy little Mud-Blood is going delusional." Riddle was doing something very ill advised. Something that many before him had made the mistake of doing. Something he knew was a mistake. The magic in the room became almost sufficating. The glass holding back all the water of the Black Lake thrumming. The red haired boy's hair was waving wildly, but there was no wind. His magic was what was moving it. His eyes were cold, sharp. They were swirling with colors that weren't normally brought forth.

"I do hate name calling." The words were absolutely chilling. Many things happened at once. Just when they all saw the crack forming in the protective glass blocking the black lake from filling up the room, Tom Riddle had grabbed the red haired boy. Abraxas Malfoy had rushed to get Slughorn, fighting the pain from being burned, and the older students were rushing all of the lower ones out into the dungeons.

Tom Riddle's skin felt like it was on fire as he grasped the boy. Slowly, the magic all around the room stopped popping. It stopped getting hotter and hotter. It stopped trying to defend it's owner. It disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. The only thing that The boy, Hadrian Evans could feel was Tom Riddle's magic giving him a familiar buzz. Vibrating through his bones. Surrounding him as if to be playful and friendly.

Harry Evans fell into Riddle's grasp just as Slughorn had rushed in. Feeling soothed by the magic of Tom Riddle.

"I really don't like name calling." The red haired boy muttered under his breath.

"Obviously." Riddle's voice drawled as Slughorn set to sending Abraxas after the Headmaster. The damage done to the glass was strong. They needed to fix it before it broke completely.

The professors continued to shoot disguised looks of horror at the red haired teen. To have the raw, angry magic to break through wards as strong as the ones on the window. It was troubling. Even more so that the boy clearly had no qualms about the fact that he could have drowned multiple classmates of his.

  
Albus Dumbledore didn't looked shocked at all. As if he knew that this would happen.  
Meanwhile, Harry broke out of Riddle's grip and stormed off. He didn't know how Riddle stopped his Magic. He didn't want to know. He left Hogwarts. He got off the school grounds as fast as he could, and once out of the wards, he apparated to Knockturn Alley.  
Which was a mistake.

  
He hit a man that was obviously one of Grindelwalds. The red haired boys anger was still burning. His hands slightly smoking. Which wasn't normal.

  
He apparated to right outside the ministry. The Grindelwald man grabbing onto him. Going with him. Almost getting them both splinched.

  
He broke the grasp the man had on him and rushed to get inside of the ministry. He succeeded. But the man had continued to follow him, now shooting curses at him. Of course Harry was responding the best he could while dodging and running through the ministry.

  
Aurors came out of nowhere. And he was caught in the crossfire.

  
Six spells hit him at the same time. He could feel himself changing. And as he watched the man get away, he disappeared almost similar to how he had almost two months earlier.

* * *

  
The matron of the Burballs orphanage woke up to a loud cracking noise. She ran to check outside. She opened the door to find a young, red haired boy on the door step. Passed out.  
She carried the boy into the orphanage. She knew what was wrong with this boy. She had encountered people like him before. She was a squib, and she knew this boy had magic. There was no doubt in her mind.  
__________  
When Harry woke up, he felt smaller. He looked at his hand. He was smaller. This wasn't his body. Well, it was, he knew this body, and he had long outgrown it.

  
He no longer had his teenage body.

  
He felt like crying. Based on his judgement, he'd say he was about seven. And wasn't that just horrible. So very horrible.

  
A woman burst in to check on him.

  
"Oh good, you're awake. I thought you'd be asleep forever if you didn't wake up by tonight." The woman sounded genuine about her worry.

  
"Ma'am, what is the date?" Harry was polite. He needed to be in her good side. He didn't know if he'd survive if not for her.

  
"It's October 31st, 1888. A Wednesday." She informed him. Ah yes. His two most unlucky days. Halloween and Wednesdays. He hated Wednesdays. Nothing good ever happened on Wednesdays.

  
He had travelled through time again. Now he was back so far he couldn't stand it. He'd never see Draco again. He knew that. He was way too far in the past.

  
"Oh. My name is Percival. I don't know my last name." The Matron gave him a sad smile. He sighed.

  
"That's fine. I've done a check up, and you seem healthy now. Now, this is Burballs orphanage. We're having some visitors here in about a week. Ones specifically for you. I know about the..." Her voice lowered "Odd things. Don't worry, these people will be very much the same." She was nice. Harry almost felt bad for lying about his name. He had already twisted his name in the past, well, future at this point, and he wouldn't be able to do it again and risk living at the same time as himself.

  
"Thank you." His voice was quiet. Just as he remembered it usually was at this age for him.

  
Later he would notice that his Hazel eyes lightened to nearly completely blue. A similar blue, but he didn't want to think about the man whose eyes the color resembled so very much.

* * *

  
He didn't do much in the week of waiting for the specific wizarding family coming to see him.

  
When they arrived, the matron brought them to him. They sat in his room as the woman stared at him. He could see that she had brownish hair while the man had red. A shade very similar to his own hair.

  
"You look so much like each other it isn't even funny." The woman blurted out as the man beside her chuckled. It was slightly true. He did resemble the man a fairly decent amount.

  
"Yes, I thought the same thing." Harry said as he gave a small smile.

  
"So Percival, I assume you already know that you're magic. Well, so are we. We'd like it very much if you'd come home with us. We'd love to adopt you." And how could he say no. It wasn't possible. He knew he'd say yes. It was the only reaction be knew would be his.  
"Of course, I'd live to be adopted by you two." He gave a wide grin.

  
"Welcome to the Dumbledore Family." He almost fainted dead right there. Did they just say Dumbledore? He couldn't help but hope that it was a side branch.

  
Then again, he didn't don't know how old Albus Dumbledore was. For all he knew, the man had been born quite some time ago, it wasn't bo n yet at all. He was hopping for the latter.

  
He felt the sudden urge to set himself on fire. Why was it always on Wednesdays? Why did Wednesdays carry such bad luck.

  
He kept the smile as he packed. He would still win. He was Harry Potter, Dammit. He always won the game. He wouldn't start to lose now. He couldn't. He refused to succumb to failure. 

* * *

 

He had met his little brother and sister and any thoughts of who he was went out the window. He was an older brother now. He would protect his little brother and sister.  
He didn't know why he felt so protective. He hadn't felt this way about most anyone.  
It was only the next day when he met a five year old blonde boy whose eyes widened at the sight of him.

  
"Harry!" His Draco. Be knew his Draco anywhere. His Draco was back. But in this tie, he wasn't Draco. He was called Gellert.  
Harry hugged him tightly. His Draco wasn't dead. He was with him again. He didn't think of the coincidences. He didn't think of them. He should have but he didn't.

  
"I thought I lost you, dear." He whispered as he refused to let go of the blond boy. It was only just hitting him that his brother and Draco were the same age. But that didn't matter. The only thing he cared about was that his Draco was safe in his arms, and if anybody touched him, he'd raise hell.

* * *

  
When his sister was traumatized and his father went to prison, Percival broke again. Him and Gellert made plans. They would fix the world. They would protect the magical children at all costs.

  
Magic was important. They would protect those who had it. Ariana was hurt deeply because of those filthy muggles. They would pay. He knew what it felt like to be hurt by muggles. He was just now recalling how broken he had been from that. His sister couldn't Handel it as well as he could.  
Him and Gellert, while they went to different schools, still saw each other. They loved each other.

  
He was so distracted that he didn't realize how Gellert called him Percival, or how Draco became Gellert.

  
It was when Gellert was kicked out of Durstrange that things began to go down hill. They had been searching for the Hallows, and while Percival was out of Hogwarts, Gellert was still in school.

* * *

  
It was a few years later that Percival broke in the worst way possible. He got in an argument with Gellert. His believed Gellert. Aberforth got in on it too. They were batteling anf he knew that Gellert tried to tell him. He knew. But he was so angry that he didn't see her.

  
He shot his very powerful and deadly curse towards his believed Gellert. And his sister fell. His sister. Ariana. His siblings Ariana and Aberforth. His love, Gellert.

  
He blamed Gellert and ran inside. He rushed towards the mirror. He placed his hands on his face, ran them through his hair. He had been so distracted by finally being happy. So fucking distracted.

  
He finally saw what he had been missing for years. He finally saw what he had become. It took a dead sister, but he saw it. His reflection was no longer him. He looked in the mirror and he could see what he knew was the worst thing he had ever encountered.

  
He was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore.

  
His mind shattered. And yet, he still knew what he had to do. For the greater good.  
He ran back out and Chase down his Draco. His Dear.

  
He grabbed his dear. Tears streaming down his face. How had they not seen this. We're they so blinded that they couldn't see it?

  
"What has happened to us, Draco?" And they held each other as they decided a plan to keep the future from happening too badly. They decided that it had to all happen again. It had to. Otherwise they could never meet. They could never be born. 

* * *

  
It was years later that Albus Dumbledore did the worst thing to himself that he had ever done. His dear was in prison. His letters opened, read, responded to, and resealed.  
It was this night that Voldemort attacked the Potter's.

He held back his tears as he held the red haired baby. He kissed the forehead where that scar would always remain. And he placed the baby on the door step of Number four Private drive.

  
It was all for the greater good. He was a horrible person. A horrible person, but the truth was, then only one he hurt was himself. For the greater good.

  
And he'd do it all again too.

  
Harry Potter had always been unhinged, and he wouldn't know it for a very long time, but it had always been himslef who had done it.  
He wouldn't understand until he was in a much different time.

He had to do this to himself. It wasn't worth the risks. Draco, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, Sirius, Aberforth, Ariana. He needed them all. It was worth the worst pain he ever felt. Just so he could have them. He knew what he felt for them. Emotions he had only ever felt for them. He loved them. All of them. 

He made choices for the greater good. And to him, the greater good was meeting Draco. Nothing would ever change his mind about that. Not even an angry Minerva McGonagall. Or the knowledge that one day his younger self will kill him.


End file.
